It's not Babysitting
by sweetklaine
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA - Tiempo actual Kurt Hummel tiene 28 años y ha vivido en Nueva York desde hace diez años tiene un trabajo bueno, un bonito apartamento y dos mejores amigos:.. Sebastián y Cooper. El hermano menor de Cooper, Blaine de 17 años; viene a pasar el verano... Rated M por tener contenido adulto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **anxioussquirrel**

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada de esta historia de amor. Espero que la disfruten, como lo hice yo. Son 27 capítulos. Sin mas que decir a disfrutar!

* * *

__

_**No soy una niñera**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

El tiempo era una locura. Alguien allí tenía que haber mezclado el clima en el calendario porque 34 grados en Nueva York en una de las primeras tarde de junio _no era_ lo que cualquiera consideraría normal. La ciudad irradiaba calor como un horno y Kurt maldecía entre dientes, sintiendo como su camisa se pegaba su espalda toda sudorosa mientras se dirigía a su usual cita de los domingos por la tarde con sus dos mejores amigos. Al menos, el teatro no era necesario que vaya hoy. No quería ni pensar en el insoportable calor que debía haber sido en horas del mediodía.

Llegó a la puerta de su bar favorito y lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando el aire acondicionado lo golpeó. Era un lugar genial, no elegante, además del hecho de que estaba a poca distancia de su departamento. Servían a la vez un excelente café y licores de calidad. Esta última parte era muy importante, teniendo en cuenta la diversidad de sus hábitos de bebida.

Tan pronto como entró, se dirigió hacia la mesa de siempre, un grito fuerte lo recibió, por lo que otros clientes lo miran con curiosidad. El bartender ni siquiera parpadeó, estaba perfectamente habituado a las payasadas de Sebastián, iban como tres años que eran clientes regulares del lugar.

- Sólo veinticinco minutos tardaste hoy, muñeco, no está mal! - dijo un hombre alto y delgado, tumbado cómodamente en una silla, levantando su vaso de whisky (siempre whisky, sólo tomaba lo mejor que tenía el bar) y sonrió ampliamente.

Kurt rodo sus ojos. "Cállate, Seb. Tuve una idea y me quede tomando notas"

- "Otra mas? Espero que un día no se quede sin espacio esa hermosa cabeza tuya, con todas las ideas que temes. Lo de siempre?" - pregunto Sebastián, levantándose y se estirándose, dejando al descubierto una franja de vientre plano debajo de la remera marinera. Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

- "No con este clima, voy a tomar un frappe. Dónde está Coop?" - dijo mirando una taza medio llena de café negro abandonada sobre la mesa; por lo que el último miembro del trío debía haber estado allí en algún momento.

Sebastián hizo un gesto hacia la puerta del bar. Mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador. Era su turno para comprar bebidas esta noche.

- "Tuvo una llamada de su hermano. Hizo una cara como su estuviera estreñido y se fue afuera."

Como si lo hubiera llamado, un hombre guapo con un teléfono pegado a la oreja pasó por la puerta de cristal, se dio la vuelta y caminó en la dirección opuesta, hablando y gesticulando todo el tiempo. Kurt se acomodó en el sillón de gran tamaño que siempre, enfocado en enfriar su cerebro por la caminata.

Acababa de tomar el primer sorbo de su café cuando Cooper irrumpió, su cabello desordenado (por pasarse los dedos, Kurt lo sabía) y sus ojos azules disparando bolas de fuego.

- "Seb, necesito un trago"- dijo tirándose en su silla y empujando su taza de café con disgusto - "Espera, que sea doble"

Sebastián exclamo y se puso de pie con gracia - "_Por fin_, uno de ustedes va a tomar conmigo. Vodka con coca otra vez, o puedo tentarte con algún que otro licor fino?"

- "Lo que sea"

Cabeza de Cooper golpeó contra la mesa y se quedó así hasta que un vaso con una generosa cantidad de líquido ámbar fue empujado a su mano. Sólo entonces miro hacia arriba y trago la mitad del trago de whisky de una sola vez, antes de estallar en un ataque de tos violenta.

Sebastián negó con la cabeza pero no hizo ningún comentario hasta que Cooper pudiera hablar nuevamente.

"Así que, querido amigo, dinos cual es el problema que hizo erizar tu piel? El papi querido otra vez?"

Kurt hizo una mueca. Los dos sabían que incluso a los 30, la relación entre Cooper y su padre era tensa en el mejor de las opciones, así que por lo general se mantenía alejado de él. Pero esta vez la percepción habitual de Seb no falló. El rostro de Coop se enrojeció de ira.

- "Si" - dijo tomando el resto de su whisky, empezó toser nuevamente - "Atrapo a Blaine con un chico. No se todos los detalles, pero aparentemente no eran aptos para todo publico; y le dio uno de sus patentados_ discursos de papá_. El chico no me quiso decir todo lo que dijo, pero puedo imaginarme que no fue agradable; él esta muy alterado. Ellos se pelearon, y Blaine me llamo rogándome que lo deje quedarse conmigo por el verano. No tuve otra opción que aceptar."

Kurt sintió una sensación familiar de ira, que siempre aparecía cuando oía sobre tontos homofóbicos; una mirada rápida a Sebastián le hizo entender que el sentía lo mismo. Con 28 años, los dos habían aprendido a no dejar que sus enemigos lleguen a ellos, pero eso no quería decir que se habían olvidado de lo que les habían hecho sentir de adolescentes. Kurt no podía imaginar cuanto peor era si se trataba de tu propia familia. Él froto el brazo de Cooper para tratar confortarlo.

- "Bueno, pero eso es bueno, verdad? Quiero decir, tu hermano va a estar mejor con vos acá que con tu papá en Ohio" - dijo sin poder entender aun porque Cooper se veía molesto con el desarrollo de los eventos.

- "Seguro, sin embargo literalmente no tengo tiempo para él: con el ascenso a partir de la próxima semana, las nuevas responsabilidades, sin mencionar la auditoria que tendremos que hacer en Julio. Voy a estar trabajando tarde la mayoría de los días. Demonios, ni siquiera puedo ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto mañana por que tengo una reunión de la que no puedo huir. No puedo dejar que de vueltas por New York solo, o si? Nunca estuvo antes aquí. "

- "Si, él se toma un taxi puede ser secuestrado, o seducido por algún depredador. Y él no puede quedarse encerrado todo el verano en mi departamento. Necesita a alguien que le muestre la ciudad, que le enseñe los lugares seguros, que le haga compañía..."

Sebastián fue atrapado en primer lugar, al darse cuenta levanto sus manos en defensiva tan pronto como Cooper hizo una pausa para suspirar.

- "No me mires a mi, yo trabajo tanto como vos. Si lo que necesitas es un abogado, te puedo ayudar pero de otra manera no temes suerte conmigo! Trata con Dulcecito aquí presente, él es el único que trabaja en un horario bastante raro"

Coop asintió y puso una mirada suplicante a Kurt, cuyos ojos se abrieron como platos.

- "Espera, que!? No, vamos. Tal vez yo trabaje desde mi casa pero no significa que tenga un montón de tiempo libre! Además, no soy una niñera, que se supone que voy hacer con el niño?"

Coop lo miro con ojos de cachorrito. Lo maldijo, él sabia perfectamente que de esa manera podía ablandar a Kurt.

- "Pero, él no es un bebé, tiene 17 años, Kurt. 18 en Agosto. Él solo necesita alguien que le haga compañía de vez en cuando durante la semana, además de que alguien le enseñe a manejarse de manera segura por la ciudad. Oh, me olvidaba, también alguien que lo traiga mañana del aeropuerto."

- "Coop..."

- "Te voy amar por y para siempre. Voy hacer tus declaraciones de impuestos por el resto de tu vida. Voy a..."

Kurt suspiro. El sabía que se arrepentiría de esto, pero la verdad era haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos, y eso no era mucho. Solo tenía que reorganizar su agenda un poco y frenar su artística (por no decir caótica) actitud por los días que el niño este en la ciudad.

"Okey. Lo voy hacer"

Cooper salto de su silla y se abalanzo sobre Kurt en un profundo abrazo. "Sos el mejor, Kurt. Gracias! Y Se que no te vas a aburrir, lo prometo, Blaine es..."

Kurt no escucho lo que iban a decir de Blaine porque justo fue golpeado con entusiasmo por detrás por Sebastián, mientras decía "Abrazo de grupo!"

**... ... ...**

Kurt estaba en la parte de _Arribos_ en el aeropuerto con una taza de café extra fuerte, sintiéndose molesto y todavía medio dormido. Ya se había maldecido en ingles, francés y en un muy mal español (habría que aclarar); por no haber tenido mas determinación en negarse a lo que le pidió Cooper. En las dos horas que estuvo despierto, él tiro su iPhone por despertarlo a las 8:00 a.m., el calor que ya se estaba asomando hacia la mañana insoportable, el conductor del taxi cantaba en voz alta con la radio, y el avión que venia de Columbus tenía 15 minutos de retraso. La mayoría de las maldiciones las había murmuró en voz baja, por supuesto. Kurt Hummel tenia una apariencia de perra esa mañana, pero todavía le quedaba algo de clase.

Él odiaba las mañanas. Era un típico pájaro de la noche, en la medida de que descubrió que podía trabajar desde su casa como diseñador de vestuario de teatro, se dio cuenta de lo mucho mas creativo y productivo que era en esa franja horaria. Él estaba firmemente convencido de que la rápida subida de su carrera había sido en su mayoría debido al hecho de que había permitido a su cerebro a trabajar en su horario natural. Desde hace años, Kurt había estado gastando sus noches en diseño y costura, rara vez iba a la cama antes de las 5 a.m. y solía levantarse al mediodía. Sus empleadores – en el teatro de Broadway que estaba prácticamente lejos de su lugar de trabajo anterior - estaban más que dispuestos a acomodar sus necesidades y sólo le habían trabajar con los actores de las tardes y las noches.

La necesidad de recoger Blaine a las diez de la mañana hizo que Kurt tenga a cuestas menos de tres horas de sueño. El tener pocas horas de sueño siempre lo convertían en una criatura ágil y deslumbrante, con una tendencia a su cerebro a alejarse sin autorización.

En este momento, esperando que aparezcan los pasajeros de Columbus, Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que ese día sólo podría empeorar. Con suerte, el hermano menor de Coop podría llegar a ser un gritón, el típico mocoso llorón, exigente, sin ningún respeto por el espacio y tiempo de los demás, sin decir que debía tener hábitos molestos. Dios, ¿y si escuchaba una música horrible? O, peor aún, sí se vestía de una manera que haría Kurt se sintiera avergonzado de ser visto con él? Tenía que haber una razón por la cual Cooper nunca había invitado a Blaine a Nueva York, y casi no hablaba de él.

De hecho, la única foto que Kurt había visto del menor de los Anderson, era una pequeña foto de un niño de 12 años de edad, con margaritas en su pelo enrulado negro. Se veía bastante bien, pero eso fue hace cinco años. Ahora, Kurt esperaba ver a un adolescente desgarbado con rizos salvajes y acné. Cooper no ha sido de mucha ayuda. Él no había visitado a su familia desde hacia más de tres años, y cuando se le preguntó acerca de la apariencia de su hermano, él se encogió de hombros.

- "Viste la foto en mi departamento. Agrégale un par de años".

Muy útil, por cierto.

Kurt tenía que dejar al muchacho en el apartamento de Coop, ubicado a sólo una cuadra del suyo, luego regresar a casa dormir un poco más. El recorrido por la ciudad podía esperar hasta que el tiempo y la hora eran más aceptables.

Las puertas se abrieron y los pasajeros comenzaron a salir, pero Kurt no pudo ver a nadie que se parezca a la foto que tenía en la cabeza. Diez minutos después, todavía estaba esperando. De repente, se oyó una voz masculina agradable a lado de Kurt.

- "Disculpe, Creo que me esta esperando."

Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que no lo estaba esperando, pero había aprendido hace mucho tiempo nunca decir no a los intentos de ligue, y muchas veces sin siquiera comprobar si el hombre valía la pena. Esa regla le había dado algunas citas terribles, muchas en sexo fantástico, y una vez, una relación corta. Así que incluso molesto e impaciente, miró hacia la voz. Y parpadeó, sorprendido.

Esto fue sin duda una de las veces que había lamento decir que no. El hombre de pie delante de él era bajito y claramente más joven que él, tal vez alrededor de 22, pero increíblemente atractivo, con un hermoso rostro y ojos cálidos. Su pelo oscuro estaba peinado cuidadosamente hacia atrás y vestía un corbatín con su camisa de polo negra. Eso por sí solo es suficiente para hacer que el pulso de Kurt se acelerara ligeramente. Él respondió la pequeña sonrisa al desconocido.

- "Gracias, precioso, pero realmente estoy esperando a alguien. Puedes dejarme tu número, y te llamaré."

La confusión pasó por las facciones del hombre, haciéndole parecer más joven de repente.

-"Um, no, lo que quiero decir ... Tú eres el Sr. Hummel, ¿no es así? Mi hermano me envió su foto anoche. Soy Blaine Anderson"

Kurt sintió que todo el color abandonaba su rostro. Así que _este_ era el hermano bebe de Coop?

- "_Oh!_ Oh! mierda, um... ¡Maldita sea, lo siento! Vamos a empezar de nuevo, está bien?" Le tendió la mano al hombre-niño, se corrigió con su sonrisa encantadora. "Hola, encantado de conocerte. Por favor, no me llames Señor Hummel, ¿de acuerdo? Es Kurt."

Algunos de los nervios se desvanecieron de los ojos encantadores de Blaine, que eran completamente diferentes de Cooper; dorados como el terciopelo que Kurt había utilizado los últimos dos días. Tomó la mano extendida de Kurt y la sacudió brevemente.

- "Hola! Gracias por darme la mano. Espero que no ser un problema. Le dije a Coop que podía tomar un taxi por mi cuenta pero él no lo quiso oír."

Guapo _y_ educado? Eso no sucede a menudo.

- "Está bien. Cooper quiere que te lleve a su apartamento, así que vamos a ir a buscar un taxi ahora espero que te haya dejado algo para comer. Puede que no vuelva hasta terminar la jornada, en caso que no te haya dejado nada, hay un montón de menús para llevar pegados a la heladera"

Blaine asintió. "Voy a estar bien. Estoy acostumbrado a cuidar de mí mismo."

Estaba tranquilo, Kurt sintió que su empatía se despertaba de su letargo y hacia cargo de sus oídos. Él sabía lo que era la soledad (había estudiado todo muy bien, ahí estaban todos los matices tristes que tenía él, cuando llegó por primera vez a Nueva York).Y no tenía ninguna duda de que esto fue lo que escuchó en la voz de Blaine. Ahora que el momento vergonzoso que hubo en un principio había pasado, Kurt tomó un momento para realmente _observar_ al muchacho. Era su especialidad, (mientras que Sebastián era brillante para darse cuenta de los detalles y sacar conclusiones, Kurt sobresalía en la lectura de las emociones en el rostro, gestos y comportamiento). Sólo le tomó segundos para tomar nota de las sombras oscuras bajo los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos del niño, su postura encorvada, la forma de que la sonrisa sólo se asomaba en los labios. Kurt sintió que debía hacerse cargo de él de forma temporal, lo cual era una hazaña; teniendo en cuenta su mal humor por la mañana. Se sorprendió bastante, cuando se enteró por su boca de lo que iba a hacer, antes de que su cerebro lo hiciera.

"Te diré algo, Blaine. Puedes esperar Coop en mi departamento, de modo que de esta manera no tienes que sentarse en departamento vacío, desordenado y probablemente solitario. A menos que prefieras eso. Estoy bastante seguro de que no tubo tiempo para llamar a la señora de la limpieza en tan poco tiempo."

Los ojos dorados brillaban de sorpresa. "Pero... yo no quiero molestar".

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "No lo harás" dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Cuando Blaine llegó a su lado, con una guitarra al hombro y arrastrando una maleta grande, Kurt agregó. "En vez de preparar en almuerzo para uno lo hago para dos, fácil. Luego voy al teatro, así que podes quedarte y hacer... No lo sé, lo que quieras"

"Un teatro de Broadway?" La curiosidad en la voz del muchacho era una sorpresa agradable, y Kurt asintió con la cabeza, sosteniendo la puerta para dejar pasar a Blaine con su equipaje. "Me encanta Broadway! ¿Qué vas a ver?"

Entusiasmado con el teatro, también? ¿Cómo es que nunca Cooper dijo nada acerca de tener un tesoro de hermano? Kurt sonrió, señaló un taxi libre, y se dirigió hacia allí.

"Nada, yo trabajo allí, soy diseñador de vestuario. Tengo que hacer un par de cosas esta tarde. Podrías venir conmigo si quieres..."

Blaine se detuvo en medio de la acera, abriendo y cerrando la boca con asombro evidente hasta que Kurt lo empujo hacia el taxi. Se subió al coche y se dirigió hacia su apartamento antes de que Blaine hablara de nuevo.

"Lo siento, es sólo ... un poco como en... shock. He deseado ir a _ver _un teatro de Broadway, mientras estoy aquí, pero nunca he esperado para entrar uno o realmente ver una obra de teatro! Me _encanta _ir, Señor... um, Kurt. Si no es un problema"

Kurt se rió. Había olvidado lo divertido que es verlo todo por primera vez, en Nueva York era todo nuevo y sorprendente. Se sentía bien recordar ese deleite con los ojos muy abiertos, la experiencia de lo nuevo a través de reacciones de este chico. Tal vez lo que muestra los aspectos más destacados de la ciudad no sería una tarea aburrida, después de todo.

"Por supuesto que no es un problema, siempre y cuando puedas estar tranquilo y no distraigas a la gente. También, te puedes sentar en el ensayo."

"_¿En serio_? _Wow_ ¡Gracias!"

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio mientras Blaine tomaba la gran ciudad, llena de gente, absorbía a través de los enormes ojos de manera fascinada. En muchos sentidos, Kurt se recordó a sí mismo la primera vez que había llegado a Nueva York, emocionado y esperanzado por las cosas buenas que suceden aquí. Era apenas un año mayor que Blaine en aquel entonces. Ahora, eso parecía tan lejano.

Blaine le robó otra mirada a Kurt cuando estaban esperando el ascensor. No quería ser grosero, pero le costaba mantener la mirada fija. Kurt era..._wow_. Increíblemente atractivo, por ejemplo. Blaine lo había visto en la foto que Cooper le envió, pero no era nada comparado a lo que el hombre era en realidad, con sus graciosos movimientos y rostro expresivo. Sin mencionar, que la imagen no mostrar las piernas de Kurt que tenía.

Um, ok. Suficiente.

Además, no era ni siquiera el atractivo físico lo que más fascinó a Blaine. Si no se equivocaba gravemente, el hombre que estaba a su lado era la prueba viviente de que se podía ser abiertamente gay y encontrar su lugar en el mundo, tener amigos, ligar con la gente, tener una carrera. Teóricamente, Blaine sabía que esto era posible. Pero con todo lo que tantas veces había escuchado de su padre, y las cicatrices que veía todos los días s en el espejo era como un recordatorio de lo que una gran parte de la sociedad pensaba en la gente como él, era difícil; _realmente _creer, a veces. Y suponiendo que Kurt realmente era gay, se parecía mucho más a un muchacho del cartel de la campaña _It Gets Better._

Blaine realmente necesitaba esa esperanza, sobre todo después del infierno del día anterior.

Teniendo a su padre caminando hacia él, con la mano de su novio en sus propios pantalones fue bastante malo. Incluso después de años de ser apenas tolerado, no estaba preparado para la secuencia de insultos que le gritó en su sala de estar. Nathan huyo tan rápido como pudo, dejando a Blaine solo lidiando con la rabia de su padre. Hubo un momento en que estaba seguro de que el hombre en realidad lo había golpeado, pero no. Finalmente, se debió haber quedado sin aliento o maldiciones, porque él tomó lo cualquier cosa de su casa y se fue. Blaine se encerró en su habitación, donde se acurrucó en la cama para tratar de calmarse de la agitación violenta.

Pero entonces Nathan lo llamó. Y, precisamente no lo llamo para asegurarse de que Blaine estaba bien; sino para decirle que si bien realmente le gustaba, él no estaba dispuesto a ser parte de tal drama, por lo que era mejor para ellos separarse.

_Fue entonces cuando Blaine llamo a Cooper. Fue un impulso, desesperadamente busco a su hermano con el que no había hablado durante más de un año. Blaine ni siquiera recordaba todas las cosas que dijo, divago mucho, sólo sabía que le había pedido un lugar donde alojarse, lejos de la casa de sus padres. Sólo cuando él abrió el correo electrónico con los detalles de Coop sus vuelos quince minutos después, sintió que el suelo se asentaba un poco debajo de sus pies._

Había una salida. Es temporal, pero que tomaría todo lo que podía conseguir.

La voz tranquila de Kurt le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Blaine? Hey, todo bien?"

Él asintió y siguió al hombre hasta el ascensor. Tan pronto como entraron al ascensor, Kurt volvió a hablar.

"Puedo ver algo que te molesta. Derrame. Si quieres..."

Blaine se encogió de hombros, podía decir que no era nada, pero algo en el rostro serio Kurt le hizo abrir la boca y escupirla.

"¿Es ... es usted gay?" Kurt lo miró como si le hubieran preguntado si el agua estaba mojada, arqueo su ceja derecha, Blaine se sonrojó. "Está bien, lo siento, yo no quería asumir. ... Y, Cooper lo sabe?"

El hombre soltó un bufido de diversión. "Por supuesto que sí. ¿No te lo dijo?"

"Yo ni siquiera sabía que Cooper acepta..."

"¿Estás bromeando?" El tono de Kurt aún era alto, pero Blaine no se pierda el brillo de incredulidad preocupada en su rostro. "Sus dos mejores amigos son gay. Incluso pasó por una fase extraña durante una semana hace dos años. Estaba tan odioso al respecto que Sebastián se hartó y le dio un beso, digamos que curó a Coop bastante rápido. Sigo sosteniendo que podría haber sido diferente si _yo _lo hubiera besado en su lugar. Los besos de Seb son mas bien como su arma de conquistador, usted necesita estar preparado para apreciarlos"

Le hizo un guiño y Blaine no podía sacar la sonrisa de su rostro. Kurt lo hizo sentirse tan a gusto a pesar de las nuevas circunstancias. Él era tan malditamente agradable.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza. "Tú y Cooper no son muy cercanos, no?"

De repente el suelo se había convertido en un lugar muy interesante. "En realidad no. Apenas lo conozco."

Una cálida mano se poso sobre su hombro, algo que le hizo levantar la vista. "Él es un buen tipo. Un adicto al trabajo y un poco de un vago, pero confía en mí, es genial."

El ascensor se detuvo y Blaine asintió. "Gracias" dijo. Las palabras de Kurt y su sonrisa tranquilizadora fueron suficientes para aliviar sus preocupaciones.

El departamento de Kurt resultó ser muy acogedor y limpio. Un muro había sido derribado entre el salón y la cocina, creando un espacio cómodo con un montón de luz que a través de grandes ventanales, desnudos. Los asientos anchos en la ventana parecían perfectos para acurrucarse con un libro.

"La prevención de la depresión estacional". Kurt dijo simplemente cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión sorprendida de Blaine. "Cuando en su mayoría trabajan de noche y duermen durante la mitad del día, cada pedacito de luz cuenta, especialmente en invierno. Jugo o café?" Dijo prendiendo la máquina de café. "Necesito más cafeína".

"Café, por favor. No dormí mucho anoche". Admitió para su propia sorpresa.

Afortunadamente, Kurt no hizo comentarios o solicito información.

"Eso hace a dos de nosotros", murmuró. "¿Cómo lo tomas?"

"Negro y dulce."

Kurt le lanzó una mirada intrigada. "Es una coincidencia que las órdenes de café tanto tuya como de tu hermano sean iguales?"

Blaine sintió que se sonrojaba. Era muy personal - y un poco tonto - pero él ya se había abierto un poco acerca de Coop, así que ... ¿por qué no?

"En realidad no. Más bien como un recuerdo. Cuando Cooper nos visito por última vez, yo era todavía demasiado joven para beber café, pero me acordé de cómo lo tomó. Posteriormente, cada vez que realmente lo echaba de menos, me hacia _su _café, hasta que acaba de empezar a beber todos los días. Ya lo sé, es estúpido. Pero ... él era mi héroe, ¿sabes? Antes de que él se fuera"

Por un breve momento su voz temblaba ligeramente, y se sintió agradecido cuando Kurt fingió no darse cuenta de nada.

"No es estúpido", dijo, entregando Blaine una taza verde primavera llena del vapor caliente con el líquido aromático. "¿Alguna vez bebió de otra manera, ¿no?"

"No realmente".

"Vale la pena tratar de averiguarlo por ti mismo. Tal vez usted es más de un tipo capuchino latte?" Kurt levantó su vaso y bebió profundamente, la felicidad se adueño de su rostro.

Blaine tomó un sorbo de su café. Está delicioso.

Tras un momento de silencio Kurt lo miró pensativamente.

"Se libre en callarme, pero he oído que sus padres no son exactamente de comprensivos sobre su sexualidad".

Blaine resopló sin humor. Esa fue una manera de decirlo.

"¿Qué tal la escuela?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Oh, no, la escuela es genial, estoy en la Academia Dalton. Es un colegio privado, con una política de tolerancia cero en intimidación, tengo la seguridad de ser yo mismo allí".

Kurt sonrió. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa. "Bien. ¿Su novio va allí también?"

Se sentía como un puñetazo en el plexo solar, que probablemente debería empezar a acostumbrarse a hablar de eso, pero él no estaba en ese lugar todavía. Y no era que Nathan era especial para él, habían salido poco más de dos meses y si alguien preguntaba a Blaine si estaba enamorado del chico, no sabría qué decir. Pero Nathan fue el primer novio de Blaine, y eso en sí mismo lo hacia especial. Las palabras lo lastimaban a medida como él las empujaba a través de la garganta.

"Ex-novio ahora. Pero sí. Él el iba."

Un pequeño _oh _escapó de los labios de Kurt antes de que él dijera en voz baja: "Lo siento."

"Está bien".

No, no lo estaba, pero Kurt no tenía nada que ver con eso. Blaine estaba agradecido de que Kurt no dijo que su novio no lo merecía o cualquier otro disparate de adulto como los que les gustaba decir en estas situaciones. Racionalmente, sabía que era verdad, pero estaba lejos de estar listo para escucharlo. Él cambió el tema.

"¿Cómo fue para vos? Quiero decir la escuela secundaria"

Kurt se apoyó en el mostrador y tomó un sorbo de café otra vez.

"He tenido pleno apoyo en casa, pero la escuela fue un infierno. Crecí no muy lejos de ti, en realidad. Lima. No podía esperar para graduarme y salir de allí. Y lo hice, la primera oportunidad que tuve. En mi caso , el dicho de que la vida comienza en la universidad era cierto Aun así, me gustaría que hubiera tenido una opción de una escuela con una política de cero tolerancia;... podría haberme ahorrado un montón de problemas ... ¿Realmente funciona?"

En poco tiempo, Blaine estaba contando todo sobre Dalton y los Warblers, con voz animada y entusiasta. Mucho más cuando descubrieron que compartían la experiencia de estar en los clubes de Glee y se enteraron de su amor por la música, la conversación fue mucho más fácil y atractiva. El tiempo voló hasta que de repente se dieron cuenta de que la hora del almuerzo así como había llegado y se había ido, y era casi la hora de ir al teatro.

Ayudando a Kurt a hacer una pasta rápida, Blaine se dio cuenta, con una sonrisa asombrada de que aquí, en la forma más inverosímil que él creería posible, que había conocido el primer adulto que realmente lo escuchó, lo trató como a un igual, y realmente entendía su experiencia. Se sentía maravilloso, liberador. Esperaba que no iba a ser su primer y último día que pasaba con Kurt, pero por si acaso lo era, lo pensaba que disfrutar de lo mejor que podía.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Que tal les pareció? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto…

Lo mismo que dije en A Fresh Start, tratare de subir aunque sea un capitulo por semana.

El link a la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8592749/ 1 / It-s-Not-Babysitting

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **anxioussquirrel**

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada de esta historia de amor. Espero que la disfruten, como lo hice yo. Son 27 capítulos. Sin mas que decir a disfrutar!

**N/T:** Quiero disculparme por el capitulo anterior. Esa no era la letra ni la manera en que se publico. Pero bueno… A lo hecho pecho!

* * *

**N/A: **_Lo siento si la canción en este capítulo trae recuerdos dolorosos - no es a propósito, lo juro. Este capitulo fue escrito unos 3 meses antes de su publicación, por lo que nunca lo habría imaginado... Por favor, perdóname?_

**Capitulo 2**

Detrás de la puerta cerrada de su estudio Kurt estaba cortando y cosiendo metros de terciopelo rojo oscuro, escuchando las suaves notas que salían de su sala de estar. Antes de que él se encerrara allí, se aseguro primero de que Blaine se encontraba cómodo esperando a su hermano en esa casa que en la casa de Cooper, le dijo al muchacho que podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras él trabajaba. Le dio la contraseña de acceso wifi y el mando de la televisión, le señaló su colección de películas y su colección de libros, pero Blaine sólo le preguntó si podía usar el piano abandonado en una esquina. Había venido con el departamento y Kurt solía tocar con regularidad, pero últimamente no había sentido así.

Eran más de las nueve ahora, y la música había estado fluyendo durante la última hora. Si Kurt no sabía que era el adolescente en su sala de estar el que tocaba, iba a jurar que era una grabación. El muchacho era _bueno_. Kurt conocía algunas piezas, de haberlas tocado él mismo, aunque nunca con tal habilidad, tenía que admitirlo. Otras sonaban como interpretaciones de piano de algunas canciones del top 40 y otras, para su sorpresa, eran las canciones del ensayo Blaine acababa de asistir.

El chico nunca había oído estas canciones antes, se lo había dicho él mismo. Cuando Kurt había terminado con los accesorios y había ido a buscar a Blaine, lo había encontrado sin aliento y asombrado, encantado con _todo_. El teatro, los actores, el proceso de ensayo y la obra misma. Y ahora, Kurt podía reconocer claramente las melodías que conocía de memoria después de escucharlas docenas de veces. El niño sólo improvisó sobre ellas de las pocas veces que los oyó, sin tanto como una nota falsa. Era sólo otra cosa impresionante sobre Blaine Anderson.

Lo que no cambia el hecho de que Kurt estaba actualmente escondiéndose de él en la intimidad de su estudio.

Hasta el momento, Blaine había demostrado ser empresa fácil, por lo que el temor que Kurt había sentido esa mañana, pensando en las horas que tendría que pasar como "niñera" se había ido en su mayoría ahora. Habían hablado amistosamente durante toda la cena en el lugar favorito de comida griega de Kurt (él había insistido en pagar esta vez, bromeando sobre hacer una excepción a la regla de "solo pago en las citas", lo que hizo sonrojar Blaine hasta las raíces de su pelo).

Pero en el momento en que volvieron al departamento de Kurt, el chico se quedó en silencio y mirando con nostalgia a su silencioso teléfono, claramente suspirando. Kurt entendido, él realmente lo hizo, pero de pronto se sintió exhausto. No importa lo bien que era la compañía, no estaba acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo con otras personas. Tal vez no era exactamente un solitario, pero tenía una gran necesidad de independencia y tiempo a solas. Cuando estaba con alguien, siempre dio todo; toda su atención y cuidado, sin embargo era algo que en lo que solo se centran durante un cierto período de tiempo. Y hoy, ya estaba exhausto. Así que cuando llegaron al departamento, su mal humor estaba cerca de la irritabilidad, y él no quería explotar con el niño, ya que no había hecho nada malo, después de todo.

Es por eso que se escapó a su cuarto de trabajo. Era su _lugar feliz_, y con la música de fondo para calmar sus nervios deshilachados, su irritación se desvaneció poco a poco. Aunque todavía estaba cansado, recibió el segundo aire que necesitaba.

El piano se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de que las notas suaves volvieran, en forma de una melodía familiar. Antes de Kurt pueda reconocer la canción, oyó una voz que cantaba, cálida y suave, se detuvo en la organización de la tela en el maniquí y se limitó a escuchar, paralizado.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me so I let my walls come down – down…_

La canción popular fue suavizada en esta versión, que se desaceleró hasta que era más como una balada que un hit pop, y le pareció precioso, cantada con tanta emoción que la voz de Blaine tembló ligeramente y se rompió en algunos lugares. Tenía que tener un significado especial para él, ¿tal vez de alguna manera conectado con el ex-novio? Se sentía casi como espiar en un momento privado, pero Kurt no podía dejar de disfrutar de lo que oyó. Blaine claramente no había sido elegido por el líder de su club Glee sin ninguna razón.

Las últimas notas de _Teenage Dream_ se fundió en un silencio y el apartamento se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato antes de que Kurt escuchó la charla tranquila de la TV en el fondo. Sonrió para sí mismo y se sentó para comenzar a coser el primero de los tres trajes que necesitaba para empezar a trabajar esa noche.

**... ... ...**

Inmediatamente que Kurt levantó la vista de su costura, vio que eran casi las once; bastante temprano para sus estándares, pero ¿dónde demonios estaba Cooper? Su jornada de trabajo normalmente terminaba a las seis, y aunque no era inusual para él estar todavía en su despacho a las ocho, haciendo lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, hoy realmente iba demasiado lejos, incluso para él. Sobre todo cuando su hermano menor acababa de llegar a quedarse con él durante el verano.

Kurt miró el teléfono, en caso de que no haya oído un mensaje de texto, pero no había nada. En realidad, iba a matar a Cooper en el momento en que apareciera, incluso podría utilizar al chico como un poco de apoyo de al menos _una persona_ de su familia. Sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, Kurt se levantó de la máquina, se estiró y fue a ver a Blaine.

La televisión estaba encendida, con algún programa de entrevistas sin sentido llenando el silencio, pero Blaine no estaba mirando. Acurrucado en su lado del sofá, estaba dormido, se quedo mirando al pequeño y muy joven muchacho. Kurt suspiró y tomó una manta roja de la parte posterior del sofá para cubrir al muchacho. Al ponerla suavemente alrededor de los hombros de Blaine, notó algo pequeño y gris en la alfombra negro y al recogerlo; noto un oso de peluche, no más grande que su mano. Blaine debía haberlo tenido cuando se quedó dormido. Parecía nuevo, así que Kurt dudaba de que se tratara de un recuerdo infantil, más probable era que fuera un regalo del novio, algo familiar para retener en esta ciudad lejana, en un departamento extraño.

Dios, el niño debe sentirse muy solo aquí.

Kurt recordó lo que se sentía al ser rechazado, no aceptado y llamado por distintos apodos sólo porque era gay. Recordó el dolor de su primera ruptura, también (y él también había tenido un recuerdo, una bufanda del chico que había encontrado en su habitación y se la llevó consigo a todas partes por semanas). Pero nunca estuvo sin apoyo. Él tenía su familia. Y aquí Blaine estaba, después de haber sufrido tanto rechazo y la ruptura justo el día anterior; solo.

La cólera estalló en el pecho de Kurt, no era algo nuevo; pero estaba más enojado de lo normal. Ya de por sí, se enojaba muy mal cuando se trataba de extraños anónimos, niños y niñas en las noticias que estaban conectados a él sólo por un destino similar, el hecho de que su sexualidad (o identificación de género, para el caso). Pero ahora, no era un extraño, era hermano pequeño de su mejor amigo, era un muchacho amable, increíblemente talentoso, con grandes ojos dorados y un hambre de vida; un chico que realmente merecía mucho más de lo que estaba recibiendo de su propia familia.

Y esta vez, la ira de Kurt se iba a encontrar con el destinatario correcto.

Puso el peluche en la media abierta mano de Blaine, apagó el televisor, las luces, se fue a su dormitorio, cerró la puerta detrás de él, y busco el número en su teléfono.

**... ... ...**

Cooper estaba en camino cuando Kurt lo llamó. Diez minutos más tarde llegó al departamento, entrando con su juego de llaves; dirigiéndose a la habitación, entró cerrando la puerta detrás de él como una trampa mortal. Cooper conocía a Kurt y no había manera demasiado buena para tratar de excusarse; el brillo acerado en los ojos entrecerrados significaba problemas. Así que sólo se preparó para la explosión.

"_Cooper_ _Evan Anderson_". Oh-oh. ¿Nombre completo _y_ una voz chillona? Era peor de lo que había imaginado. "¿Dónde demonios has estado? Es cerca de medianoche."

"En la of-" El sonido que Kurt hizo fácilmente podría haber venido de un gato enojado.

"No me digas que del _trabajo_, Cooper. ¿Qué parte de _Es casi media noche_ ¿no entendes? ¿Te fuiste a bailar a un bar de striptease después del trabajo para suplir las horas extras que van en tu sueldo? Tu hermano menor te ha estado esperando todo el día, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado."

Cooper estaba cansado, el día había sido largo y exigente, y era sólo el primero de una dura semana que empezaba. Él realmente no necesitaba que Kurt descargara sus frustraciones en él esa noche. Suspiró profundamente y levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador, deslizando molestia en su voz.

"Bueno, bueno, yo lo voy a sacar de tu vista ahora, además no tenías que estar con él todo el día, sábelo. Te dije que lo dejara solo en mi departamento, ¿no?"

Pero al parecer, era exactamente lo que _no_ debía decir, y a juzgar por la ira parpadeante en la cara de Kurt, era lo suficientemente intensa para que Cooper retrocediera medio paso. Kurt no era un hombre grande, nunca violento, pero tratar de ignorarlo cuando estaba de mal humor sería como tratar de hacer cargar un rinoceronte: muy imprudente.

"Cooper. En las últimas 36 horas este chico ha sido insultado por un padre homofóbico, abandonado por su novio, contactó a su hermano con el que no había hablado por solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo le pide ayuda, voló a Nueva York sólo para pasar el primer día entero acá con un virtual extraño. ¿No te parece que necesita un descanso?! El apoyo de su familia, ¿tal vez? Tiene _diecisiete_, Cooper. ¿Recuerdas cuando tenías diecisiete años? Porque yo sí. Y no me puedo ni imaginar pasar por algo como esto solo."

Ok, ouch. Eso pego donde mas dolía. Cooper sabía que había estado tomando su forma habitual zafarse de la situación, todo el día había mantenidose ocupado y no pensar en Blaine, de alejar la realidad lo mas que podía y tratar con ella más tarde. Funcionó, el hecho de no pensar en sus problemas familiares en el trabajó. Era una reacción automática a estas alturas, pero aquí fue Kurt, el que lo obligaba a enfrentar la situación. Tratar de escaparse no funcionaba, lo sabía; pero lo intentó de todos modos. Se sentó con un gran peso en el extremo de la cama.

"Te lo dije antes, no tengo instintos paternales. Sería el peor padre del mundo. Puedo dar Blaine un lugar para quedarse y darle de comer, pero-"

Kurt lo miró, exasperado. "¡No tenes otra opción, cariño! Tu hermano está acá y te necesita más que la comida y el alojamiento, _TE NECESITA_... ¡Así que deja de quejarte y compórtate como un adulto, mierda! Si te ayuda, creo que el premio lo peor padre era ya fue reclamado por el tuyo". Hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza. "Yo no lo entiendo, ¿por qué sos tan distante con Blaine? Dijo que no siempre había sido así, y sé que con razón de que sos un hombre cariñoso. Entonces, ¿qué pasó?"

Cooper suspiró y dejó caer su angustiada cabeza en sus manos. No estaba orgulloso de lo que iba a decir. Se sentía como si confesara un crimen.

"Cuando Blaine salió hace tres años, yo estaba allí. En casa. Mi padre lanzó un ataque masivo, mi mamá miró atónita y Bee corrió a su cuarto a llorar. Traté de hablar con ellos, convencerlos de que estaba bien, _hacer que_ ellos lo aceptaran. Terminó con una pelea entre mi padre y yo, la peor de todas. Me fui esa noche y nunca regrese."

"Te fuiste dejando a Blaine allí solo." Kurt habló en voz baja ahora, fríamente tranquilo.

"Sí. No podía mirarlo a los ojos después de eso. Yo no sabía qué decirle. Así que no dije nada."

Podía sentir la cálida mano de Kurt en su hombro, que ofreciéndole un confort que no sentía que se merecía.

"Coop. Ésta es tu oportunidad de cambiar eso, de volver a ver al héroe que en algún momento vi en ti. ¿Sabías que hasta hoy estuvo medio convencido de que desaprobabas su sexualidad también?"

A Cooper la garganta se le apretó dolorosamente, siempre mantuvo sus emociones a raya, pero querían salir corriendo como una avalancha ahora. "Dios. ¿Dónde está? Me lo llevaré a casa".

Kurt sacudió la cabeza, su voz era más suave ahora. "Está durmiendo en el sofá, déjalo dormir. Sólo asegúrate de que lo llamarlo mañana por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?, y por una vez, deja el trabajo cuando se supone y lleva a Blaine a casa, pasando algún tiempo con él."

"Lo haré, lo prometo." Eso sería difícil, pero no importaba. Haría que eso pase. "Gracias, Kurt."

"Está bien. Realmente tenes un hermano excepcional, ¿sabes? Deberías estar orgulloso de él."

**... ... ...**

Después de Cooper se había ido a su casa, Kurt sólo logró coser durante dos horas más antes de que su cansado cerebro se negara a cooperar más. Miró a Blaine, dejó una nota en la mesa de café, diciéndole que se sienta libre de ducharse y prepararse el desayuno; luego regresó a la habitación, se desnudo y cayó a la cama, durmiéndose inmediatamente.

Se despertó poco después del mediodía, sintiéndose bien descansado. Su cerebro necesita tiempo - y el café - para despertar completamente, por lo que Kurt se puso un par de bóxer, se estiró y salió de la habitación, tratando de recordar qué día era y si tenía algún plan para hoy. Un grito agudo lo saludó mientras entraba a la sala de estar. Oh, cierto. El hermano de Coop.

"Buenos días," murmuró él, sin detenerse en su camino a la cocina. Una vez allí, tarareó con aprecio. El café estaba recién hecho y el olor divino flotaba en el aire, por lo que Kurt se preparo rápidamente una gran taza de café con leche.

A media que tomaba el café, el cerebro de Kurt comenzó a registrar las cosas, como los ojos extremadamente abiertos de Blaine. El chico se había sonrojado, claramente tratando de no mirar, pero fallando espectacularmente. Kurt se miró, notando su estado de desnudez, las neuronas dormidas empezaban a hacer conexión.

"Oh. Lo siento, yo probablemente debería ponerme algo encima. Sólo dame un momento."

Él volvió a su café mientras Blaine murmuró algo que sonó como un ahogado "Está bien" y se volvió hacia el portátil sobre las rodillas.

Cuando el café finalmente entro, Kurt se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie en su cocina desnudo a excepción de su ropa interior, a sólo tres metros de un muchacho de diecisiete años, que sólo había conocido ayer, y no en circunstancias íntimas. No es que alguna vez había estado en circunstancias íntimas con un muchacho de diecisiete años de edad, pero ese no era el punto. El punto era - su cerebro, despertaba ahora, amablemente para ayudarlo - que anoche le había dicho a Coop que recordaba lo que era tener esa edad. Realmente lo hizo, y mientras él estaba completamente cómodo con su cuerpo ahora, en aquel entonces él habría estado probablemente mortificado si un hombre casi desnudo habría desfilado por la habitación.

Por otro lado, todavía había café en la taza. No podía soportar la idea de dejarlo e ir a ducharse y vestirse.

Miró a Blaine de nuevamente, captando la mirada del muchacho a mitad de camino, haciéndole sonrojar en un tono bastante rosa, suspiró.

"Probablemente no estás acostumbrado a que los hombres estén corriendo en ropa interior cerca de ti como a las primeras horas de... um, por la tarde. Lo siento, mi cerebro es inútil hasta que lo cargo con café, me olvidé que estabas acá. Espero que no haberte marcado para toda la vida."

Blaine se rió en voz baja, todavía ruborizado. "No te preocupes. Eres... realmente bueno. Como, a nivel de modelo así de bueno". Se sonrojó aún más.

Kurt se rió y se pasó los dedos por el pelo despeinado por el sueño. "Gracias, pero tengo mis serias dudas de eso en este mismo momento. Y gracias por hacer el café, por cierto. Es excelente."

Blaine sonrió como un niño alabado. "Cooper me dijo que te gustaba fuerte."

Kurt levantó la ceja. "Oh, ¿así que llamó?"

"Sí". A juzgar por la sonrisa feliz de Blaine, que debe haber sido una buena conversación. "Hablamos durante un largo rato. Dijo que estaría aquí a las 6:30 para que me llevara a su casa."

Kurt miró el reloj. Todavía tenían casi seis horas para llenar. Tragando el resto de su café, tomó una decisión rápida.

"Está bien, no tengo que ir al teatro hoy, así que estoy libre hasta las siete. La temperatura afuera parece soportable, también, así que ¿por qué no hacer una pequeña introducción de Nueva York? Voy mostrarte cómo moverte por aquí para estar seguro y evitar perderte. "

**... ... ...**

Era bien pasada la medianoche y el departamento estaba en el silencio nocturno alrededor de Blaine. A través de la pared, podía oír el suave ronquido de su hermano. Estaba sentado en el colchón que le serviría como cama las próximas nueve semanas, con la espalda contra la pared y un grueso cuaderno, muy usado en su regazo.

El departamento de Cooper resultó ser grande, amueblado con buen gusto y sucio, incluso después de ser recién limpiado. La habitación de invitados que se convirtió en el espacio de Blaine para el verano, había sido vaciado apresuradamente de todo lo que se había acumulado allí durante años. Era pequeña pero acogedora y a Blaine le gustó de inmediato. Ahora, con todas sus cosas colocadas en el tocador y en los estantes, se sentía acogedor.

Él ahuecó la almohada apoyando su espalda y miró a través de las últimas cinco páginas en las cuales había escrito. Habían pasado tantas cosas en el día de hoy que había sentido la necesidad de escribir, el reunirse con su hermano por primera vez en tres años, la larga y honesta conversación durante la cena; la explicación y posterior disculpa de Coop por haberlo dejado como él lo había hecho.

Y luego estaba la parte que hizo sonrojar Blaine, la parte de Kurt.

Había dudado antes de escribir sobre su reacción al ver a Kurt hoy temprano. Pero él siempre había sido completamente abierto en su diario, que era el único lugar donde no se censura de ninguna manera. Así que después de una breve pausa, Blaine tomo la pluma de nuevo y dejo que las palabras fluyan.

El problema con este tipo de escritura es que mientras que ayudó a sacar las cosas, a veces haces las fotos en tu cabeza e instas a los más fuertes instintos, aquellos que son más difíciles de resistir. Esta fue una de esas veces.

Después de mucho tiempo de la escritura frenética, Blaine cerró el cuaderno y lo puso en un cajón del escritorio. Esta vez no trató de ocultarlo, no aquí; estaba bastante seguro de que Cooper no andaría por sus cosas. Apago la luz, luchó contra si mismo un rato más, lo que realmente parecía inapropiado. Kurt no era sólo diez años mayor que él, también era el mejor amigo de Cooper. Pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte, y no era como si alguien lo supiera de todos modos, así que pronto Blaine estaba tirando de los pantalones de su pijama, asegurándose de tener pañuelos desechables a mano.

Su mente ya estaba repitiendo ese momento glorioso en que Kurt se había alejado de su habitación, piel cremosa perfecta con los músculos tonificados, causando en el cerebro de Blaine un cortocircuito inmediato. Su reacción había sido tan fuerte que debe haber parecido raro, pero Blaine no pudo haberlo ayudado mejor; así como no pudo frenar el hecho de que su miembro saltara a la simple imagen en su cabeza.

Blaine era un tipo de persona visual, los cuadros/fotos y la palabra impresa se grababan en él intensamente. Desde que había empezado a pensar en el sexo, siempre había tenido la idea de ver, sin tocar; para saber que era lo que afectaba a la mayoría. En el tiempo que había estado con Nathan, Blaine había tenido innumerables veces la fantasía de desnudar a su novio, al ver por fin su cuerpo, su miembro; y no sólo sentirlo a través de la tela que rozaba contra su cadera. Esto lo convirtió en mucho más que la simple posibilidad de tocarse así mismo. Había estado tan cerca de poder finalmente _verlo_ por primera vez cuando su padre había entrado.

Así que viendo a Kurt hoy, con el pelo desordenado y con sueño, completamente inconsciente de sí mismo, había enviado a Blaine al estado de excitación casi doloroso, instantáneamente se había sentido mareado. Ahora, detrás de los párpados cerrados, vio el sol tocando la espalda de Kurt mientras tomaba su café. Recordó el contorno grueso de su pene, con la erección matutina todavía luchando contra el algodón negro de su bóxer, y tuvo que reprimir el gemido que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios. Su mano tomo velocidad, con movimientos frenéticos sobre la piel demasiado seca, mientras la instantánea volvía a su cabeza; los ojos de Kurt tenían los colores del mar, soñolientos y aturdidos; su pelo que pareciera como si acabara de tener sexo, su expresión dichosa cuando bebía su café. Dios, si es _que_ fue suficiente para hacer que se vea tan erótico, ¿qué aspecto tendría cuando llegó?

Y como en las fantasías todo estaba permitido, se dejaba imaginar a Kurt desmoronando bajo sus manos – aunque era la suya -, sus labios; por encima de él, enterrándose profundamente en él. Ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvo, mientras sus músculos aprovecharon y pintaron su estomago con una cadena caliente de liberación, se mordió el puño así mismo para no llorar por la intensidad que sintió.

_**... ... ...**_

A una cuadra, en su departamento, Kurt gimió despreocupado mientras sus caderas tartamudeaban y terminaba en la boca ansiosa de su cita.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Que tal les pareció? Me enamoro todo! Kurt, Blaine, Cooper, Todo!

Por mis mini vacaciones adelante un poco las traducciones...

El link a la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8592749/ 1 / It-s-Not-Babysitting

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **anxioussquirrel**

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada de esta historia de amor. Espero que la disfruten, como lo hice yo. Son 27 capítulos. Sin mas que decir a disfrutar!

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado sus reviews, a los que siguen la historia y a los que la han convertido en favorito. **MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Dannydecriss **y** ValeAsencio** esto recién comienza!

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

Decir que Kurt estaba de mal humor sería la subestimación del mes. Se había quedado hasta las seis y media de la noche (o esta mañana si alguien quería ser anal*), frustrado e inquieto después de que Mitch se fuera a su casa, le había tomado un tiempo conciliar el sueño hasta entonces. Cuando realmente se estaba quedando dormido, Seb lo llamo a las 11 a.m. maldito sea, y lo peor era que era lo suficientemente descarado para despertarlo de un susto, gritando que era una emergencia, antes de reírse como si fuera la mejor broma y refiriéndose a la emergencia como una invitación para almorzar. Y ahora era mediodía, o lo suficientemente cerca – tal vez podría haber conseguido ocultar los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos - Kurt estaba de mal humor y de una manera muy perra; entro en el bar/café con la intención de romperle el culo a su amigo.

Por supuesto, Sebastián le conocía demasiado bien para darle una oportunidad. Tan pronto como Kurt apareció y dio algunos pasos hacia la mesa de siempre, le agarró y saludó con un beso húmedo y exigente. Sin embargo, Kurt sabía que Seb haría eso, por lo que sólo se dejo llevar por la sensación de seguridad, devolviendo el beso por unos segundos, antes de morder su labio inferior con fuerza. Su amigo saltó lejos con un grito ofendido.

"¡Ay, perra!"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "No pongas tu boca donde no pertenece, ¿tu mamá no te enseñó eso?"

Sebastián resopló, volviéndose hacia el bar ya, pero no sin antes palmearle el culo a Kurt.

"Me parece bien. Grande sin grasa mocha con un expresso extra?"

"Y un bollo de harina de avena."

"Mm, exigente."

"Lo dice el hombre que me ha forzado a levantarse al romper el alba y venir aquí antes del desayuno."

"Mi amor, tu amanecer es distinto al de la gente trabajadora es bien merecido almuerzo." Seb pasó el dinero al bartender y la empujó hacia la mesa de Kurt.

"No es mi culpa si insisten en mantener este horario." Kurt se acomodó en su sillón favorito y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Blaine estaba sentado en un rincón, amamantando a un pequeño café con leche, y junto a él, Cooper estaba jugando con un biscotti. Kurt levantó una ceja.

"Vaya, hola chicos. Seb, ¿cómo hiciste para _hacer_ esto? ¿Ataste a Coop y lo trajiste aquí? Yo no creo que él fuera capaz de dejar su cargo voluntariamente durante las horas de trabajo".

Sebastián se rió entre dientes y pasó Kurt su café, que bebió de inmediato.

"Más o menos. Allí estaba pateando y gritando."

Todos se rieron excepto Cooper, que masculló algo acerca de papeles importantes y horarios en su lugar. La cafeína se extendió lentamente a través de su sistema, por fin, Kurt mordisqueó su panecillo y preguntó.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el motivo de esta reunión a una hora tan impía?"

Sebastián se encargó de mover su silla un poco más lejos de él antes de responder.

"Bueno, yo estaba aburrido, en un lento día en el trabajo..." Sonriendo a Kurt y a Cooper, de manera sorprendentemente similar a los Fulgores de la Muerte, prosiguió con su explicación. "Así que decidí que era hora de conocer a Anderson Junior. Buen muchacho, si se me permite decirlo." Blaine le dedicó una leve sonrisa, parecía intimidado. "Además, yo necesitaba saber _todo_ sobre tu cita de anoche! Así que dime, ¿es Mick _el único_?"

Incluso ahora Cooper se animó y lo miraba fijamente. Kurt gimió.

"En primer lugar, su nombre es Mitch no, Mick. En segundo, era sólo una cita; chicos, no un compromiso. No veo por qué estás tan emocionados acerca de esto."

Fue Cooper quien respondió esta vez.

"Kurt, no fue solo una cita, era una _cuarta_ cita. No haz salido a más de citas con un mismo tipo desde aquel lío con James hace tres años."

Kurt frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

"Dos años y medio". Maldita sea. No se suponía que sonara que estaba a la defensiva.

"No interesa. La cosa es que siempre fueron citas de una noche, durante todo este tiempo que pasar a una cuarta cita? Es _enorme_".

"¿Me estás llamando puta?"

Trató de cargarse a Coop con la cara de puta, pero le salió: parcialmente cargado, ya que tenía muy poca cafeína en su sistema; sin embargo, debido a que su amigo ni siquiera parpadeó. Sebastián intervino:

"Sí, sí, sos una puta en oferta. Asúmilo, de todas maneras te queremos. Así que nos vas a decir querido amigo, ¿es _amooooooooooooor_? "

Cantó las últimas palabras con una voz ridículamente alegre, Kurt lo miró antes de encogerse de hombros.

"El amor es un mito".

Sebastián hizo una mueca. "Oh-oh. No quinta cita entonces? No serenatas en el Parque Central, no a la boda de lujo y a los lindos bebés gay?"

"Nop". Tomo su taza otra vez. Café. El mejor amigo de todos.

"Maldita sea". Sebastián gimió, pero Kurt vio a Cooper sonreír y extender su mano, con la palma hacia arriba. _Espere_, ¿qué mierda….? Ellos habían…

Seb maldito, sacó su billetera y puso en la mano de Coop uno bien doblados cien dólares.

"Está bien. Tenías razón. Pero sigo manteniendo el hecho de que él se va a enamorar de un chico de una vez y para siempre a finales de año."

Yup. Ellos habían estado apostando. Sobre su vida amorosa. Los bastardos.

Cooper embolsó el dinero y se rió entre dientes. "Y yo sigo diciendo que me debe otra de éstas para ese entonces."

"Como si vos supieras algo acerca de las relaciones. El estar casado con tu trabajo no cuenta, para que lo sepas". Sebastián sonrió y le robó el último pedazo de bizcocho a Cooper, ganando una palmada en la mano en el proceso.

"Ah, sí?_ Y vos_, por otra parte…"

Oh dios, lo estaban haciendo de nuevo. Iban a burlarse el uno del otro, y luego discutir, y luego Kurt tendría que ser un maldito mediador por el resto de la semana. De ninguna manera.

"Chicos. ¿_Chicos_?" Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar su atención. "Yo los odio a los dos."

Sebastián se golpeó la frente y movió su silla cerca de la de Kurt. "Tenes razón. Lo sentimos tanto. Necesitas que te consolemos y es que nosotros…".

"Yo _no_ necesito consuelo."

Cooper se inclinó hacia él sobre la mesa, también.

"Sólo tienes que decirnos lo que necesitas. ¿Un salida solo de chicos? ¿Beber hasta olvidar?"

"¿Una cogida amorosa?" dijo Sebastián poniendo la cara seria y preocupada. Bastardo.

"No, en serio; te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos" dijo Cooper acariciando la mano de Kurt.

"¿Qué pasaba con Mick…?" Seb empezó.

"Mitch".

"…Mitch, de todos modos; ¿El sexo era malo?" Ahora tenía la mirada de _consejero_ y Kurt realmente tenia suficiente de esta conversación. Él se rompió.

"El sexo estaba _muy bien_, muchas gracias. Era el resto que no. Sería bueno tener una conversación de vez en cuando. ¿Algunos intereses mutuos? No importa cuantas veces cojas con un tipo, a veces te das cuenta que es solo eso".

Un sonido ahogado provino de un costado y de repente, los tres se acordaron de Blaine; que estaba sentado en silencio en un rincón, con la cara roja y los ojos muy pero muy abiertos. Kurt rápidamente reprodujo los aspectos más destacados de la conversación en su cabeza y gimió.

"Mierda. Quiero decir… Genial. Ven? Ahora ustedes dos han aterrorizado a Blaine con su loco comportamiento. Lo siento, Blaine; no siempre somos…"

Sebastián alzó la mano para hacerle callar y miró fijamente a Blaine.

"¿Locos? ¿Intensos? Sí, lo somos. Pero no lo hagas en casa. Recuerda, no quieres ser como Kurt cuando seas grande, Joven Jedi. Hay todo un mundo de hermoso amor gay ahí afuera, no creas en aquellos que te dicen lo contrario. Kurt solo busca… compensación. James lo lastimo y…"

Kurt se puso de pie rápidamente, agarró la otra mitad de su panecillo. "_Oh mi Dios_, ok, es suficiente. Me voy a casa, volveré a dormir y yo no quiero saber de ninguno de los dos hasta que empiecen a comportarse como gente normal. O por lo menos lo más cerca de ello posible cuando el niño esta cerca. Gracias para el café. Adiós."

Habría aporreado la puerta al salir, pero era de las que iban y venían. Maldita sea. Incluso las puertas lo odiaba hoy. Echando humo, se dirigió hacia su apartamento.

**… … …**

Una hora después, Blaine estaba de vuelta en su habitación en el departamento de Cooper, con la cabeza todavía aturdida por todo lo que veía y oía. Había planeado ir y explorar la ciudad por su cuenta después de la comida, pero ahora mismo no tenía oportunidad para concentrarse en nada que esté fuera de su propia cabeza, por lo que se dio por vencido y volvió a casa en su lugar. El acostarse en el colchón, dejó que sus pensamientos se remontan a los acontecimientos en la cafetería.

Después de que Kurt se fuera, hubo un momento de silencio incómodo en la mesa. Los dos hombres se miraron como si se preguntara si habían ido demasiado lejos, pero pronto Sebastián se encogió de hombros y continuó contándole a Blaine la historia de cómo James, el ex-novio de Kurt, lo había dejado a menos de un mes antes de casarse, y cómo Kurt nunca había sido el mismo desde entonces. Todo esto fue antes de que Blaine oyera a Cooper decir que tenía que volver al trabajar.

Caminaron juntos por un rato, y ese tiempo Coop estaba tratando de convencer a Blaine de que Kurt era realmente un gran tipo, no importaba con cuántos hombres diferentes habría salido, mientras que Blaine se estaba preguntando si realmente parecía un niño con ellos. Porque, ¿cómo pudieron ellos interpretar todo mal?

Por otro lado, tal vez era mejor que lo hicieran. La verdad podría haber sido mucho más difícil para todos los presentes.

Todos ellos parecían creer que Blaine se sentía incómodo con la conversación. Perturbado, incluso, tal vez disgustado. Ellos no podían estar más lejos de la verdad por más que lo intentaran. Sus sentimientos eran algo totalmente diferentes.

No había celos, seguro. Sabía que no tenía absolutamente ningún derecho a estar celoso de todos los demás hombres que llegaron a besar y tocar a Kurt, Sebastián incluido. Pero, bueno o malo, el monstruo de ojos verdes estaba allí, dando vuelta por sus entrañas. Sus afilados sentidos auditivos le hicieron comprender que Kurt había tenido una cita (y, muy probablemente, tuvo relaciones sexuales) ayer por la noche, sino que se puso más inquieto cuando estaban hablando de _algo de __una sola noche_, y que a Kurt no le importaba _cuantas veces cojas con un tipo… _ gruhhhh. Blaine casi se había ahogado en la imagen que su cerebro trato de producir antes de que toda la sangre emigrara hacia el sur a toda prisa.

Hubo asombro entre sus sentimientos, mezclado con una especie de asombrosa incredulidad que le hizo sentarse tranquilamente en su rincón, tomarse su café con leche (el experimento que había sugerido Kurt y que estaba delicioso) y escuchar con atención. Allí estaba él, recién llegado de Ohio en donde había sido objeto de burlas, de acoso, enseñándole que no había lugar para gente como él, manteniendo su sexualidad para sí mismo, aunque sólo sea por su propia seguridad; para luego encontrarse con _esto_. Tres hombres adultos, incluyendo a su propio hermano _heterosexual_, sentados en un lugar público, hablando y bromeando acerca de las relaciones gay, _sexo_ gay incluso. Sin una sombra de miedo, sin mirar a su alrededor para comprobar si alguien rechazaba su comportamiento, como si fuera algo completamente normal.

Debido a que _era_ normal. Esta es la forma en que se supone que deben ser las cosas en todas partes. No es que Nueva York fuera extraña, el resto del mundo es el que era raro y malo, todos esos lugares donde dos chicos tomados de la mano se los mira con asco y una lluvia de palabras de odio, o algo peor.

Blaine ahora sabía que existían lugares como aquí, pero era una teoría, una clase de utopía gay. Ahora que había llegado a verlo por sí mismo, sabía sin lugar a dudas de que quería vivir allí. Haría cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance para volver a Nueva York después de graduarse, y se quedaría allí, donde su sexualidad no era la que determinaba quién era y que podía hacer. Él quería ser normal, tener relaciones normales, desamores normales, el sexo normal, cosas que todo el mundo daba por sentado. Hasta poder tener una cita abiertamente, poner las manos donde quisiera, besar en público, vivir con un novio, casarse algún día. Quería tanto todo eso que dolía demasiado.

Sin embargo, no era lo único que quería y _eso_ podría ser un problema.

¿Por que estaba equivocado al querer desesperadamente _ser cogido varias veces_ por el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor?

**… … …**

"¿Kurt y Sebastián alguna vez... …ya sabes?" Preguntó Blaine a Cooper después de cenar comida china esa noche. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado obvio, pero desde que los vi besarse, la pregunta no lo dejaba en paz.

Cooper se echó a reír. "Dios no. Se que actúan como un viejo matrimonio a veces, pero nunca han salido. O incluso dormido juntos. Es algo de ellos, el probarse, el tocarse, pero dudo sigan mas allá de eso. Se quieren demasiado como para arruinar las cosas, creo; se necesitan mutuamente. Todos lo hacemos."

"Parece que ustedes tres son muy buenos amigos."

Coop asintió con la cabeza, con el rostro serio.

"Los mejores. No sé qué haría sin ellos. Bueno, probablemente trabajar más y estar menos cuerdo." Le dirigió una sonrisa a Blaine antes de volver a jugar con sus palillos. "Es gracioso, ¿sabes? Todos somos completamente diferente, y sin embargo, hacemos clic de alguna manera. Hablamos, nos reunimos, hacemos cosas tontas, y al mismo tiempo, sabemos que podemos confiar en los demás con nuestras vidas. Ha habido situaciones en las que aprendimos que podíamos depender de los otros".

"¿Cómo cuales?" Blaine preguntó antes de que pudiera pensar que podría ser demasiado privado. Pero a Cooper no le importaba, al parecer.

"Cuando el padre de Kurt tuvo su segundo ataque al corazón. Decidieron hacerle una cirugía de bypass, esa misma noche, y en su estado era muy arriesgado, pero también lo estaban esperando. Kurt tenía como ocho horas para llegar allí antes de la cirugía, creo que, fue justo antes de Navidad, así que no podía conseguir un vuelo más temprano, todo estaba reservado. Él nos llamó, casi histérico, para cuando Sebastián llegó al departamento de Kurt media hora más tarde, ya tenía un pequeño avión privado listo para Kurt y un taxi esperando afuera para llevarlo al aeropuerto".

Mandíbula Blaine podría haber golpeado el suelo y haber vuelto antes de que se diera.

"¿Sebastián tiene un avión privado?"

Cooper se rió. "No, todavía no, al menos. Pero él es de una familia muy rica y trabaja con la gente que tiene más dinero del que puedan gastar. Él tiene sus caminos. Finge que no le importaba demasiado, pero luego se va y utiliza su dinero y conexiones para ir por encima y más allá, todavía"

"¿Qué pasa con el padre de Kurt? ¿Estaba bien?" Blaine tuvo que preguntar, recordaba a Kurt diciéndole lo importante que su familia era para él y como lo había apoyado.

Cooper asintió con la cabeza y puso la caja sobre la mesa.

"Sí, la cirugía salió bien y esta casi como nuevo, gracias a Dios. No sé cómo Kurt habría sobrevivido si hubiera perdido a su padre y luego, justo en cima del problema James lo deja. Ese fue un mes malo para él. Kurt deja todo para cuidar de las personas cercanas a él, pero cuando se trata de pedir ayuda, es peor que una mula. Se encierra en su pequeño mundo, haciendo difícil llegar a él y convencerlo de que te deje a alguien hacerse cargo de _él_, para variar. Es algo así como vos en ese sentido".

Blaine no dijo nada. Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que el arrojar sus problemas a los demás no los resolvía, y a menudo empeoran las cosas. Es por eso que la llamada telefónica a Cooper fue un claro acto de desesperación, no era algo que hacía. No pedía ayuda. Se las arreglaba solo. Es por eso que él supo entender a Kurt, su corazón se le hizo un nudo al pensar en lo difícil que debe haber sido para él, en aquel momento.

"De todos modos", bostezó y se estiró Cooper. "¿Planes para mañana?"

"Si. Creo que voy a dar una vuelta, hacer algunas cosas turísticas, ya sabes."

"Está bien. Sólo ten cuidado. Ah, y antes de que me olvide de nuevo" dijo Cooper tomando su billetera y sacando una tarjeta de débito. "El código es 0823, como tu cumpleaños. Tenes que comer y comprar cosas a veces, ¿no? Tampoco derroches, pero tampoco cuentes cada centavo"

Blaine tomó la tarjeta, sorprendiéndose con la confianza que su hermano depositaba en él. "¡Gracias!"

"No hay de qué. Mañana como voy a volver tarde, ¿tal vez arregles con Kurt para la cena si quieres compañía?"

"Pero él dijo..."

Cooper se rió. "Se refería a Seb y a mi no a vos, tonto. No te preocupes por eso, no es la primera vez, que lo dice"

**… … …**

*anal: la historia original dice anal y por mas vueltas que le de al asunto, siempre termina en "anal". Perdón!

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Que tal les pareció? Cooper solo lo empuja en la boca del lobo, o no?

Como estoy en mi etapa de relax, voy a decirles tres cosas del próximo capitulo:

1- Kurt cocina para Blaine

2- Blaine despierta a Kurt de la manera mas dulce (no sean mal pensados!)

3- Kurt se da cuenta de algo

Bonus: _¿Por que__ la tierra no lo tragaba ya?_

ja ja ja ja ja soy mala a veces! ja ja ja ja ja

Como siempre, el link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8592749/ 1 / It-s-Not-Babysitting

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **anxioussquirrel**

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada de esta historia de amor. Espero que la disfruten, como lo hice yo. Son 27 capítulos. Sin mas que decir a disfrutar!

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

Le tomó un tiempo a Blaine hacerse de coraje y llamar a Kurt al día siguiente, y digamos que el sueño erótico muy intenso que había tenido la noche anterior no lo ayudaba, tampoco. Sólo esperaba que ser capaz de mirar a Kurt y no imaginarlo en todo tipo de formas indecentes. Pero a eso de las cuatro, después de pasear por la ciudad monumental desde la mañana temprano, él realmente se necesita parar sentarse, descansar y comer algo. O tal vez cenar solo en algún lugar al azar, o llamar a Kurt. Y ya estaba harto de estar solo.

Kurt no parecía sorprendido o irritado cuando Blaine le propuso cenar juntos. Él simplemente dijo, "Claro. ¿Eres alérgico a algo?"

"No que yo sepa. ¿Por qué?"

Kurt tarareaba para sí mismo, hubo un sonido de gabinetes de apertura y cierre en el fondo.

"¿Que cosas no comes?"

Ninguna explicación a continuación. Eso estaba bien.

"Um... ¿caracoles? ¿Hígado? Y no me gusta mucho aceitunas negras".

Kurt tarareó un poco más y ahora Blaine podía oírlo revolviendo vigorosamente algo. "Genial! Vení en una hora y te dejaré elegir".

La llamada se desconecto y Blaine miró el teléfono, confundido. ¿Elegir qué? Bueno, lo que sea que fuera ya se iba a enterar muy pronto.

Resultó que lo que Kurt le había querido decir era mejor pizza que Blaine había comido, casera, con corteza fina y un montón de ingredientes frescos que pudo elegir, aunque había llegado cinco minutos tarde del horario que Kurt dio. Mientras estaban sentados en el sofá después, llenos y felices, bebiendo mojitos vírgenes porque aún hacia calor, Blaine preguntó.

"¿Todavía estás enojado con Cooper y Sebastián?"

Kurt se rió con buen humor. "No, pero no les digas, ellos merecen sufrir un poco más Eso fue muy desconsiderado de su parte. No necesitabas saber todo eso."

"No me importa." Sorprendentemente, Blaine consiguió no sonrojarse en lo absoluto.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "A mi si. Me hizo ver como un estereotipo andante. No quiero que pienses eso, sobre todo una vez que termines la escuela secundaria y estés en un lugar donde puedes ser tú mismo".

"Kurt. Ya lo sé. Está bien."

Los ojos azul-grises lo un momento antes de que Kurt asintió. "Está bien, entonces."

Blaine decidió cambiar el tema.

"Yo quería preguntar - ¿Te importaría si vengo a veces a tocar el piano y he estado lejos del mío durante más de una semana, yo no quiero entrar oxidado?".

Kurt sonrió y agitó la mano hacia el instrumento.

"Claro, siempre y cuando no toques cuando estoy durmiendo... No me importa cuando trabajo o hago otras cosas. De hecho, utiliza las llaves extra que tiene Coop y vení cuando quieras. Mi horario de trabajo esta en el refrigerador, de esa manera te puedes guiar para saber si voy a estar o no en casa."

Blaine tenía un poco de dificultad para dar crédito a sus oídos.

"Espera, ¿quieres que este yo sólo... vaya y venga, incluso si no estás aquí?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Claro. ¿Por qué sos en realidad un delincuente adolescente y sólo es un buen disfraz?"

Blaine se sonrojó. "No, pero…"

Kurt hizo un gesto con asombro.

"No tengo ninguna razón para no confiar en vos. Mejor dicho me agradas, así que siéntate invitado a venir cuando lo desees... O casi... Te voy a avisar cuando es um... mejor no". Él negó con la cabeza y cambió rápidamente de tema. "Oh, por cierto, si queres ir a visitar el teatro alguna vez, está bien, también. Sólo te pido que lo hagas un día en el que este allí, mas que nada para conseguirte un pase de visitante y presentarte al elenco y demás; así puedes ir directamente cuando quieras. No les importará".

"Wow", fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Blaine. Y luego se contuvo y agregó: "Gracias, Kurt. Eres increíble."

Este iba a ser el mejor verano.

… … …

La semana siguiente cayó en una rutina fácil, todos los días. No fue algo planeado, para Blaine los días se dividían en caer en el departamento de Kurt a tocar el piano, visitar el teatro (Kurt lo llevo hasta un guardia de seguridad anciano y le consiguió un pase, presentándolo como "un amigo de Ohio que vino de visita este verano") y salir juntos a ver el lado menos turístico de Nueva York. Oh, y cómo Blaine amaba a su recorrido por Broadway! Kurt sabía mucho acerca de las historias, anécdotas y curiosidades que para el final del día la cabeza de Blaine daba vueltas y estaba más enamorado de teatro que nunca. Podría ser también, que estaba un poquito enamorado con su guía, admitió para sí mientras caminaban de vuelta al departamento de Cooper más tarde esa noche. Aunque, se corrigió rápidamente, probablemente era sólo el vaso de vino que Kurt ordeno por él en la cena.

Con todo, Blaine se sentía mejor y más feliz tenía en mucho tiempo. Dejó de preocuparse por los problemas con su padre y prefirió disfrutar de su tiempo aquí hasta que él regresara a su casa a finales de agosto. Incluso se olvido del drama con Nathan, cuando vio una perspectiva más amplia de lo que la vida podía ofrecerle fuera de Ohio, veía la situación como un punto oscuro en su memoria. Él estaba en una ciudad maravillosa con su hermano, tenía su música y la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos cómo un espectáculo de Broadway se hacia, él se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en amigo de un hombre hermoso y fascinante que lo entendía como nadie.

La vida era buena.

… … …

"Hey. No te preocupes, estoy molesto".

De esta manera Kurt le dio la bienvenida a Blaine a la una de la tarde a la mitad de su segunda semana en Nueva York. Él acababa de llegar al departamento de Kurt después de pasar la mañana caminando, escuchando a los músicos callejeros, que le fascinaba; y algunos que había conocido hoy eran realmente buenos.

Se lavó las manos bajo el grifo de la cocina y se apoyó en el mostrador. "¿Pasó algo?"

Kurt apretó los dientes, y luego hizo una mueca al oírlo.

"Peterson pasó, y su estúpido papel en la idiota serie de tv". Blaine asintió con la cabeza señalando que continúe, él conocía a la mayoría de los actores por su nombre ahora, y Peterson era el protagonista masculino. "Él no puede hacer mañana por la tarde su montaje, por lo que tengo que levantarme a las diez de la mañana y arrastrar mi culo al teatro sólo para él. ¡Mierda! Dios, odio los despertadores. Seré una bruja mañana, para que lo sepas".

"Creo que voy a sobrevivir. ¿Pero todavía vamos a cenar?"

Kurt asintió. "Claro, pero no digas que no te lo advertí si te muerdo o algo."

Blaine se fue temprano esa tarde - él tenía planes para hacer un poco de turismo por la mañana temprano al día siguiente. Y si iba por un café al barrio de Kurt a las 9:50 de la mañana bueno - eso sería una coincidencia completa. Pero ya que estaba tan cerca, podría muy bien comprar un doble espresso moka sin grasa y un bollo para Kurt y dejárselo a la pasada para hacer su día un poco mejor, ¿no?

Excepto cuando él entró en el departamento de Kurt de puntillas a las 9:55, depositando en la cocina los valiosos objetos en el mostrador, se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué hacer ahora. Su plan - totalmente improvisado, por supuesto - había sido salvar Kurt del ataque de la maldita alarma del reloj, y despertarlo con su bebida favorita caliente en su lugar. ¡Pero no podía dejárselos en el dormitorio! Y el olor del café no iba a pasar a través de la puerta cerrada, al menos no lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a Kurt.

Sin embargo... algo más lo haría. Faltando sólo dos minutos para las diez, Blaine se sentó al piano y comenzó a tocar una melodía suave y dulce, como murmuro al principio para subir el volumen gradualmente, sin llegar a ser realmente fuerte. No escucho mucho ruido de la habitación, pero el reloj alarma nunca sonó, y cinco minutos después de las diez Kurt abrió la puerta y le sonrió.

"Creo que voy a perdonarte por tocar mientras dormía. Esa fue una buena manera de despertarme, Blaine."

… … …

Kurt odiaba los despertadores con pasión. Era un dispositivo asqueroso que te sacudía sin ninguna consideración cuando estabas medio de un sueño o en alguna fase sacándote de la peor manera posible, era pura maldad.

La hermosa música, por otra parte, se enredaron en sus sueños y le condujo suavemente hacia la conciencia, fue un hermoso despertar. Kurt logró apagar el despertador justo antes de que sonara, y cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio, completamente vestido, ya estaba despierto lo suficiente como para determinar que a pesar de la hora intempestiva, sólo estaba somnoliento, no como un asesino irritado. No era nada que una buena dosis de cafeína no podía curar. Mmm… ¿tal vez el pianista guapo en su sala de estar habría pensado en hacer el café?

Resultó que había hecho algo más que eso. Un mocha fuerte, caliente, en una taza de viaje para mantenerla caliente, incluso! Y un panecillo de arándanos fresco estaban esperándolo en la cocina, y _wow_, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguno de los hombres que _con los que salía_ habían pensado en eso? Sólo una cosa simple, el desayuno, _el café_, eso le demostraba lo considerado que Blaine era. Y ni siquiera habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Por no decir, que Blaine se encargó de prestar atención y recordar orden de café de Kurt, se sentía extrañamente conmovido.

Maldita sea, él sería un novio increíble. Atractivo, con sentido de la moda, bien educado, cariñoso, atento... hablaban durante horas, a veces, y nunca se acaba los temas; Kurt realmente disfrutaba de esas conversaciones. Claro, Blaine era más joven, con menos conocimiento sobre cómo funciona el mundo, y un poco ingenuo, pero él era entusiasta y apasionado, e intelectualmente, un socio en igualdad de Kurt, lo que no ocurría con tanta frecuencia entre los chicos que conoció.

En el momento en que estaba a medio camino a través del mocca, el cerebro de Kurt despertó correctamente y puso fin a su pequeña fantasía, dejándolo al borde de un fiesta de lastimera titulada "Debería _entonces_ salir con él, si no fuera diez años más joven y el hermano de mi mejor amigo". Suspirando, Kurt terminó su desayuno y empujó ese pensamiento de su mente, aunque los ojos sonrientes de Blaine sobre las teclas del piano no se lo hicieron fácil.

… … …

Dos días más tarde, Kurt estaba trabajando hasta tarde en el teatro vacío. O más bien, perdiendo el tiempo para esperar a un actor que quedó estancado por algunos problemas con su gato. Había llamado, divagando de una cita con el veterinario, los retrasos y el tráfico; y Kurt que era considerado, él _realmente_ lo era, lo necesitaba para coser esa noche los disfraces de este tipo, antes de sumergirse en la pesadilla que era los vestidos de época. Él tenía un calendario programado, y no podía hacer nada sin definir las piezas correctamente en un cuerpo que respira vida.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos molestos.

"Hola, yo pasaba por aquí y fuera el de la guardia me dijo que todavía estabas aquí. Pensé en bajar a saludar".

Blaine estaba de pie en la puerta, mirando... wow, definitivamente diferente. Estaba en unos simples pantalones de gimnasia negros y una remera ajustada al torso negra. Con unos pocos mechones oscuros de su cabello que se habían escapado del su estilo cuidado y se enrulaban adorablemente en la frente y las sienes. Este fue el estilo menos elaborado en el que Kurt lo había visto, y tuvo que admitir que realmente disfrutaba de la vista.

Pero su ojo profesional vio algo más que un chico caliente, y en el próximo segundo Kurt revolvía entre sus papeles para comprobar las medidas. Si estaba en lo cierto - y tenía años de experiencia en juzgar estas cosas, así que lo más probable era que lo estaba - esa podría ser una manera de salvar su noche, después de todo. Encontró en la página de la derecha y leyó a través de ella rápidamente para refrescar su memoria. _¡Sí!_ altura y estructura de Blaine eran muy similares a la de Bell, el actor que estaba esperando. Kurt podía hacer lo que necesitaba con un sustituto, y luego corregir pequeñas diferencias en un momento posterior.

"¿Cuánto mides?"

Blaine parecía un poco sorprendido por la pregunta repentina. "Um... ¿1,80 m?"

"No, no lo medís, deja eso." Kurt se levantó y se paró a Blaine. "1,67; tal vez un _poquito_ más. ¡Excelente! Ahora sácate la ropa".

"¿Q-qué?"

Kurt volvió de la pila de piezas de tela, cortadas y preparadas para la adaptación. La cara sorprendida de Blaine lo hizo detenerse y rebobinar en el último minuto de conversación, y resopló en silencio al darse cuenta de lo que debe haber sonado. Típico: su cerebro estaba a kilómetros por delante de su boca.

"Lo siento, no, no es lo que parece" dijo que, apoyado en el borde de la mesa. "Es solo que… ¿Te importaría modelar un traje para mí? Tengo que montarlo y prepararlo para coser; el actor viene desastrosamente demorado y a este paso no voy a estar en casa hasta las diez al menos, tengo mucho que hacer esta noche. Sos muy parecido a él, así que si pudieras... Me ayudaría mucho, y sólo te robo quince o quizás veinte minutos de tu tiempo".

"Y... ¿desnudo?"

"Oh, sólo con la ropa interior, obviamente."

Blaine miró rápidamente a su alrededor como si buscara una ruta de escape. Parecía inseguro cuando volvió a mirar a Kurt.

"Um, sí, sólo que... He estado en el gimnasio y estoy todo sudado y asqueroso Había una multitud esta noche, así que pensé que podía ducharme en casa y…"

Oh. Así que _ese_ era el problema, ¿un poco de sudor?

"Está bien, no me importa en absoluto."

"Pero…"

Blaine todavía se veía como un ciervo cuando es enfocado con las luces altas y en circunstancias normales Kurt daría marcha atrás. Esta noche, sin embargo, él realmente quería irse a casa y ponerse a trabajar ya. Haciendo su mejor cara de súplica, sabiendo muy bien que estaba jugando sucio. Bueno, no era como él planeó el asalto sexual del niño.

"¿Por favor?!" Inclinó un poco la cabeza para un mejor efecto, pero luego se puso serio como un pensamiento vino a él. "A menos que te sientas incómodo con esto, quiero decir."

Blaine negó con la cabeza y se rió con voz temblorosa.

"No, está bien, si _realmente_ no te importa que yo este asqueroso... ¿Y qué… me debo quitar todo?"

Kurt le sonrió. "¡Genial! Gracias, me estás ayudando _mucho_. Sólo la parte de arriba ¿de acuerdo? Voy a empezar con la camisa y el chaleco"

Se dio la vuelta para recoger las distintas piezas de tela y cuando volvió a mirar a Blaine... No, él no _jadeo_ ¿por qué lo haría? Él había estado con muchos hombres atractivos, era solo un modelo ¿de acuerdo? Así que no fue un grito de asombro, sólo un poco sorprendido e inhalo muy fuerte. Que apenas se escucho. Sí fue eso.

Él no esperaba que Blaine fuera... bueno, _así_. Tenía diecisiete años, por el amor de los dioses (_casi dieciocho_, susurro su mente traicionera). Los niños de diecisiete años de edad, no se parecen a los dioses griegos: toda la piel bronceada, musculosos brazos, pecho entonado con una dispersión de pelo oscuro, y cintura diminuta con forma de V marcando peligrosamente hacia bajo.

No eran así, ¿verdad? Por lo menos, Kurt no podía recordar alguno igual a _eso_ de su escuela secundaria local.

Blaine se movió de su área de visión (_te esta_ _mirando Kurt, es totalmente una__ mirada__, espeluznante!_) finalmente eso impulsó a Kurt a entrar en acción. Él se acercó y comenzó a encajar las piezas probando la camisa. Hablaba mientras trabajaba, no sólo tratando de relajar a Blaine, que estaba claramente tenso; sino también para su propio beneficio. Él necesitaba dejar de pensar en toda esa piel bronceada salada que pide a gritos ser lamida, tan cerca, que irradia calor y el olor embriagador combinado del _hombre_ y _verano_ _caliente_ y algún tipo de cítrico para después del afeitarse. En realidad, sólo de pensarlo ya era inapropiado.

"Así que ¿fuiste al gimnasio? ¿Cuál?" Se puso de pie detrás de Blaine y enderezó la tela en la espalda un poco para hacer la costura regular. Blaine se encogió de hombros, deslizándose fuera de la simetría de nuevo.

"El que va Cooper. Me dijo que podía usar su membresía, mientras yo estoy aquí como él no tiene tiempo para ir. Peleo cuando estoy en Dalton, así que pensé que sería bueno practicar de vez en cuando, mientras yo estoy aquí"

_Ngh_.

_Concéntrate en no clavarlo con un alfiler, pervertido. Tu perversión con los chicos sudorosos puede esperar hasta más tarde. En tu casa. Con una botella de lubricante, o algo así._

"Um. Boxeo. Quien lo hubiera dicho".

Blaine tarareaba, sonando un poco distraído. Los músculos de su estómago se agitaban, repercutiendo bajo la mano de Kurt mientras alisaba el algodón delgado para quedar correctamente puesto.

"Uh, sí. Me empecé después de haber sido intimidado tanto en mi antigua escuela. Yo no quiero ser indefenso nunca _ma-á-as"_.

El tartamudeo un poco entrecortado fue el resultado de Kurt deslizando sus manos por los lados de Blaine para comprobar el ajuste.

"Lo siento, ¿te pegue?"

"No, no, estoy bien."

"Está bien, entonces, vamos a hacer las mangas ahora".

… … …

A Blaine se le estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil distraerse ante la proximidad de Kurt, su aroma sutil lo rodeaba como una bruma cálida y embriagadora, y sus manos - fugazmente lo tocaban, al alisar la tela, siempre con una serena suavidad.

Sobrevivió a la camisa ceñida y el chaleco fue más fácil con una barrera más gruesa de tejido entre la piel. Blaine se distrajo más al hablar sobre los nuevos descubrimientos musicales en las calles. Pero entonces... llegó la hora de adaptar los pantalones.

No era que Blaine nunca había estado en ropa interior delante de otros chicos antes, por supuesto: vestuarios, piscinas... era un chico normal, después de todo. Era sólo que... nunca se había desnudado delante de un chico que... que… le gustara. Y además, del que se sentía por demás atraído. Él no estaba de ninguna manera avergonzado de su cuerpo, solo que ahora se sentía realmente asqueroso por el sudor seco, haciendo que su piel este pegajosa, con el pelo probablemente hecho un desastre. No era precisamente la forma de impresionar a un hombre, de verdad. Esperaba no oler mal.

_Bueno, aquí vamos..._

Un instante después se paró frente a Kurt en nada más que en sus bóxer de color rojo, con la cara hirviendo y sonrojado. Afortunadamente, Kurt estaba metido en su trabajo, la preparación de las piezas de tela y sujetando alrededor de las caderas de Blaine, moviéndose por…

_Oh-kay. Piensa en cosas poco sexy ahora. ¡Rápido! No sexy? Oh! El intento de Cooper de cocinar carne asada anoche. Vagabundos sin hogar en el metro. La gente limpiando los desechos de sus perros en el Parque Central. Bien, muy bien Anderson! Mantén la mente en alto! (ehhh, en realidad, bajo….)_

Kurt había terminado de adaptar los pantalones en el área de su trasero y se trasladó a las piernas, lo que significaba...

_Mierda. Más no sexy, ahora. Vaginas. Enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Mis padres teniendo relaciones sexuales. Ew!_

_¡A la mierda! ¡¿Nada está funcionando?!_

Por supuesto, nada funcionaba; porque Kurt Hummel actualmente estaba arrodillado delante de él con la cara justo delante de la entrepierna de Blaine, y estaba sujetando la tela en la costura de la pierna de lado, de vez en cuando sus dedos rozaban la piel sensible de la cara interna del muslo de Blaine. Lo que era, bueno; simplemente demasiado para que un muchacho adolescente hormonal lo pueda soportar sin ningún tipo de reacción, ¿de acuerdo?

Así, respirar profundamente . Vamos a terminar pronto ¿Tal vez Kurt ni se dio cuenta? Sí, eso! No… un bulto que crece rápidamente a nivel de tus ojos es generalmente algo difícil de no ver.

_¡Joder! Ooops, no pienses en joder. Mejor colchones. O, en realidad… sólo…_

_¿Podría la tierra tragarme ya?_

Tomó varios minutos de tortura, que se sentían como si nunca terminarían antes de que Kurt se pusiera de pie y asintiera, aparentemente satisfecho con los efectos de su obra. Um, los efectos sastrería, obviamente, no los _otros_ efectos. Kurt tuvo la gentileza de no hablar con Blaine de _ese __problema_ en lo absoluto.

Kurt debería haber tenido un calambre, pobre hombre; arrodillado en el suelo con sus pantalones ajustados de esa manera, se movía de manera incomoda cuando se levanto y se aparto para dejar a Blaine vestirse. Y si… las manos de Kurt parecían temblar un poco y sus ojos eran más oscuros de lo normal, debe de haber sido la imaginación de Blaine.

No había otra explicación.

… … …

**Notas finales:**

¿Que tal les pareció? No puedo parar de reírme! Pobre Kurt! Pobre Blaine!

Como siempre, el link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8592749/ 1 / It-s-Not-Babysitting

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **anxioussquirrel**

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada de esta historia de amor. Espero que la disfruten, como lo hice yo. Son 27 capítulos. Sin mas que decir a disfrutar!

Como verán sigo en mi etapa de relax... así que aprovechen!

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

La segunda semana de estancia Nueva York Blaine llegó a su fin, era casi el final de Junio. El calor era todavía espeso en el aire, dejando a todos sudados e irritables. Pero Blaine se sentía ansioso y nervioso de una manera que no tenían nada que ver con el clima.

Desde aquella noche con Kurt en el teatro, que era muy difícil para él quedarse quieto. Comenzó a crear estrategias para mantenerse ocupado.

El lunes, se centró en lugares con música en vivo, cafés, restaurantes, bares de karaoke. Pedía un café o un refresco y charlaba con la gente, se asombraba con cuántos lugares esta ciudad ofrecía la oportunidad de cantar y tocar. En ciertos días, sólo podía venir y llevar a tocar, no importa cuán aficionado eras. Blaine se prometió a sí mismo que probaría un día, la mera posibilidad de poder tocar era de por sí estimulante.

El martes, exploró el metro. Viajó por toda la longitud de algunas líneas, empezando con paradas al azar, tratando de encontrar algo interesante en todas partes: edificios singulares, un pequeño parque bonito, una vista preciosa o un árbol, una tienda de música. Tomo todo tipo de fotos y recuerdos para llevarse a casa esa noche, y sin embargo, tan agotado como estaba, todavía tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño.

El miércoles fue arte. Hizo una lista de las exposiciones para ver este verano, y ya que se requiere mucho más que sólo un día de su tiempo, él comenzó con los que tienen el menor plazo. El día estaba ocupado y lleno de cosas bellas, interesantes y era evidentemente raro, pero a medida que se acercaba al departamento de Cooper esa noche, él todavía sentía que algo le faltaba. Ni siquiera sabía lo que era. Sin pensarlo mucho, se volvió y se dirigió hacia el departamento de Kurt en su lugar.

El piano. Echaba de menos a tocar el piano después de un periodo de cinco días.

El departamento estaba oscuro y en silencio cuando entró, no había sonido de de una máquina de coser o el zumbido de Kurt fluir a través de la puerta de su estudio. No fue una gran sorpresa, Kurt le había contado el sábado que no iba a tener tiempo para reunirse durante varios días por lo menos. Pasaba todo su tiempo esta semana la creación de algunos vestidos elaborados, con multicapas. Tenía dos costureras que lo ayudaban, por lo que había planeado trabajar en su taller del teatro durante el día. Blaine sabía todo sobre él, y ciertamente no había esperado ver a Kurt allí. Sin embargo, se sintió un poco decepcionado. Ok, _muy_ decepcionado. Lo cual era una tontería.

Sacudió la cabeza para mover sus pensamientos en otra dirección. Funcionó por un tiempo, pero después de diez minutos de atención, se dejó llevar sobre las olas de la música y su mente se quedó con el tema que había estado rebotando constantemente en el último par de días.

Echaba de menos a Kurt.

Y no sólo en esa forma simple y fácil como cuando extrañas a un amigo, como cuando está en casa enfermo durante una semana y que no tenes a nadie para intercambiar notas en una clase aburrida o para ir a tomar café. No, esto era como un dolor, persistente e imposible de localizar. Como una vibración constante en su cerebro, como si no pudiera relajarse porque algo importante faltaba. Se mantuvo alerta, haciéndolo detenerse y girar en el medio de la calle más de una vez en los últimos días, porque pensó que había visto la forma graciosa de Kurt, o el azul de sus ojos tormentosos; pensó que había oído su risa.

Era agotador. Y así, _tan_ estúpido.

Blaine apretó los dientes y se puso a tocar la pieza difícil de nuevo de la partitura que había dejado allí la semana pasada. Fue una buena distracción y aunque no llenó el hueco que dejó el anhelo, era suficiente por ahora.

Así era la cosa, se había enamorado de un hombre que nunca podría tener ¿y qué? Había que lidiar con ello.

Y luego se fue el jueves, y algo sucedió, y Blaine se quedó confundido y aterrorizado, con la cabeza dando tumbos y con el corazón desbocado por el pánico y la ansiedad, y tal vez un poco de esperanzado. Mientras estaba sentado en su habitación tarde esa noche, temblando, solo, volviéndose loco con el huracán de emociones, que sólo una persona podía entender y no juzgarlo; y tal vez incluso ayudarlo.

Con dedos temblorosos, Blaine desplazo a través de sus contactos, hasta que lo encontró.

_Kurt Hummel_

Escribió un breve texto, presiono _Enviar_ y esperó.

**… … …**

Un texto entrante sobresaltó Kurt alrededor de las 2 a.m., cuando estaba acurrucado en un sillón con la tercera copa de vino tinto en la mano, celebrando el hecho de que los malísimos vestidos se habían hecho. Curioso, tomo su teléfono; la mayoría de las personas que conocía o bien estaban dormidos en este momento, o estaban en camino a la cama, por lo menos en los días laborables.

Bueno, al parecer Blaine no era como la mayoría de las personas, en más formas de las que Kurt había conocido ya.

_**Blaine Anderson:** que tan ocupado estás esta noche?_

Kurt se rindió en una respuesta.

_No tan extremadamente. ¿Por qué?_

La respuesta fue inmediata.

_**Blaine Anderson:** Tengo que hablar con alguien._

Kurt frunció el ceño. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, sólo estaría ligeramente afectado. Pero en este caso, estaba preocupado. Blaine dudaba en pedir ayuda, incluso cuando lo necesitaba. Mezclado con el hecho de que él sabía que Kurt lo más probable estaba aún enterrado de trabajo, le envió un mensaje de todos modos, quería decir que algo tenía que estar muy mal. Esperaba que el chico no estuviera en problemas, Dios sabía que era fácil encontrar problemas en esta ciudad, especialmente de noche. Espera, Blaine estaba aún en casa? o por lo menos en algún lugar seguro? Él respondió rápidamente.

_¿Queres venir?_

_**Blaine Anderson:** Estoy en camino._

Kurt apenas había terminado el vino, lavo el vaso y se incorporó en la cocina un poco antes de que sonara un suave golpe en la puerta. Blaine parecía ileso cuando él abrió, movió la cabeza para saludar y entró en la sala de estar iluminada, pero Kurt sabía que no significaba necesariamente que estaba bien. Él miró más de cerca, observando los detalles, los suaves rizos de su pelo con apenas un toque de producto, el ceño fruncido, la postura encorvada. Sí, Blaine Anderson, sin duda; era un chico con problemas. Y si llegó a Kurt, y no a Cooper, lo decía en serio; ¿se enredó en algo que solo Kurt lo podía entender? O ¿que era lo que él no se atrevería a decirle a su hermano?

No. No asumir. Blaine le decía si quería, y a su propio tiempo. Lo que no sería a corto plazo. Estaba bien, Kurt no iba a curiosear, conocía la dificultad de abrirse a los demás con sus problemas. Dejó a Blaine jugueteando con la felpa de la parte posterior del sofá y se fue a la nevera.

"No tengo agua, jugo de naranja, Coca-Cola Light y vino. ¿Qué te sirvo?"

"Coca-Cola, por favor."

Incluso la voz de Blaine era tranquila esta noche, tenue. Parecía que no sabía qué hacer con él, y Kurt tuvo una idea. Sacó la coca cola y una botella de agua con gas para él, le indicó a Blaine a ponerse sus zapatos.

"Vamos, te voy a mostrar algo".

Varios tramos de escaleras y una escalera más tarde, estaban en el techo. Kurt cerró la puerta detrás de él y le sonrió a Blaine, quien se quedó allí, claramente encantado con la vista.

"Vengo aquí a veces cuando tengo que pensar, o simplemente para alejarme de todo y de todos".

Puso sus bebidas en el suelo y se apoyó contra la pared de ladrillos hasta la cintura que recorría el borde de la azotea. La vista siempre le quitó el aliento, no importaba cuánto tiempo había vivido en la ciudad.

"Es tan hermoso". No había temor en la voz de Blaine, una especie de asombro silencioso mientras permanecía de pie junto a él.

"Así es."

Todavía era hora hasta el amanecer, y aunque las estrellas se habían desvanecido en contra de la iluminación de la ciudad que nunca dormía, la luna estaba todavía clara sobre los rascacielos lejanos, frágil y delgada en su cuarto creciente. Estaba tranquilo y después de un tiempo, Kurt escucho a Blaine respirar de manera tranquilizadora.

"Yo estaba en el Parque Central desde la madrugada de hoy", comenzó, todavía mirando a otro lado, en la gran ciudad de las luces repartidas delante de ellos. "Quería caminar por todas partes, ver lo más que pude, y luego sentarme en algún lugar y descansar."

Kurt asintió. Había hecho eso con regularidad su primer año aquí, y muchas veces desde entonces. Blaine continuó, todavía sin mirarlo.

"Por la tarde, encontré un buen lugar para descansar Había una chica que toca el violín en un callejón... Ella era realmente buena se me cayó un poco de dinero en su estuche de violín, y luego se sentó en la hierba bajo un árbol, en el que todavía podía oír la música. Interprete algunas, entonces empecé a escribir en mi diario"

Blaine miró a Kurt, como para comprobar su reacción. Tranquilizado por la falta de juicio, tomo la coca, la abrió y bebió un poco, tratando de ganar tiempo.

"La música debe haber parado en algún momento, pero yo no me di cuenta hasta que la chica se sentó junto a mí. Ella parecía estar bien, así que empezamos a hablar. Ella se llama Meg. Resulta que ella es estudiante de último año en la escuela secundaria también, y que ella también quiere estudiar música el próximo año, vive aquí, sabe todo sobre los mejores programas. Teníamos mucho de que hablar. Quiero decir, sobre la música, me sentí muy bien charlando con alguien tan apasionado sobre ello como yo. Debemos haber hablado durante una hora, tal vez más, antes de que ella dijo que tenía que volver a tocar, y entonces ella..." Blaine hizo una pausa y respiró hondo estremeciéndose. "Ella me dio un beso. En los labios, y no sólo un beso, sabes Kurt. Estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera reaccione cuando ella tomó mi mano y escribió su número en la palma de mi mano, dijo: Llámame; y se fue."

"Esa es una chica audaz". Kurt comentó, aunque sólo por decir algo. Estaba claro que no fue todo, porque Blaine seguía luchando para conseguir algo, pero en ese momento Kurt se sintió más tranquilo. Ya podía adivinar lo que sería y él no se equivocó.

"Pero Kurt, ¡se sentía _agradable_!" Blaine sonaba desesperado, como si estuviera admitiendo a un pecado grave.

"Bueno, los besos se supone que sienten bien, ¿no es así?"

Ahora que sabía con lo que estaba tratando, Kurt se relajo. Blaine estaba a salvo, y la situación, aunque sin duda era confusa para él, no lo era para Kurt – o Sebastián, si es necesario - no podía ayudarlo.

"Bueno, sí, pero... Kurt. Siempre he asumido que soy gay, que era, bueno, un poco obvio, pero que pasa si soy realmente _bi_? Nunca he tratado de salir con una chica, ¿y si yo he construido toda mi vida en una suposición errónea? ¿Y si no soy quien yo pensaba que era?"

La voz de Blaine estaba temblando ahora y se cruzó de brazos con fuerza, a la defensiva. Kurt pensó en las preguntas reales que nunca Blaine expresó.

_¿Y si fue intimidado, golpeado y odiado por ser alguien que no soy?_

_¿Qué pasa si yo podría haber tenido el amor de mi padre después de todo, si yo hubiera esforzado más?_

Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que no era así, aunque sólo sea porque Blaine estaba tan sorprendido por la posibilidad, demostrando que ni siquiera había pensado en las niñas _de esa manera_, pero él no era alguien que asumía o juez, para el caso.

"¿Ella estaba buena?" -preguntó, y la expresión atónita de Blaine respondió por si sola.

"¿Qué?"

"La niña, Meg; ella estaba buena. Ustedes dos hablaron durante un tiempo, tuviste tiempo para mirarla."

Blaine frunció el ceño, el esfuerzo fue claramente visible en su rostro.

"Um. Tenía el cabello bonito? Largo y rubio. Y ojos verdes."

"¿Te atrajo algo de ella?" Kurt continuó.

"No, pero…" él parecía perdido en las palabras.

"Cierra los ojos. Trata de imaginar una chica atractiva. Cualquier chica. En una situación sexual. Tómate tu tiempo." Kurt le pedía amablemente. Se quedó en silencio durante dos o tres minutos, hasta que Blaine abrió los ojos. "Ahora hace lo mismo con un chico se consideras atractivo".

La espera fue más corta, pero Blaine aún parecía preocupado. Kurt le preguntó: "¿Hay alguna diferencia en lo que sentiste?"

Blaine asintió. "Una obvia, entre nada y mucho, pero... no lo entiendo entonces. Cuando ella me besó, me sentí como cuando Nathan hizo."

Kurt levantó una ceja. Blaine lo miraba fijamente, como pidiendo una respuesta que sólo podía realmente encontrar por sí mismo.

"¿Quieres decir que te enciende?"

Blaine se sonrojó. "Bueno no, era sólo un beso después de todo. Pero igual de bonito."

"Espera, ¿quieres decir que los besos de tu novio _no_ te calientan? ¿Qué pasa con los otros? "

Blaine miró confundido. "No besos solos, no quiero decir… ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Eran solo besos. Y no _hubo_ otros chicos, Nathan fue mi primer novio".

Más tarde, seguramente Kurt le echaría la culpa al vino, el alcohol siempre le daba problemas con el control de los impulsos.

Estaban tan cerca que era muy fácil levantar la mano y colocarla sobre la mejilla de Blaine, dura con un rastro de luz. Los ojos del muchacho, casi negros en la oscuridad, estaban muy abiertos e incrédulos como Kurt tomó el medio paso en su espacio personal y le susurró al oído, lo suficientemente como para que el aliento le haga cosquillas.

"No hay tal cosa como _sólo_ besos, Blaine."

Él no empujaría, tanto como sospechaba que Blaine se sentía atraído hacia él; Kurt era un caballero. Él nunca forzaba nada. Se detuvo con los labios apenas a un suspiro de Blaine, y le permitirá cerrar la distancia o alejarse, si así lo elegía.

Lo que él no hizo.

La plenitud suave de los labios de Blaine era deliciosos, y Kurt se relajó contra él, sintiendo los fuertes brazos que lo abrazaban y lo tirar más de cerca, los brazos pecaminosamente caliente, unidos a un magnífico hombre inteligente, fascinante.

_No. Sólo un beso, Kurt, nada más. ¡Enfócate! estás tratando de probar un punto aquí._

Él lo dirigió con facilidad. El beso no estaba sucio o era abiertamente sexual, pero no era casto tampoco. Por un momento, Kurt movió sus labios lentamente, lánguidamente contra Blaine antes de que el fantasma de la punta de la lengua contra la parte del labio superior de Blaine; y sintió sus manos flexionar contra su espalda mientras se le concedió la entrada inmediata. El dulce calor de la boca de Blaine sabía a canela, y Kurt tomó un tiempo largo para que su lengua bailara contra Blaine y la deslizara a través de su boca, haciendo que su respiración se acelerara y tartamudeara. Chupó el labio inferior de Blaine y fue recompensado con un pequeño e indefenso gemido como las caderas de Blaine se resistieron. Kurt sonrió y se retiró lentamente, con un suave último beso.

Blaine parecía como la definición de un beso bien dado, cuando se separaron. Respiraba pesadamente, sus mejillas se ruborizaron lo suficientemente oscuros para mostrar a la luz baja y los labios ligeramente hinchados. Seguía apretando la parte posterior de la camisa de Kurt. Se veía tan tentador que Kurt apenas pudo evitar volver sumergirse en otro beso. Pero él no estaba borracho como para tirarlo todo por la razón la borda. Por desgracia.

Sonrió en su lugar y las manos de Blaine se relajaron en su espalda, liberando de mala gana su dominio.

"Así es como un buen beso debe sentirse. Y para que conste, no estoy diciendo que no seas bisexual, ya que no habría nada malo si lo fueras, porque…"

"Soy gay. Cien por ciento gay." Blaine parecía conmocionado, pero aliviado.

"¿Estás…"

"Oh, estoy seguro. Casi tan seguro como el hecho de que no había ninguna química entre Nathan y yo, al parecer. Oh dios. Kurt... ¿te importaría si me voy ahora? Creo que tengo que procesar todos. Yo... sólo..."

Parecía a punto de estallar de una sobrecarga emocional, Kurt asintió.

"Claro. Vamos, bajemos juntos".

No hablaron mientras bajaban las escaleras, pero Blaine se detuvo junto a la puerta del departamento de Kurt y le tocó el hombro con una mano tímida y suave.

"Kurt... Gracias. Realmente me ayudaste con esto. ¿Podemos encontrarnos para cenar mañana o todavía estas ocupado? Yo iba a cocinar, así que tal vez Cooper este en casa a tiempo".

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Kurt. Echaba de menos sus momentos compartidos.

"Por supuesto. Sólo quiero saber a qué hora y voy a estar allí."

**… … …**

Cooper no estaba en casa cuando Kurt llegó cerca de las ocho de la noche.

"Me dijo que debería estar en sólo una hora más", dijo Blaine después de abrir la puerta para que Kurt pase "Bueno, su pérdida. Estoy haciendo pimientos rellenos, deberían estar listos en diez minutos".

Un aroma delicioso ya estaba impregnando el aire mientras Kurt se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, con un vaso alto de agua helada. Observó Blaine bailar alrededor de la cocina, tarareando mientras terminaba los preparativos con una soltura de quien está acostumbrado a cocinar. Otra de las sorpresas, y Kurt honestamente preguntó cuántos ases más el chico tenía bajo la manga.

"Parece que usted es bueno en cosas de la cocina", sonrió cuando Blaine se apoyó en el mostrador enfrente, tomando un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

"Lo he aprendido a lo largo de los años mis padres no son realmente del tipo de cocina cacera... En su mayoría es comer o pedir, y por lo general sólo me dejan dinero para hacer lo mismo, cuantas veces se puede comer pizza o comida china de los mismos lugares antes de sentirse enfermo sólo de pensar en ellos. Así que aprendí a cocinar lo que me gusta. Se siente bien el saber que soy capaz de cuidar de mi mismo".

La primera reacción de Kurt fue decir que los adolescentes no deberían _tener que_ cuidarse de sí mismos en formas tan básicas como la comida casera, pero se lo pensó mejor. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía arreglar el mundo. No todo el mundo fue bendecido con una familia como la suya.

En cambio, él se limitó a Blaine, tratando de evaluar su estado de ánimo después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, y se sintió aliviado al ver lo descansado y relajado que estaba, no había evidencia visible de una noche dura. Bueno, bueno. Tal vez un poco sorprendente, pero bueno no obstante. Bastaba con que _él_ no había podido dormir bien después de su... conversación en la azotea. Incluso ahora, se sentía culpable cada vez que miraba a Blaine.

No, porque se habían besado era como si hubiera algo forzado, y un beso no era más que un beso. Podes besar a un extraño en un club o su mejor amigo, y no necesariamente significa algo.

Ni siquiera era porque, después de dar vueltas durante mucho tiempo, plagado por las imágenes de los labios de Blaine y pensamientos de lo bien que se sentiría y cómo se verían perfectos alrededor del miembro de Kurt; finalmente se dejo llevar y se llegó a un orgasmo rápido, desordenado, fantástico, fantaseando con un muchacho con el cual no debía pensar de esa manera, una cosa que se había resistido a hacer incluso después de la prueba en el teatro el sábado pasado.

No, el problema era el impulso, la fascinación no se había ido como se supone después de dar… en el momento que Blaine abrió la puerta esa noche, Kurt quería tirar de él en otro beso, y luego librarlo de la indecentemente bien ajustada ropa, ponerlo sobre la mesa de la cocina de Coop y mostrarle cuánto más Kurt podía darle.

El problema era que con cada palabra de la boca de Blaine, Kurt recordaba el pequeño gemido y le dolía volver a oírlo, escucharlo fuerte, escuchar a Blaine desmoronarse bajo sus dedos y sus labios.

El _problema_ se le complico a Kurt desde el momento en que había entrado en el departamento y Blaine se inclinó un momento después para tomar la comida del horno, Kurt tuvo que morderse el labio para no quejarse, y pasar desesperadamente los dedos por el trasero redondo y perfecto. Para meterse en la virtud de esos vaqueros oscuros y más profundos, para desentrañar a este muchacho completamente como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Dios, ¿quien diría que a Kurt le gustaban los vírgenes? Debido a que tenía que ser, ¿verdad? El fruto prohibido, el deseo de mostrar Blaine los placeres de todo lo que Kurt sabía...

El hombre, que tenía que echar un polvo pronto.

**… … …**

"Yo quería preguntarte algo sobre lo de anoche", comenzó Blaine mientras se sentaban a comer, un momento después, y Kurt se tensó. Esperaba que Blaine no le preguntara que significo para Kurt, porque ahora mismo, no estaba seguro de eso. "¿Que quisiste decir lo que dijo cuando dijiste eso?"

Oh. Entonces no fue por el beso.

"Sí. ¿Qué parte?" respondió sin vacilar y Blaine hizo una mueca graciosa. "¿Qué? Lo que _quise_ decir de que parte de todo lo que dije, necesito saber qué parte estás preguntando, para poder contestar algo"

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y comió un poco de su pimiento antes de contestar.

"Dijiste que aunque yo soy bi, no hay nada malo en ello."

"Por supuesto que no lo es. ¿Qué cambiaría?" Kurt notó la trampa de la gramática utilizada con indiferencia y corrió con ella. _Muy bien_. "Quiero decir, podría cambiar un poco para ti, obviamente, y tomar algún tiempo acostumbrarte, pero aparte de eso somos lo que somos: homo, hetero, bi, pan, trans, o cualquier otra cosa; y está bien. "

"Mucha gente estaría de acuerdo." Blaine estaba jugando con un grano de arroz, moviéndolo alrededor de su plato.

"Lo sé." Kurt dijo en voz baja. "Pero la cosa es que no tenes que encajar en las expectativas de los demás, o incluso declarar y ponerte una etiqueta por tu bien. Eso es lo _que_ creo que importa. La aceptación única que realmente necesitas es la tuya propia".

"Sin embargo, te sentis solo cuando no sos aceptado por la mayoría." Blaine aún no lo miraba.

"Lo sé." Oh, lo sabía. "A veces se necesita un poco de tiempo para encontrar gente que te acepta y te ama como somos, y no me refiero sólo a la parte de la sexualidad. Todo, el conjunto. Pero al final, vale la pena cada minuto de espera."

"Creo que estoy empezando a aprender eso."

Blaine lo miro por fin, con los ojos brillantes y serio. Estaba claramente tratando de parecer indiferente, y fallando. Kurt sintió algo en su garganta capturando la vulnerabilidad de la cara abierta y de la confianza. Extendió su mano, tomando la de Blaine y dejándolas juntas.

"Me alegra de oír eso."

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Que tal les pareció? Tenia que llegar a esa etapa, aunque sea un poquito!

Como siempre, el link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8592749/ 1 / It-s-Not-Babysitting

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **anxioussquirrel**

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada de esta historia de amor. Espero que la disfruten, como lo hice yo. Son 27 capítulos. Sin mas que decir a disfrutar, de a mi humilde entender; uno de los capítulos mas emotivos.

**N/T:** Aviso, lenguaje no apto para menores.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

Fuegos artificiales estaban floreciendo en el cielo oscuro sobre el Central Park, y algo en el pecho de Blaine parecía estar floreciendo también, levantándose y abriendo, cada vez más profundamente en su corazón. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Era completamente nuevo, le daba un poco de miedo su intensidad, sin embargo; era tan estimulante.

A su alrededor, había gente - en grupos y parejas, de pie o sentados sobre mantas esparcidos por todo el césped, por lo que él podía ver. Blaine sintió algo cálido y lleno de esperanza al observar cómo muchos de ellos eran parejas del mismo sexo, a menudo con niños, y qué tan seguros y sin restricciones parecían sentirse aquí - al aire libre, en una multitud de personas, para celebrar juntos la independencia.

Pero sobre todo, miró a Kurt, su silueta oscura, elegante a sólo unos metros de su lado, iluminado por el rojo-verde-azul-plata de los fuegos artificiales, mientras hablaba con sus amigos o reía. Y secretamente, deseaba que estuvieran solos en la multitud, sin Cooper o Sebastián de compañía. Le hubiera gustado poder tomar la mano de Kurt, o besar sus labios suaves y cálidos, sentir esa emoción y cercanía de nuevo.

Esa noche en el techo, se había sentido como si cada pieza caía en su lugar bajo el toque de Kurt, y Blaine nunca había sentido algo tan _bien_ antes. Era como si hubiera encontrado a donde pertenecía. Ese beso le había dejado un hormigueo, sin aliento, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tranquilo y seguro, a salvo. Era como si tuviera a Kurt bajo su piel ahora, la sensación de que todavía no se había desvanecido de verdad, pero brillaban con una intensidad cada vez mayor cada vez que estaba cerca de Kurt, y Blaine estaba bastante seguro de lo que significaba.

Por primera vez en su vida, él estaba enamorado.

**… … …**

Sebastián le dio un codazo a Kurt en las costillas, lo que le hace apartar los ojos de las ráfagas de las chispas y los reflejos.

"Te lo juro, si tengo un moretón…"

"Entonces voy a besarte mucho mejor. Aunque, puede haber otro voluntario". Seb susurró con una sonrisa y señaló con la cabeza a un lado, donde Blaine había estado sentado tranquilamente toda la noche. Kurt miró justo a tiempo para captar la atención del chico, y sonrió antes de volver a Sebastián.

"Estas delirando".

"Por supuesto que deliro, pero ese es otro tema. Él te esta comiendo con los ojos desde que llegamos aquí. Parece que tenes mal al hermano bebé de Coop, baby. Aww, luce adorable! Y es realmente lindo, también!"

Kurt sintió una propagación de calor en la cara. Con un poco de suerte, la variación entre la luz y la oscuridad de los fuegos artificiales, disimularía lo que su propia mente traidora había estado haciendo últimamente. Él _todavía_ necesita para echar un coger, maldita sea, pero de alguna manera no podía ir a un club y engancharse con alguien.

"Tal vez deberías ir al oculista", murmuró con más convicción de la que sentía.

Sebastián sólo se rió entre dientes. Que hijo de puta.

"Sí, claro; yo sé lo que veo y no me digas que no suena tentador. Apuesto a que se vería precioso atado a tu cama con nada puesto solo el corbatín, todo ansioso y listo para que lo montes. Mmm, eso es una _muy_ buena foto…"

La fuerte bofetada que recibió Sebastián en su cabeza, podría haber sido un poco exagerada, pero llamó la atención de todo el mundo, mas allá del gemido que amenazaba con rasgar la garganta de Kurt. Él _realmente_ no necesitaba ninguna imagen más. Su mente lo había estado proveyendo de ellas, más de lo que hubiera querido.

Y su cuerpo había probado, _demasiado_.

**… … …**

El amor estaba resultando ser mucho más complicado de lo que Blaine pensaba.

Para empezar: ¿qué se debe hacer con sus sentimientos recién descubiertos? ¿Debería mantenerlo en secreto y seguir siendo amigo de Kurt, en silencio esperando por más, sumergirse en cada pedacito de la cercanía, en cada atisbo de afecto, como lo había hecho hasta ahora?

¿O debía arriesgarse al rechazo, tal vez el ridículo; al decirle a Kurt? Había alguna pequeña posibilidad de que Kurt le correspondiera? Era difícil de imaginar, pero... Él _lo_ beso, ¿verdad?

Al final, siempre fue un hecho de que habían hablado con honestidad, incluso lo ayudó a tomar una decisión.

Ahora sólo quedaba el problema de cómo y cuándo. A su juicio, pidiendo Kurt una cita, tal vez lo llevaría a dar un paseo romántico o reproduciendo una canción perfectamente elegida por él, pero... al final. Bueno, él era un adolescente, ¿de acuerdo? Él solo soltó las cosas.

"Dios, estoy tan enamorado de vos."

Kurt lo miró sorprendido e incrédulo, sosteniendo el gran ramo de jazmines que acababa de comprar a un vendedor ambulante; con polen amarillo por todas partes de su nariz.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Y... Yo estoy enamorado de v…os?"

La expresión afectada por Kurt, reflejo el golpe que sintió. Él estaba tratando de decir algo, sus labios trabajan en palabras que no salían, y Blaine odiaba el sentir ese escozor en los ojos. No, no iba a llorar. Él sabía que probablemente terminaría así, y ahora él lo tomaría como un hombre.

Kurt le tocó el hombro con una mano vacilante.

"Blaine, yo… Vamos, vamos a volver a mi casa, y vamos a hablar con un café, si?".

Así que Kurt quería ahorrarle la humillación de ser rechazado en público por lo menos. Eso estaba muy bien de él. Blaine asintió y siguió a Kurt hasta su casa, a dos cuadras de allí, armándose de valor para la conversación.

Ni siquiera llego el café, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, se olvido el jazmín en la mesa, Kurt respiró hondo y habló con cuidado.

"Blaine... Tienes un _enamoramiento_. Sólo me conociste hace tres semanas, recién estás recién saliendo de tu primera relación, es natural mirar otros chicos para algo más, pero no es amor. Sólo es atracción, enamoramiento tal vez. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Esto fue probablemente lo peor que Kurt pudo haber dicho, no importa lo suave que su rostro fuera o lo amable que haya sido su tono de voz. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Él estaba tratando a Blaine como un niño que no conocía a sus propios sentimientos, y se sentía _horrible_. Haciéndolo enojar.

"No es…"

"Blaine". La determinación de acero en la cara de Kurt no llegaron hasta sus ojos, pero Blaine no podía pensar en eso ahora. "Sos un hombre joven asombroso. Eres guapo, inteligente y dulce, eres talentoso, me haces reír, y yo... _realmente_ me preocupo por vos, pero también tenes diecisiete años… Yo tengo veinte y ocho años, y tu hermano mayor es mi mejor amigo. ¿Podes imaginar lo que diría si supiera acerca de ese beso en el techo, o incluso; mucho peor si salimos? Él quiere protegerte de los peligros de la ciudad, de todos los chicos con experiencia que te podrían seducir y desmoralizar, y eso, lamentablemente, me incluye a mí".

"Tal vez quiero ser desmoralizado". Blaine dijo tercamente, cruzándose de brazos, para luego descruzarlos. No había necesidad de comportarse como un niño.

Kurt sonrió fugazmente. "Apuesto a que sí, pero no podemos…"

"¿Saldrías conmigo si yo era un poco más viejo, y mi hermano no fuera Coop?" dijo impulsivamente de nuevo, pero no importaba. Él necesitaba saber.

Kurt ni siquiera dudo. "Sí".

Está bien, así que no fue a causa de su insuficiencia entonces. Aún así, le dolía. Él _odiaba_ que las circunstancias lo hicieran absolutamente insalible con Kurt. Se levantó de la silla y asintió con rigidez.

"Será mejor que me vaya entonces." Sin esperar una respuesta, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a ella. "¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?"

Cara de Kurt era suave y triste cuando lo miró. "Por supuesto que podemos. Lo siento, Blaine."

"Yo también."

**… … …**

La puerta se cerró y Kurt se desplomó en su silla. La mirada angustiada en el rostro de Blaine le rompió el corazón y odiaba el hecho de que él había sido el que la puso ahí. Nunca había querido herir al muchacho, nunca, el tierno afecto que sentía hacia él significaba su instinto para proteger a Blaine de cualquier daño. ¿Por qué exactamente tenía que hacer eso en primer lugar?

Amor.

No era amor, no podía ser. No tan rápido, no para él. De todas las personas, no se merecía eso. Blaine simplemente estaba enamorado, eso era todo, él confundió la atracción, el deseo, tal vez, de algo más profundo. Pero debido a que él creía que estaba enamorado, podría hacerle un daño mucho mayor, y Kurt no se lo permitió. Era seguro que no podría ser nada más que un amigo para Blaine, tal como él lo había dicho. No sería justo alimentar sus fantasías, no importa lo mucho que le gustaba Blaine, cuánta química había entre ellos. Sobre todo ahora, que sabía que había sentimientos en juego aquí. Blaine se merecía algo mucho mejor que de lo que Kurt le podía dar.

Además, él no le podía enseñar al inocente hermano de Coop todo sobre el sexo. Él no era un suicida, después de todo. Cooper puede parecer inofensivo, pero cuando se cruzaba, era algo de temer. Dios, si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Kurt veces...

Por lo tanto, decir _no_ a la confesión de Blaine, a pesar de la forma en que su corazón se había revoloteaban en escucharlo, era lo correcto. La _única_ cosa que podía hacer. Ahora era sólo esperar a que Blaine lo superara con facilidad, y que serían capaces de seguir siendo amigos.

Parecía funcionar de esa manera. Hasta unos días más tarde, Blaine pasó sonriendo y le pidió a Kurt un consejo. Lo que para él estaba perfectamente bien, por supuesto.

Hasta que escuchó la petición.

**… … …**

"¿Que queres hacer _que_?"

"Quiero ir a un bar gay". Blaine lo miró molesto consigo mismo, como si no llegara de aparecer con la más estúpida idea que Kurt había escuchado en meses. Tomó un pedazo de papel de su bolso. "Hice mi investigación, y tengo una lista de los que piden identificación y yo esperaba que me dijeras cuál sería el mejor".

"No." Huh. Kurt no sabía que incluso tenía una _voz del tipo paternal_, pero se parecía sorprendentemente a su propio padre ahora.

"No, como es que no lo sabes? Si ni siquiera miraste mi lista".

"No, como en el que está _no_ vas a un bar gay". Incluso a sus propios oídos sonaba mal. Blaine debió pensar lo mismo, porque se cruzó de brazos y miró a Kurt desafiante.

"Kurt, no sos mi padre, no me lo podes prohibir. Y yo esperaba que, cómo mi amigo, me podrías dar una pista. Quiero decir, ya debes de haber estado en algunos de estos lugares, o no? Pero si no podes hacer esto, está bien. Voy a leer un poco más sobre ello en Internet. "

Kurt apretó los dientes y trató de dominar la protesta vehemente que se mantuvo burbujeante en su pecho ante la sola idea de _Blaine_ en un _bar gay_. Esta no era la manera de convencerlo. Ahora, hablaría con más calma.

"Tienes razón, yo no soy tu padre y yo no tengo derecho a decirte qué hacer. Pero como tu amigo, uno que se preocupa por vos, te estoy diciendo que esto es una muy mala idea. Sí, yo he estado en los bares gay antes; y sí, pueden ser lugares de diversión. Pero _vas _a ir allí, _solo_? Sería como enviar una oveja blanca y esponjosa a bailar con los lobos".

Blaine sólo levantó una ceja. "Si te refieres a que soy demasiado joven…"

"Por _supuesto_ que sos demasiado joven, ¿por qué crees que hay límites de edad para entrar y el que no pidan identificación es una descalificación instantánea, es como una invitación para todo tipo de pervertidos? Pero no es sólo eso, y no lo tomes mal, pero prácticamente irradias _inocencia_ y _vulnerabilidad_, sin decir lo hermosa que eres. Es la peor combinación posible, Blaine. Para un bar gay, por lo menos". Kurt notó que estaba levantando su voz de nuevo y bajó de nuevo a un nivel normal. "Los hombres estarían encima de ti en un instante, y no todo el mundo va allí sólo para bailar, ya sabes."

"¿No has pensado que puede ser lo que quiero? ¿Pasar un buen rato? Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez es algo de _diversión_. Pero ¿y qué? Tal vez lo tengo que sacar de mi sistema. Como no estás interesado, lo quiero buscar en otra parte".

A la mierda. Esto era _lo que_ Kurt esperaba que sucediera, tenía la intención de proteger a Blaine, no mandarlo con extraños que no tendrían ningún problema con que él tuviera diecisiete. Sintió como el pánico se arrastraba despacio a través de sus entrañas, mientras Blaine continuaba enfadado.

"¿Tenes alguna idea de lo frustrante que es querer nada más que por fin _ver_ a tu novio, desnudarlo, tocarlo... y que luego alguien viniera a verte antes de que tuvieras la oportunidad de hacerlo? Lo único que logramos hacer fue bajar juntos un par de veces, molernos uno contra el otro en un apuro, con mi mamá abajo y la puerta abierta. Y estoy harto de esperar, de ser bueno, yo vivo en _Westerville_, Kurt. No tengo muchas esperanzas en tener una relación allí. Estoy a buscando de no pasar un año solo, caliente y con mi mano derecha de compañía. Así que, perdóname si quiero usar el tiempo en el que estoy aquí para conseguir algo más".

Wow. Eso fue intenso. Y caliente, pero ese no era el punto.

"Pero ¿por qué así? ¿En un establo sucio o un callejón oscuro detrás de la barra? ¿O en la habitación de un extraño, alguien que nunca has visto antes y probablemente nunca lo hará otra vez? ¿Es eso lo que quieres para tu primera vez? Sin mencionar lo peligroso que es. Te mereces algo mucho mejor, Blaine. Te mereces a alguien que te escuche, que te cuide y que te de lo que quieres. Te mereces algo suave, hermoso y memorable. Deberías amar en las circunstancias correctas, y con alguien al que no le importa un carajo, sea apresurada y perfecto desconocido en un bar gay".

De repente, hubo lágrimas de rabia en los ojos de Blaine, su voz era áspera y rompiendo en un sollozo. "Bueno, yo no puedo tener eso, ¿verdad? Soy _demasiado joven_ y soy un _Anderson_. Así que… Lo que sea".

La puerta se cerró de golpe, dejando a Kurt solo en un silencio atónito.

**… … …**

Blaine dejó el edificio de Kurt con la ira hirviendo en el pecho, ahogándolo con sollozos reprimidos. No era justo! Kurt podía acostarse con quien quisiera, podría ir a cualquier bar o club gay, o donde sea, y elegir a los hombres con quienes iba a tener gloriosas relaciones sexuales, sin restricciones. Podría besar a su mejor amigo en un bar/café y no decir nada con eso. Podía ser amigo de Blaine y despechar sus sentimientos, y todavía dormir bien, estar bien y seguir adelante como si nada. Sin embargo, se atrevió a censurar _Blaine_ sobre _su_ vida sexual, a pesar de que él no quería tener nada que ver con eso. No era _justo_.

En el momento en que llegó a su habitación, los primeros rayos de razón ya estaban infiltrándose camino de regreso a su cerebro, pero Blaine los pisoteó con furia. ¡No! Tal vez él estaba actuando y comportándose de manera inmadura, pero ¿y qué?, él tenía _diecisiete_, después de todo, él puede también actuar como tal, ya que el ser maduro para su edad, evidentemente, no quería decir nada. El día siguiente era viernes, le diría a Cooper que iba a ver la maratón de películas que había anunciado ayer y que iba a llegar tarde a casa. Y en su lugar, iría al bar gay de su elección, bailar, divertirse y relajarse, y tal vez - sólo tal vez - ser un poco salvaje. No del todo, por supuesto que no, él no quería ir tan lejos con un extraño.

No, no era una niña pre púberta, soñando con el amor romántico y un príncipe que será _el_ único que lo tocara, besara y lo amara. Era anticuado y francamente extraño hoy en día, no tener una oportunidad para el sexo ocasional cuando había una, o al menos eso parecía, mirando a su alrededor. Así que, ¿por qué no? Él tendría cuidado, sería inteligente, y todo estaría bien. Mejor que bien. Por supuesto.

Kurt llamó dos veces en la noche, pero Blaine se negó a contestar el teléfono, todavía atrapado en su ira obstinada. Se preguntó brevemente si Kurt llamaría Cooper a su vez y le diría de sus planes. Sin embargo, el teléfono de Cooper guardó silencio sobre la plataforma en la que se carga y alrededor de la medianoche, Blaine consiguió un texto en su lugar.

_**Kurt Hummel:** Lo siento. Sólo... se prudente. Por favor._

Él respondió con un breve _lo haré_ y se fue a la cama.

Mañana iba a ser un día importante.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Y? Lo logrará Blaine? Se jugará Kurt?

Como siempre, el link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8592749/ 1 / It-s-Not-Babysitting

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!

Gi


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **anxioussquirrel**

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada de esta historia de amor. Espero que la disfruten, como lo hice yo. Son 27 capítulos. Sin mas que decir a disfrutar, de a mi humilde entender uno de los capítulos mas emotivos.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

El club no se parecía a lo que Blaine había imaginado que sería después de leer los comentarios sobre los _strippers calientes_ y _ambiente excelente_, y como era que tenia la _más clase de los "fácilmente accesibles" seres_. Por un lado, la zona parecía sombría, por decirlo suavemente, la calle era estrecha, oscura, llena de basura y los edificios de ambos lados estaban necesitando desesperadamente reparación. El bar en sí, se llamaba _Rainbow Unicorn_ de todas las cosas, tenía una capa reciente de pintura en la parte delantera, pero no mejoraba mucho la primera impresión. No había música alta saliendo de la puerta abierta, y un corpulento hombre de mediana edad con una mirada de resaca, que ni siquiera pretendía comprobar la gente que entraba. Él estaba apoyado contra la pared con una expresión de aburrimiento, como si estuviera allí sólo para mostrarse. Cosa que probablemente hacia.

Blaine llegó a eso de las 10:30, ya que no quería ir muy temprano. La volátil mezcla de emoción y nervios lo habían dejado mareado y nervioso todo el día, era mucha ansiedad acumulada la que se saco al llegar y ver el lugar. De repente, tenía dudas; no había nada malo en cambiar de opinión, pero lo suficiente para exhalar con alivio al ver una pequeña tienda de café al otro lado de la calle. Solo tomaría un café, tal vez comería un sándwich o algo, ya que había sido incapaz de tragar un bocado en la cena, luego sería hombre y entraría en el _Unicorn_.

La viejita que trajo su café con leche (aunque se veía - ya probado - sospechosamente a café de filtro con un montón de mala leche) a la mesa junto a la ventana le preguntó en voz baja con complicidad, "¿Queres condones, también?"

"¿Perdón?" Blaine se sentía cada vez mas como una remolacha, la camarera podría haber sido su abuela.

"Los condones. Los vendemos, también. Es un buen negocio ya que siempre parecen que tienen su máquina expendedora rota o vacía". Ella echó la cabeza hacia el edificio de enfrente. "Un montón de jóvenes los vienen a comprar aquí. ¿Quieres algunos?"

"Um, no, gracias. Estoy bien". No necesitaba condones, que no iba a…

Ugh, tal vez _fue_ una mala idea.

La camarera movió la cabeza con tristeza y lo dejó solo. Blaine se conformó con ver el bar al otro lado de la calle y bebiendo su café.

Dentro de la hora siguiente, mientras su cerebro poco a poco fue asumiendo el control, había visto lo suficiente como para descartar la idea de ir en su totalidad. Había niños de claramente no más de catorce años entrando sin que el gorila pestañeara. Había un pequeño callejón al lado del bar donde de vez en cuando alguien, parejas medio desnudas desaparecían, para volver momentos después. Había por lo menos media docena de personas que entraban en la cafetería a comprar condones, algunos de ellos claramente eran habituales del lugar. Probablemente era habitual pero triste el que posibles gays se acerquen a la barra de mala muerte, y eso que la noche aún era joven, Blaine no quería ni pensar en lo que sería más tarde.

A media noche, salió de la cafetería y pidió un taxi. Le debía una disculpa a alguien.

… … …

Blaine entro en el edificio y al llegar a la puerta del departamento se paralizo. Quería pedirle disculpas, decirle a Kurt que tenía razon, pero seguia quedandose sin palabras, todo sonaba estúpido y nada era suficiente después del berrinche de ayer. ¿Tal vez debería irse a casa e intentarlo mañana? Ya era tarde, de todos modos, y…

Reconociendo su vacilación, Blaine respiró hondo y llamó. Listo o no, no se iba a acobardar como un niño asustado.

La puerta se abrió un segundo despúes, revelando a un Kurt, con las mejillas rosadas, el pelo desordenado, los ojos un poco aturdidos y los dos botones superiores de su camisa abierta, mostrando una extensión de piel clara. Por un segundo, Blaine se preguntó con pánico si estaría interrumpiendo algo; ya que se veía tan _sexy_, suelto y relajado, en una manera que Blaine no estaba acostumbrado. La sorpresa en el rostro de Kurt al verlo, era feliz, por lo menos hasta que el miedo nublo el azul de su iris y frunció la frente.

"Blaine! ¿Estás bien?"

Oh. Cierto. Blaine asintió rápidamente, todas las palabras ensayadas de su disculpa las había olvidado. Kurt estaba _preocupado_ por él.

"Estoy bien, todo está bien. Yo sé que es tarde, sólo quería disculparme por comportarme como un mocoso ayer, lo siento…".

No terminó de hablar, que Kurt lo empujo dentro del departamento, mientras lo abrazaba. Oyó que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, pero no le presto mucha atención porque todos sus sentidos se llenaron de pronto: su olor, la mezcla embriagadora de productos y algo tan _él_, la suavidad de su piel contra la mejilla de Blaine y la fuerza de los brazos de Kurt rodeandolo, el latido constante y fuerte que podía oír tan claramente, apretando la cara en el hueco del cuello de Kurt.

Durante largo rato se quedarón así, hasta que Blaine sintió que sus músculos tensos se relajan, al mismo tiempo el flujo de ansiedad corría por su cuerpo con facilidad. Entendio que habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que alguien lo había abrazado, y se sorprendio - había pasado tanto tiempo que se había olvidado cuán confortable era, lo perfecto que sentía. Ni siquiera era porque Kurt lo hacia - era lo simple y básico de ser abrazado, que pasaba porque alguien se preocupaba por vos, sin ningún contexto erótico. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y los brazos de Kurt lo apretaron alrededor de él por un breve segundo antes de liberarlo.

Kurt lo miró con curiosidad, todavía tan cerca que Blaine podría darle un beso justo al inclinarse ligeramente hacia delante. Resistió a la tentación.

"No hueles como si hubieses estado en un bar, Cooper dijo que planeabas estar fuera hasta tarde esta noche, yo pensé…"

Blaine trató de apartar la mirada, pero no pudo, estaba perdido en el azul de los ojos.

"Yo no fui. Quiero decir, lo hice, pero ni siquiera entre" Se movió con torpeza. "Tenías razón, Kurt. Eso no es lo que quiero. No de esa manera".

Sin embargo, él había esperado la reacción de Kurt (tipo _"¿te lo dije"? o "Es bueno saberlo, ahora vete, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer"_), lo que ni remotamente pensó en que el calor suave de los labios iban a formar parte de eso. Sin embargo, allí estaba, un beso. Algo que hizo a Blaine un adicto indefenso después de la primera prueba la semana pasada, y él lo tomó, sin duda, el buceo en la dulzura y la pasión desenfrenada que era Kurt, hasta que su mente finalmente encontró a sus sentidos y rompió el beso, un poco sin aliento.

"Kurt… Kurt, espera. ¿Estás borracho?" Odiaba la tan deliberadamente cercanía, pero Kurt sabía a zumo de naranja y licor. Blaine no usaría su momento de debilidad si eso era algo de lo que se lamentaría más tarde.

Kurt suspiró y se alejó hacia la cocina, donde tomó un vaso medio vacío de líquido de color naranja de la barra y lo vació en el fregadero.

"Solo un poco. Me preocupe". Se volvió hacia Blaine, con su suave rostro. "Y cuando estoy preocupado, mi imaginación se hace cargo y... Sólo necesitaba distraerme, no quiero que te hagan daño, Blaine".

Blaine no podía apartar sus ojos de ese trozo de piel que salía a escondidas del cuello abierto de Kurt, de sus labios - su beso - rojo y exuberante. La excitación se estaba propagando a través de él como una ola, tratando de reinar, pero no era fácil, con una vista como la que tenía antes de sus ojos.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes, yo no voy a ir allí de nuevo, lo prometo." Respondió distraídamente.

"No me refiero sólo a eso." Kurt tomó los pasos, cerrando la distancia entre ellos de nuevo. Él extendió su mano sobre el corazón de Blaine, haciéndole sacar un suspiro tembloroso. "Yo no quiero hacerte daño. Pero... me gustas mucho más de lo que debería, y te quiero tanto que es indecente, se que no debería decir esto, pero es evidente el poco filtro que tengo esta noche. Y sería mucho más seguro si te fueses a casa ahora".

Él le susurraba a milímetros de los labios de Blaine, su respiración iba en aumento, depositándose cerca del cuello de Blaine provocándole escalofríos deliciosos, y _oh_ , estaba diciendo lo que Blaine pensó que estaba diciendo?

"Tienes que ir a casa y volver mañana cuando este sobrio y en el control de mi mente, para ser lo suficientemente responsable como para resistirte, porque eso es lo que tengo que hacer".

Blaine se sentía mareado, su sangre había un zumbido de deseo. "¿Y si no me quiero ir?"

Kurt estaba respirando rápido y superficialmente. Su mano se apretó en el tejido de la polo de Blaine, el otro se deslizó por el costado del cuello de Blaine para enredarse en el pelo suelto en la nuca de su cabeza, haciéndole gemir en silencio en la parte posterior de la garganta.

"¿Y si te lastimo?" Los ojos de Kurt estaban muy abiertos y oscuros.

Blaine tomó una respiración profunda. "Voy a tomar ese riesgo".

Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, tirando de él hacia otro beso.

… … …

Kurt estaba borracho, eso era cierto. Pero no era al nivel de borrachos donde su cerebro era incapaz de tomar decisiones y su cuerpo se hacia cargo, febril y sin preocupaciones. No era la clase donde se despertaba por la mañana con resaca en la cama de un extraño, con una mueca de dolor y enfadado consigo mismo, porque no lo quería _hacer _a la mañana, y ciertamente no con los individuos al azar, cuyo principal atractivo de la noche anterior había sido que habían estado allí e interesados.

No, no era ese tipo de borracho. Era justo la clase donde el mundo parecía simple y borroso, donde todo se sentía ligero y brillante, con cada sentimiento y pensamiento claro. Era en ese estado donde el cerebro demasiado analítico de Kurt se tomaba un descanso de sus preocupaciones y su cuerpo tomaba el control con un entusiasmo puro, olvidándose de los límites y las expectativas sociales.

La cuestión era que Kurt sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo - él era consciente - y no le importa. En el momento en que se permitió fundirse en el abrazo de Blaine, ya se había absuelto a sí mismo por haber seguido sus instintos y aceptado todo y todas las consecuencias posibles. Y ahora, él sólo se centra en experimentar.

El besar a Blaine era como borrar años de sexo por el simple hecho de bajar - todos esos tipos, docenas de ellos, que no significaban nada a largo plazo - y regresar al sentimiento puro, sin la _alegría_ adulterada del contacto íntimo. Así era como se sentía, eso era lo que _Blaine_ sentía. Blaine, quien puso todo de sí mismo en besos, apasionado todavía inocentes, por lo que Kurt sentía en todas partes, desde los pelos crecientes en la nuca de su cuello hasta el hormigueo en los dedos de los pies. Se sentía como si nada más importara, como besar no era más que un medio para un fin - y con un sobresalto, Kurt se dio cuenta de que para Blaine, no lo era. No importa qué es lo que realmente Blaine sentía por él, parecía estar dispuesto a tomar mucho o poco de lo que Kurt estaba dispuesto a darle, y disfrutar cada segundo de ello.

Kurt no tenía ni idea de por qué esto estaba resultando ser tan excitante para él, no era la inocencia e inexperiencia de Blaine, pero sí su falta de expectativas. Le recordaba años atrás con sus primeros novios, toda la diversión de explorar y aprender, antes de que el sexo se convirtiera en algo mundano, casi rutinario. Sus pantalones se estaban haciendo cada vez más estrechos, las rodillas rápidamente llegaban al punto de sentirse débiles, y sólo se estaban besando, cielos...

"Vamos a la habitación" Su voz sonaba áspera y ronca, incluso a sus propios oídos y Kurt no esperó la respuesta mientras tomaba la mano de Blaine y tiraba de él en la dirección correcta. Besarse de manera horizontal era mejor, después de todo.

Esto _era_ mejor, era _increíble_ con Blaine extendiéndose debajo de él, susurrando su nombre como una oración mientras Kurt se tomaba su tiempo para besar y lamer su cuello hacia abajo y a través de sus clavículas, en lo que a medida que el escote de su polo le permitía. Las manos de Blaine se movían contra la espalda de Kurt, algunos gemidos se le escapaba mientras sus caderas se alzaban contra el muslo de Kurt cada vez que descubría otro lugar particularmente delicioso de la piel de Blaine, y después de un tiempo no fue suficiente, Kurt necesitaba más, como el aire para respirar. Se inclino un poco para atrás, y miro fijo a los ojos miel.

"Decime lo que queres"

"Verte, por favor". La respuesta fue inmediata y Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que entendía lo que le pedía, pero quería estar seguro al cien por ciento.

Bueno, sólo quería oír a Blaine decirlo.

"Verme, cómo?" Su voz era aún más baja ahora. La respiración de Blaine tartamudeó por un momento antes de especificarlo.

"Vernos... desnudos?" La voz salió como una pregunta, como si tuviera miedo de pedirlo.

Por supuesto, que no era mucho para Kurt pero era un mundo nuevo de experiencias para Blaine, y Kurt estaba más que dispuesto a complacerlo.

Solía ser consciente de su cuerpo, pero eso fue hace años atrás, él se sentía bien en su piel. Así que no había ninguna duda en sus movimientos mientras se deslizaba de la cama y se desabrochaba la camisa rápidamente antes de encogerse de hombros y sacársela, llego a abrir sus pantalones. Blaine lo observaba con los ojos abiertos, con una expresión de pura adoración, _dios_, a Kurt le encantaba ver el efecto que tenía sobre él.

Sin ningún tipo de tonterías del tipo moverse a lo striptease (ya lo había intentado alguna una vez, se sentía absolutamente ridículo, no era _él_), Kurt deslizó hacia abajo sus pantalones, sus manos rápidas. Oyó una inhalación brusca cuando se agachó para quitárselos por completo, y cuando se enderezó de nuevo, Blaine se retorcía en la cama, claramente incómodo en sus pantalones jeans deliciosamente apretados. Kurt tragó un gemido, y su miembro se retorció en los confines de sus calzoncillos azul marino ante la idea de Blaine duro y excitado. Él _quería_ tanto al muchacho para verlo, tocarlo, probarlo... Para desentrañarlo una y otra vez, para que se sienta protegido, feliz y _amado_.

_Whoa, disminuí la velocidad, tigre_.

Se saco los bóxer y se metió en la cama. "¿Te puedo ver desnudo?"

… … …

Kurt metió los pulgares bajo el elástico de la ropa interior y Blaine dejó escapar un sonido ahogado, su mano volaba para presionar contra la cremallera de los jeans por su propia voluntad. Él estaba a punto de ver por fin, y _co_g_er_, se sentía como esto era suficiente para hacerle venir. En un movimiento fluido, Kurt deslizó la ropa interior hacia abajo y afuera; y ahí estaba. El miembro de Kurt - grande y grueso, gloriosamente duro, con el pelo púbico bien recortado - era mucho mejor de lo que Blaine había imaginado (y él había imaginado un montón), tanto más sorprendente que lo que había visto en los videos porno. Podía oír su gemido necesitado propio, podía sentir el dolor de su propio pene con deseo, pero no le importaba, estaba demasiado ocupado en guardar este momento en la memoria. Kurt, desnudo y más bello que cualquier otro hombre que Blaine había conocido, allí sólo para él. Se sentía como si hubiera muerto e ido al cielo; y sí este era el cielo, no le importaba morir del todo.

Oyó la voz baja de Kurt, sin aliento como expresándose a través de una espesa niebla, "¿Te puedo ver desnudo?"

La cama se movió y al siguiente momento estaba de rodillas frente a Kurt, con la cabeza de su pene balanceándose a menos de veinte centímetros de la cara de Blaine, si pudiera acercarse... Se pensamiento era como echar leña al fuego de su necesidad.

"Si". _Todo lo que me pidas. De todos modos, me queres._

Saltó de la cama, incómodo frente a su apuro, el solo saber que los ojos de Kurt estaban puestos en él hacia que se sonroje. Su polo estaba en el piso en cuestión de segundos, los jeans se le unieron después de un momento de lucha sin gracia, apresurado con las piernas apretadas, y luego vaciló por un segundo antes de perder los boxers, también, y por primera vez se quedó completamente desnudo delante de otro hombre.

Se sentía inseguro al principio, con una sombra de conciencia sobre sí mismo, un vistazo a la cara enrojecida de Kurt fue suficiente para sofocarlo completamente. Estaba arrodillado en la cama y acariciándose poco a poco, mirando a Blaine con los ojos oscuros y hambrientos.

"Hermoso".

No fue sólo una palabra, significaba mucho más que todos los elogios juntos que Blaine había recibido alguna vez. Mordiendo su labio, se puso de nuevo en la cama, su pene rozo las sábanas, causando que un silbido agudo se escapara de su boca. Dios, estaba tan excitado que le dolía. Y el hecho de que la mano de Kurt se aceleraba y los suaves gemidos se escapaban de sus labios, no lo ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

Blaine estaba a punto de colocarse contra la cabecera de la cama cuando Kurt lo acerco a él, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ellos estaban arrodillados frente a frente. Automáticamente, Blaine puso su mano en lugar de la de Kurt, estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó paralizado. La sangre le latía en sus oídos, su respiración empezaba a ser superficial. Sólo un susurro ronco de Kurt en su oído lo trajo de vuelta a la acción.

"Vamos, hermoso, puedes hacer lo que quieras."

Las palabras fueron seguidas por una mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja. Expulsando los últimos momentos de su compostura, Blaine se centró en Kurt, en su increíblemente enorme pene y suave que estaba en la mano de Blaine, tal vez demasiado grueso para rodearlo completamente con su puño, Kurt cerró los ojos y gimió cuando movió su mano experimentalmente. Su posición no era precisamente cómoda, así que Blaine improvisó, inspirado por sus sueños y fantasías.

"¿Puedes acostarte?"

Kurt lo hizo inmediatamente, hasta quedar apoyado sobre la almohada, saco del cajón de la mesita de noche una botella de lubricante que coloco en la mano de Blaine. Él lo destapo y se arrodillo al lado de Kurt, con una mano acariciándolo con creciente confianza, con audacia besaba el cuello y el pecho de Kurt, dando vueltas a su pezón, acariciaba la clavícula. Actuaba por instinto, experimentando con cada toque, agarre, velocidad, y escuchando por más, centrado únicamente en Kurt, ignorando sus propias necesidades. Él quería mucho más, quería acostarse al lado de Kurt y besarlo por todas partes, sentir el sabor de su piel, de su sudor y - _dios, sí_ – su semen. Pero se sentía tan íntimo, _muy_ íntimo cuando Blaine no tenía ni idea de lo que había entre ellos. Por lo que sabía, para Kurt podría ser otra noche más, una cosa de una sola vez, y él estaba feliz de ser incluso eso, se limitó a las manos solamente. Acercarse demasiado, ser demasiado profundo, sólo afectaría cuando Kurt le dijera en la mañana había sido un error.

A juzgar por la forma en que Kurt estaba gimiendo, casi lamentándose de placer, Blaine debía haber estado haciendo algo bien. Observó, fascinado, como los pezones rosados de Kurt se contraían, comenzando los músculos de su vientre a temblar y mientras su espalda se arqueada. Pero entonces Kurt abrió los ojos y susurró "_Blaine"_, y su mano cálida y firme era el pene de Blaine, se sentía como si hubiera sido creado sólo para estar allí, el toque perfecto. Apenas unos pocos movimientos y Blaine sintió la presión caliente de su orgasmo, corriendo a través de él. Trató de alejarse, para evitar que las salpicaduras estén por todas partes de la piel perfecta de Kurt, mientras todavía lo acariciaba con una mano temblorosa; sin embargo, Kurt lo detuvo inmediatamente.

"Quédate, quiero que… Quédate aquí, sí, _Dios sí…_ "

Blaine no estaba seguro de cuál de los dos llego primero. Todo estaba en silencio y sin embargo era tan intenso, el pulso sanguíneo corría fuerte a través de él, cerrando sus ojos rojos, el calor pegajoso y la dicha que sentía era lo más perfecto que cualquier otra cosa, nunca antes hecha.

… … …

Kurt se sintió honestamente aturdido. En todos sus años en Nueva York, había tenido un montón de sexo: algunas citas, múltiples enganches de una sola noche, incluso un novio. La necesidad, el deseo no eran nada nuevo para él, incluso apenas se negó, a pensar que en las últimas semanas había sido inusualmente casto. Sin embargo, habían pasado años desde la última vez que sintió _así_, su sangre hervía sólo por besar, tocar, ver las reacciones de su amante. Le tomó cada gota de su fuerza de voluntad para no tratar de deslizar su miembro entre los labios hinchados de Blaine, tal como tentadoramente se habían separaron al ver a Kurt despojarse de la última parte de su ropa.

Y Blaine probablemente no hubiera dicho que _no_, lo sabía. Pero Kurt era muy consciente de que no podía hacer esto. Incluso si dejaba de lado todas las demás dudas que tenía - la diferencia de edad, Cooper, etc - Kurt, incluso estando borracho, era demasiado responsable de hacer nada más que lo que acababa de hacer. Blaine era virgen. Kurt, si bien siempre fue cuidadoso, tenía un pasado sexual amplio. No quiso poner al muchacho en peligro, no importa lo improbable que pareciera. Antes de ir más lejos en cualquier lugar - _si_ lo harían - necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba limpio. Esto fue lo primero que pensó en cuanto regreso de su orgasmo estremecedor (y Dios, ¿qué pasó con este chico? Era _sólo una paja_, ¿cómo se podría haber sentido más intenso que cualquier experiencia sexual que había tenido en mucho tiempo?)

Blaine seguía temblando y aturdido, arrodillado a su lado, Kurt se sentó para abrazarlo y suavemente tirar de él para recostarlo a su lado. Se quedó allí durante un buen rato, respirando con dificultad, casi sin tocarse, pero conectados en el camino de lo que un buen sexo puede lograr. Kurt estaba empezando a dormirse, contemplándolo perezosamente y tirando de la manta sobre ellos, limpiaría el lío en la mañana. Sin embargo, sintió a Blaine alejándose de él y sentándose. Abrió los ojos soñolientos.

El muchacho parecía contento y un poco en shock, estaba intentando llegar a su ropa en el suelo. Kurt sintió una pequeña punzada - sí, odiaba la torpeza de la mañana, y por lo general prefería separarse de sus amantes justo después del sexo, pero esta noche solo necesitaba acurrucarse con Blaine él era cálido y hermoso, y olía tan bien... Sacudiendo el combate inusual de sentimientos, Kurt se estiró y le preguntó.

"¿Te vas ya?" Un latido de duda, "Puedes quedarte si quieres."

Blaine no lo miraba, y esto nunca era una buena señal. La somnolencia de pronto se fue, Kurt se sentó en la cama, preocupado. ¿Había calculado mal? Había malentendido a Blaine? ¿Se había aprovechado de él? Dios no…

"Blaine?"

Entonces, miró a Kurt y sus ojos eran cálidos, llenos de emoción, una sonrisa en su rostro pequeño y tímido. Él parecía estar bien.

"Yo me voy a ir. No quiero que Cooper se preocupe si se despierta y... creo que es mejor que me vaya ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias, Kurt".

Kurt asintió. Una tonta parte de él deseaba decirle que no era así, queriendo convencer a Blaine de quedarse, pero la callo. Esto _era_ mejor.

"Gracias a _vos_. Y ten cuidado en el camino de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo? Envíame un texto para que yo sepa que llegaste bien".

"Lo haré. Voy a estar bien."

Vestido ya, Blaine vaciló un segundo antes de abrir la puerta del dormitorio. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de decidirse por un suave "Bye". Antes de que Kurt pudiera responder, él ya se había ido. Sólo el ruido de la llave en la cerradura le hizo saber que Blaine había dejado el departamento.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Y, que opinan?...

Como siempre, el link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8592749/ 1 / It-s-Not-Babysitting

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **anxioussquirrel**

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada de esta historia de amor. Espero que la disfruten, como lo hice yo. Son 27 capítulos. Sin mas que decir a disfrutar!

**N/T:** Aviso, lenguaje no apto para menores.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **_Espero que disfruten el resto de esta historia - ¡gracias a todos por sus buenas críticas y comentarios, que siempre me alegran el día!_

**… … …**

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

Apenas llegaron a verse la semana siguiente, y cuando lo hicieron, Kurt parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse de cansancio. Era la semana previa al estreno y Kurt prácticamente vivía en el teatro, sentado en los ensayos generales, añadiendo los cambios finales y las alteraciones de los disfraces con los cambios de última hora en la visión del director. Blaine sabía lo ocupado y cansado que Kurt estaba, así que cuando pasaba por el teatro, cosa que hizo un par de veces esa semana; siempre lo hacia con café recién hecho y un bagel o algo de fruta, lo único que no tocó el tema de _esa noche_ .

Blaine había temido a la _mañana después de_ para poder hablar, sentía cierta esperanza por ello, pero nunca había llegado. Habían coincidido durante el almuerzo al día siguiente, pero fue con Cooper y Sebastián, Kurt estaba en su propio ambiente normal - no había miradas significativas, pero no evitaba los ojos de Blaine, todo parecía que la noche anterior no había ocurrido. Excepto Blaine que lo sabía, que sus labios todavía tenían el hormigueo cada vez que miraba a Kurt, él podía sentir la sombra del tacto de la mano de Kurt sobre su miembro, ya medio duro solo de recordar, ¿podría describir con el más mínimo detalle la manera en que Kurt se veía, sentía, y sonaba. Y cuando Sebastián se inclinó para darle a Kurt el beso de los buenos días, la protesta feroz casi se atragantó en Blaine, al tratar de escapar de sus labios.

Kurt no había dicho nada al respecto, estaba mas que ocupado con el trabajo, Blaine no lo iba a molestar, no importa lo mucho que quería saber a qué atenerse, del mismo modo que él no iba a besar a Kurt tiernamente al entrar y verlo trabajar sobre la máquina, o el llegar y arreglar su cabello despeinado por correr sus dedos de frustración. Quería - Dios, solo sabia cuanto eran las ganas de tocar, besar los labios dibujados - pero no sería justo añadir más complicaciones a la semana ya difícil de Kurt.

Estaba casi seguro de que sabía lo que iba a oír, de todos modos. Ese viernes por la noche, se había obligado a salir de la cama de Kurt y regresar a su casa lo antes posible porque tenía miedo de oír que todo había sido un error, que era algo de una sola vez, y puede que quiera volver a ser sólo amigos? Blaine sabía que era el escenario más probable, había pensado que estaba preparado para eso, pero no en ese momento. No cuando lo único que quería era volver a vivir y apreciar lo que había pasado, tan hermoso y espectacular como lo fue, no quería contaminarlo con el rechazo o el arrepentimiento. No en el momento en que se sintió tan abierto y vulnerable, con el corazón y todos los nervios expuestos, trabajando con emociones que no podía contener. Había estado bastante seguro de que si él hubiese sido rechazado en ese momento, podría haber muerto realmente. Así que se había ido a casa.

Pero ahora, después de seis días de tortura de la alternancia entre _Claro que era sólo una aventura de una noche para él_ y _Sin embargo__... él dijo que yo le gustaba!_, Blaine se sentía como si estuviera al borde de un ataque de nervios. Necesitaba saber, de una u otra forma, fuera lo que fuera; él sólo necesitaba _saber_. Pero todo lo que tenía hasta el momento era más confusión; Kurt lo había llamado hoy - jueves – el sonido burbujeante y brillante, bien descansado por fin, para decirle a Blaine si quería lo llevaría la noche del estreno de la obra, que era al otro día. Y Blaine estaba emocionado, por supuesto que lo estaba, le pidió algunos detalles sobre la vestimenta, la hora en que deben reunirse y en dónde, pero no le pregunto lo realmente quería saber, así que todavía…

¿Era una cita?

Parecía una, que iban solos, los dos, bien vestidos, a un estreno de Broadway, y sonaba tan elegante, tan perfecto para una primera cita... excepto lo más probable que no lo era. Kurt tenía que ir porque trabajaba allí, porque este musical era en lo que había puesto todo su tiempo y esfuerzo en las últimas semanas, ahora al fin podía sentarse y disfrutar del efecto, dejando que otras personas se preocupen. Él estaba llevando a Blaine, porque... sí. Blaine le había dicho lo mucho que quería ver un musical de Broadway, no es así? Y Kurt probablemente tenía una entrada extra, por lo que decidió ser considerado. Sí, eso era lo más probable. No hay necesidad de poner mas esperanzas a esto.

Pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en ello, esa noche sus sueños estaban llenos de aquella noche de Kurt besándolo, de su voz entrecortada, sus manos y labios se burlaban de la manera de lo que Blaine no se atrevió a preguntar, se despertó desesperadamente duro y necesitado a la mañana siguiente, pero por sobre todas las cosas, abrumado por sus sentimientos. Debido a que Kurt era el sexo encarnado, sí, pero era mucho más. Blaine quería que fuera más.

El viernes tan sólo lo paso lleno de agitación emocional, con la esperanza desesperada, ansioso y luchando por dominar su corazón. Cuando Kurt llegó a recogerlo (_como si se tratara de una cita, ¿no?_ ), Blaine había tenido suficiente. Tan pronto como se recuperó de la capacidad de hablar – porque de la manera en que Kurt Hummel estaba vestido era una visión que debe tener libros escritos al respecto - la pregunta se derramó en él como si una presa se había reventado.

"Kurt, ¿qué somos?"

La sonrisa brillante, era la aprueba que Kurt le dio cuando entró y miró a Blaine sencillo, pero el elegante traje estaba desvaneciendo ahora, y suspiró ni siquiera tratando de desviar la cuestión.

"Yo te iba a hablar acerca de eso esta noche, en realidad yo quería esperar hasta después de la fiesta, sin embargo... Es mejor distraerse que echar a perder la diversión, ¿no te parece?"

Eso no sonaba prometedor, pero no importa lo que Kurt tenía que decir, Blaine simplemente necesitaba saberlo _ahora_.

"Yo no creo que pueda distraerme. Sigo pensando en vos y yo, y esa noche, y lo que se dijo, y... Kurt. ¿Qué es esto entre nosotros?"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, con el rostro solemne cuando entró en la cocina y tomó una botella de agua de la nevera. Se apoyó en el mostrador frente a Blaine y tomó un trago. El silencio se extendía entre ellos, cargado de tensión. Por último, Kurt habló.

"Está bien. ¿Qué es lo que queres _vos_ que sea?"

La pregunta sorprendió a Blaine, lo sacudió una mudez momentánea. Estaba esperando un simple _sí_ o _no_, _amigos_ o _amantes_, una decisión que tendría que tomar y aceptar. En su lugar,

Kurt preguntó a _él,_ y a pesar de todos sus sueños y esperanzas, no sabía qué decir. ¿Era _siempre_ una respuesta estúpida? Por supuesto que lo era, viniendo de alguien a quien conocía desde hacía pocas semanas y un simple adolescente. ¿Qué era? Una relación? Demasiado vago. Novios? Calificaba, viendo que Kurt lo consideraba apenas un _niño_?

Su lucha por la respuesta adecuada no escapó a los ojos de Kurt. Dejó la botella en el mostrador.

"¿Te gustaría que esta noche fuera una cita?" Simplemente pregunto con una sonrisa y los ojos de Blaine se abrieron con incredulidad. "Puede ser, siempre y cuando no te importe que sea un secreto. Porque no importa lo que digamos, no creo que Cooper vaya a ser demasiado comprensivo."

"Sí". La palabra salió de su boca incluso antes de que Kurt hubiera terminado de hablar. "Sí, me gustaría. Mucho." Añadió, para asegurarse de que Kurt sabía lo que quería decir. Entonces, sólo para aclarar, cerró los dos pasos entre ellos y le dio un beso, su corazón ligero y mareado, estaba listo para volar.

Kurt se apartó del beso demasiado rápido para el gusto de Blaine, para meter la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, su rostro de repente se volvió más grave.

"Espera, he traído esto para vos, por si estaban interesados en que seamos algo más..."

Le entregó a Blaine un pedazo de papel doblado, esperó para abrirlo. Era una especie de informe de laboratorio, un montón de abreviaturas médicas, con una letra negrita y cursiva que decía _negativo_ después de todos y cada uno de los items. ¿Era...?

"Me lo dieron esta mañana, es por eso que quería hablar. Necesitaba saber, quería estar seguro. Estoy limpio, Blaine. He estado con muchos hombres, pero estoy sano. Así que cuando lleguemos más allá de esa noche, no tenes que preocuparte por esto. _Si_ lo hacemos, quiero decir… si lo deseas, en algún momento ".

Había una pequeña ansiedad en los ojos de Kurt y Blaine no podía permitir eso. Él cerró el espacio entre ellos, en otro profundo beso, apretándose contra él de una manera que no se había atrevido antes. Abriendo la boca a la deliciosa fricción cuando sus caderas se movían apenas regular.

"Loque _haremos_ ¿Puede en _algún punto_ ser _ahora_?" Susurró contra los labios de Kurt, entre besos y se sorprendió al escuchar lo fuerte que estaba respirando, sintió el rápido endurecimiento contra la cadera de Blaine. Un instante después sus posiciones fueron cambiadas, Blaine con la espalda apretada contra la nevera con Kurt chupando suavemente su cuello y moviendo sus caderas contra las de Blaine, sus erecciones perfectamente juntas, de una manera que hacía que sus ojos salgan de sus orbitas. Y entonces se detuvo, se sintió el espacio frío y vacío en el que Kurt había estado, para Blaine quejarse.

Kurt puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Blaine, presionó un suave beso en los labios, antes de ir más lejos.

"Me encantaría, no tienes idea de cuánto! Pero tenemos que ir ahora o vamos a llegar tarde, y se que no querrías perderte tu primer espectáculo de Broadway, o sí?"

Si Blaine estaba siendo totalmente sincero, ahora mismo no me importa el espectáculo. De buena gana renunciaría a ir y pasar la noche desnudo en la cama con Kurt. O sólo besándose con la ropa puesta. O incluso sentados en el sofá juntos, casi sin tocarse, deleitándose en el hecho de que estaban _saliendo_. O lo que sea que fueran, pero _juntos_. El hecho de que a Kurt le gustaba, que lo quería a él, y saber que estaba lo suficiente sano para Blaine. Le importaba.

Lo cual, para ser honestos, ya daba igual de bien sentarse en un teatro al lado de Kurt y ver el espectáculo.

**… … …**

Había un taxi aparcado delante del edificio cuando salieron, aunque Kurt no había llamado a nadie desde que había ido a recoger a Blaine. ¿Significaba que el coche había estado esperando todo este tiempo? Blaine no tuvo tiempo de expresar su curiosidad porque Kurt ya estaba abriendo la puerta de atrás y lo guiaba dentro con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Esperó a Blaine para instalarse y cerró la puerta detrás de él con una sonrisa antes de subirse en el otro lado.

El conductor, un joven de pelo largo rubio sonrió ampliamente. "Hola Kurt! Que tal?"

"Buenas noches, Steve." El tono y la actitud de Kurt hacían juego con su traje perfectamente. "Lo siento si te hice esperar".

"No, hombre. Está bien. ¿Dónde quieres ir?"

"El teatro, por favor."

"Por supuesto." El coche ya estaba en movimiento, el conductor no les prestaba atención. Blaine comenzó a sentir la sensación suave de la mano de Kurt tomando sus dedos, sus entrelazadas. El gesto, tan simple como era, significaba más que cualquier otra cosa que compartieron antes, ni siquiera esa noche en la habitación de Kurt. Era una confirmación - no era sólo diversión y sexo - estaban en una _cita_.

¿Pero no se supone que es un secreto?

Kurt sonrió, al ver la pregunta en los ojos de Blaine, pasó su pulgar por sus nudillos. "Está bien. Steve es la discreción personificada".

Steve se rió entre dientes desde el asiento delantero. "Soy sordo y ciego aquí hasta que escucho mi nombre". Como para probar su punto, él comenzó a cantar en voz baja con la radio, su voz agradable y sorprendentemente clara. Blaine empujó los bordes dentados de una idea ¿cuántas veces Kurt se debía de haber conducido de esta manera?, ¿con cuántos hombres ha puesto a prueba la discreción de Steve?. Prefirió cambiar de actitud, y optó por centrarse en la cara de Kurt, tan hermoso y abierto, llevó la mano de Blaine a los labios para besarla, esos besos suaves y lánguidos sobre sus nudillos, por el lado de su dedo pulgar, en el interior de su muñeca donde se detuvo. Su lengua salió y sin prisas bromeó la tierna piel sobre el punto del pulso, aspirando a la ligera, y el aliento de Blaine tartamudeó con el placer y la intimidad.

Kurt sonrió y bajó sus manos juntas sobre sus rodillas, donde continuó acariciando la palma con ligeros toques de la punta de los dedos.

"¿Vas a confiar en mí con los planes para esta noche?"

"Por supuesto." La voz de Blaine salió un poco ronca y se aclaró la garganta, tratando de disimular el efecto que Kurt tenía en él, incluso con sólo el toque de sus dedos.

"Gracias."

Viajaron en silencio, sólo intercambiando una o dos frases, sin embargo, sus manos estaban teniendo una conversación muy animada. O, bueno, tal vez era el monólogo, de la mano de Kurt al continuar con las caricias lentas y dulces. De alguna manera, se trasladó hasta el muslo de Blaine en algún momento y se quedó allí, trazando patrones abstractos pequeños, casi distraídamente. Las manos de Blaine se limitaron en este punto a apretarse a su costado mientras él se centraba en no gemir o subirse al regazo de Kurt.

Llegaron al teatro, salieron del coche, Blaine se arregló la chaqueta y se recordó que oficialmente, eran amigos. Sólo amigos. Nada más, en público. Kurt se inclinó hacia el conductor antes de salir.

"¿Podrías estar aquí a las 10:30? Tengo un destino más en mente para esta noche." Dijo, pasando a Steve cincuenta.

"Claro. Nos vemos entonces."

El coche arrancó y se dirigió hacia el edificio, entre la multitud.

**… … …**

Si bien era emocionante estar en el estreno, Blaine tenía problemas para concentrarse en lo que pasaba en el escenario. Parte de esto podría haber sido el hecho de que él había visto la obra tantas veces durante los ensayos que podía citar partes de ella incluso en sus sueños. Pero sobre todo, era la presencia de Kurt a pocos centímetros de distancia y el hecho de que se trataba de una cita, lo que causó que todo lo demás se desvaneciera en el fondo, sin importancia.

Cada tanto miraba el perfil de Kurt, a veces lo captura mirándolo, con los ojos brillantes en la oscuridad y una sonrisa apareciendo en la esquina de su boca. Parecía de manera accidental que los dedos de Kurt lo tocaban contra el antebrazo, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica que bajaba corriendo por su brazo y su cuerpo, o cuando Kurt se inclinaba hacia él para susurrarle algo en voz baja al oído - "¿Te he dicho que te ves esta noche hermoso?" - Blaine sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se torno poco profunda. En el intermedio, él honestamente esperaba que no hubiera gente que supiera leer la mente, porque francamente, incluso _pensando_ quería un rapidito en el baño del teatro de Broadway, aunque fuera probablemente de mal gusto, si no se lo consideraba un sacrilegio.

Kurt se volvió hacia él en cuanto se prendieron las luces. La gente alrededor de ellos dejaban sus asientos, charlando animadamente.

"¿Quieres ir a buscar algunas bebidas?"

"No. Quiero besarte." _Oh, hola, bello. Hace mucho que no te veía._

Kurt se rió con cariño, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron y él se quedó pensativo por un momento antes de decir: "En realidad, por qué no? Vamos."

Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Se deslizaron por la puerta de _personal únicamente_ corriendo casi hacia el taller de Kurt. Ya casi estaban llegando hasta que Kurt se detuvo cerca de un viejo armario abarrotando en el estrecho pasillo, sacando un cordón marrón sencillo detrás de él. Un segundo después, solo una llave de plata estaba en su mano.

"Lo guardo aquí por si acaso. El guardia cierra el armario de llaves a la noche y a veces necesito una manera de entrar. ¿Vamos?"

" _Sí._ "

**… … …**

Al segundo que Kurt cerró la puerta y apretó a Blaine contra ella, besándolo. Simples besos profundos y apasionados, Blaine se sentía como un hombre sediento en el desierto saciando su sed de agua. Él gimió en la boca de Kurt y deslizó sus manos bajo la chaqueta, tirando de Kurt más de cerca.

"Mierda, ¿por qué me haces perder la cabeza?" Kurt chupó el labio inferior de Blaine, dejando un rastro de besos a través de su mandíbula para susurrar contra la sensible piel de su cuello. "Todo lo que podía pensar era por que no te había besado lo suficiente antes de irnos."

Sus labios en el cuello de Blaine era insistente, febril, y Blaine jadeo el nombre de Kurt, mientras movía la cabeza hacia un lado para darle un mejor acceso. Un torrente embriagador fue corriendo a través de él, realmente había pensado que el beso Nathan sentía bien? Parecía ridículo ahora.

Las manos de Kurt estaban apretando la cadera de Blaine, sus pulgares en ocasiones trazaban círculos pequeños, hasta que rozaron la erección peleando en los pantalones de Blaine, ambos jadearon. Kurt movió la mano para acariciarla a propósito y haciendo que la cabeza de Blaine golpeara contra la puerta mientras se arqueaba, la sensación de los dedos de Kurt moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo de su longitud era casi imposible de soportar en estos momentos.

"Kurt, por favor ... _por favor_ ". No pudo detener el gemido.

"Por favor, ¿qué?" Kurt murmuró, bajo y áspero, en su oído.

"Te quiero... tanto..." Estaba jadeando, y la pequeña parte de su cerebro que todavía era capaz de pensar racionalmente sabía que no tenía tiempo o condiciones de hacer nada más ahora, pero se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

Kurt se alejó, enrojecido con los ojos oscuros, con una mano sobre el hombro de Blaine logrando cerrar la puerta.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo. Y hay que estar en silencio." Luego simplemente se arrodilló delante de él, Blaine tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no gemir. Seguramente estaba soñando y que iba a despertar en cualquier momento ...

Excepto que no era así.

"¿Puedo?" La voz ronca de Kurt y la forma en que pasó la lengua por los labios provocaron un disparo en la ingle de Blaine.

"Sí. Dios _sí_ ".

La siguiente cosa que Blaine supo fue que Kurt abrió la bragueta con los dedos, tirando de sus pantalones y ropa interior lo suficiente para liberar su pene, y acariciando su rostro en el hueco de su muslo con un suspiro encantado. Y entonces ...

...Y entonces los dedos de Kurt se cerraron alrededor del eje y su lengua rosada remonto lentamente a través de la cabeza del pene de Blaine, recogiendo el precome que se fugaba en la punta. Blaine no logró contener un grito ahogado. Nunca había sentido algo tan perfecto antes, tan suave, cálido y mucho más suave que una mano. Entonces el calor de terciopelo de la boca de Kurt lo envolvió por completo, era la misma sensación multiplicado por infinito, las caderas de Blaine se tiraron hacia adelante por propia voluntad. Él se retiró de inmediato, pidiendo disculpas en un susurro sin aliento, pero Kurt sonrió - y Dios, la imagen de su boca perfecta a sólo milímetros del pene de Blaine – era algo que nunca, nunca iba a olvidar.

"No, está bien. Cógeme la boca, si así lo deseas. Puedo soportarlo. Y no te detengas".

Con esto, Kurt se dejó caer sobre el pene de Blaine, tomándolo en toda su longitud, y Blaine no pudo evitarlo aunque lo intentara. Sus caderas se movían con el aliento suave de las manos de Kurt, no tenía palabras ni pensamientos coherentes, sino que era una bendición en su forma más básica y en el último destello de la razón que empujó su puño contra la boca para tratar de mantenerse tranquilo. Después de eso, todo se desvaneció, pero la suavidad húmeda y resbaladiza alrededor de su pene, él no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba hasta que Kurt lo mordió en el camino hacia arriba, para luego jugar con la punta endurecida de la lengua por el borde sensible de su glande, Blaine iba a venir, duro y rápido, mordiéndose la mano para mantener el silencio. La última sensación antes de su universo explotó fue el de Kurt tragar con fuerza alrededor de su polla palpitante.

**… … …**

Cuando abrió los ojos, no estaba acostado en su cama después de un sueño erótico muy realista. Se encontraba en una habitación poco iluminada llena de telas y trajes, apoyándose pesadamente contra Kurt con su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt y su cuerpo hecho gelatina. Se dio cuenta de que los pantalones estaban en su lugar con el cinturón abrochado, exhaló un largo suspiro, temblando, todavía incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

En ese momento, un sonido sordo de una campana llegó desde la distancia. Blaine levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos de Kurt, brillantes y tiernos.

"Tenemos que irnos. Es la primera llamada". Kurt apretó los labios suavemente contra los de Blaine. No podía dejar de chasquear la lengua un sólo segundo. El sabor era nuevo y extraño, la realización de ese beso de Kurt probando su semen fue suficiente para ponerlo medio-duro otra vez a pesar de la sensibilidad post-orgásmica.

"¿Qué hay de vos?" No tenían tiempo para nada más, pero no podía dejar a Kurt esperando, o sí?

Kurt sonrió y abrió la puerta. "Puedo esperar. Vamos."

Puede que haya habido cosas que sucedieron en el escenario después que regresaron y las luces se apagaron de nuevo, pero Blaine estaba demasiado traumatizado para prestarle atención. Él acababa de recibir su primera mamada. De Kurt. En un teatro de Broadway, durante un intermedio de un estreno. Y se sentía cerca de un millón de veces mejor de lo que jamás se había imaginado.

No podía creer que esta era su vida.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Como siempre, el link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8592749/ 1 / It-s-Not-Babysitting

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **anxioussquirrel**

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada de esta historia de amor. Espero que la disfruten, como lo hice yo. Son 27 capítulos. Sin mas que decir a disfrutar, de a mi humilde entender uno de los capítulos mas emotivos.

**N/T:** Aviso, lenguaje no apto para menores.

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

La segunda mitad de la obra pasó tan rápido que Blaine se sorprendió al ver caer el telón y escuchar los aplausos. Cuando todo terminó y todo el mundo empezó a moverse hacia las salidas, Kurt se quedó sentado y sacó su teléfono celular. Blaine sintió un malestar que se arrastraba en él. ¿Así que era este el final de su cita? Harían vida normal, como si nada? Pero Kurt sólo encendió el teléfono de nuevo, mando un mensaje, lo guardo de nuevo y puso toda su atención de vuelta en Blaine.

"Le avise a Cooper que te voy a llevar a la fiesta después del show, por lo que vas a llegar a casa tarde".

"¡Oh! ¿Vos... ?" No es que Blaine estaba decepcionado, en lo absoluto. Una fiesta después de un estreno de Broadway era muy, muy emocionante. Era sólo que esperaba ir a un lugar más privado.

La sonrisa de Kurt era positivamente mala. "Técnicamente, sí. Yo no le mentiría a Coop, o sí? En realidad, no es una fiesta, sólo un brindis para celebrar el despegue de la obra. Nadie tiene la voluntad de ir a una fiesta después de un estreno y con tres de agotantes ensayos. Vamos a beber un poco de champagne y luego iremos a otro lugar".

A Blaine le pareció difícil no saltar en el lugar. Esa tarde ya había sido fantástica y con la perspectiva de lo que vendrá, su vértigo se estaba saliendo de control.

Sólo estuvieron media hora detrás del escenario, el ambiente luminoso y burbujeante como el champagne que Blaine nunca había tomado antes, pero descubrió que amaba. Le hizo cosquillas en el labio superior de una manera que le daba ganas de preguntarle a Kurt si se la podía chupar; y casi lo hacía, sino fue porque se dio cuenta que era una señal segura de que estaba borracho y era descuidado. Dejó su segunda copa sin terminar después de eso y se centró en escuchar las conversaciones en torno a hasta Kurt miró su reloj e hizo un gesto hacia él.

"Es hora de que nos vayamos. Bien, damas y caballeros, a romper las piernas mañana y que quede claro que yo estoy de guardia en caso de crisis en el vestuario." Kurt les lanzó un beso colectivo y luego salió del backstage y del teatro con Blaine. El taxi con Steve ya los estaba esperando en frente del edificio. Blaine miró su reloj 10:30 en punto.

El teléfono de Kurt vibró con un mensaje de texto entrante antes de llegar al taxi. Lo leyó y se lo mostró a Blaine con una sonrisa.

_**Cooperson**_ : _bien, pero no dejes que se emborrache y caiga con algún actor, él es un nuevo en eso_

Blaine sonrió con timidez, el rubor calentó sus mejillas.

"Sí, él me dio una cerveza hace dos días y luego se burló de mí cuando quise que cantara conmigo toda la noche. Creo que es seguro decir que lo hice bien. Estoy mas que sobrio y no estoy interesado en cualquier actor".

Kurt sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior, provocando en Blaine el querer besarlo.

"Me siento tan mal por ocultárselo, pero yo... no. Probablemente me golpee en algún momento, pero por ahora, sólo voy a disfrutar del resto de nuestra primera cita. Entra" Abrió la puerta a Blaine de nuevo.

Steve les saludó con una amplia sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de Kurt le dio y se fueron. Blaine, atontado y sin preocupaciones por el champagne; mas la pura alegría que lo llenaba, tomó la mano de Kurt y se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa esperanzada.

"Dame un beso?" Se sentía mareado y audaz, más aún cuando Kurt no vaciló, pero se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se trasladó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos inmediatamente, llevando sus labios en un beso tierno.

"Hola", le susurró contra la boca de Blaine antes de inclinar la cabeza y besarlo más profundamente. Blaine hizo algo que realmente quería probar, pero no había tenido la oportunidad todavía. Una mano se deslizo hacia arriba de la columna de Kurt, se enredó en el pelo grueso y suave de la parte posterior de la cabeza y tiró levemente. Kurt tomó la indirecta y dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto la piel de alabastro de su cuello, Blaine no pudo resistir ni un segundo.

Con sólo la punta de la lengua, lamió una raya por el costado del cuello de Kurt, y luego comenzó a besar mientras bajaba lento y tierno. Le dio un beso en el hueco debajo de la oreja de Kurt, chupó suavemente en la parte inferior de su mandíbula, degustando la más ligera insinuación, rozó los dientes tan bajo como el cuello de la camisa le permitió. Kurt era delicioso, su piel suave y delicada, su olor irresistible, una mezcla compleja que Blaine ya había aprendido a reconocer y asociarlo con él. También estaba dejando escapar los más adorables, sonidos necesitados, Blaine quería permanecer así durante el resto de la noche para explorar todos los puntos sensibles de Kurt.

No fue así, sin embargo. Hubo un sonido de una garganta que los saco de ese transe, y no de manera muy sutil que digamos.

"Kurt, amigo, ¿recuerdas las reglas?"

Kurt suspiró y se apartó, Blaine se movió instintivamente. Escucho algo acerca de ser _gay_ en el taxi? Pero Kurt acababa de proclamar en voz monótona. "Los cinturones de seguridad hasta llegar al parque".

"Ves, no demasiado difícil? Vas a tener los que quieras cuando llegues allí."

Kurt se encogió de hombros como disculpándose, sonrió y besó los labios de Blaine por última vez antes de salir, sujetando el cinturón de seguridad y asegurarse de que sus pantalones todavía se veía bien después de arrodillarse en el asiento. Por supuesto, que estaban bien. Tomo la mano de Blaine y lo sostuvo durante el resto del trayecto.

Se sentía perfecto.

Se detuvieron en una pequeña parte de la calle con poca luz y Kurt se apresuró a abrir la puerta de Blaine, tomando su mano de nuevo tan pronto como los dos estaban de pie. Steve preguntó a través de la ventana abierta.

"Eso es todo por esta noche?"

"Sí, vamos a caminar de regreso a casa. Gracias, Steve."

"Ha sido un placer, chicos. Buenas Noches!" El taxi se fue con un chirrido de neumáticos y Kurt se centró de nuevo en Blaine.

"Bueno, este restaurante no es ni grande ni lujoso particularmente, pero ese es su fuerte. No mucha gente sabe acerca de él, es mi pequeño secreto que no tengo ninguna intención de compartir con los chicos, y su comida es para morirse. Nosotros no tenemos que escondernos aquí, ¿de acuerdo? " Como para probar su punto, Kurt abrazo a Blaine y lo miró, muy cerca, de sus ojos cálidos y sonrientes. "Yo querría ser capaz de hacer esto toda la noche."

Con sólo un toque ligero como una pluma de su pulgar, trazó el contorno de los labios de Blaine antes de besarlo, lento y profundo, allí mismo, en una calle de New York City.

**... ... ...**

Blaine no tenía mas alcohol en su organismo aquella noche, sin embargo, se sentía borracho cuando le robó el beso por última vez en las sombras de la escalera en el edificio de Cooper y, finalmente, dio las buenas noches a Kurt. Pensó que había sabido lo que era una buena cita, pero después de esa noche, él sabía lo que había estado equivocado.

La cena había sido increíble.

Después de una breve conversación, tranquila, con una camarera que claramente conocía y le gustaba Kurt, estaban sentados en un jardín pequeño, escondido atrás, el aire cálido y perfumado los rodeaba. Estaban solos allí, en su pequeño e íntima mesa a la luz de las velas. Tomados de las manos, hablando en voz baja, tranquilos. Blaine no estaba segura de lo que estaba comiendo porque sólo podía concentrarse en Kurt: su tacto, su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos; todo por y para Blaine, para nadie más. Había música de piano, en el fondo e incluso el latido del corazón de la ciudad siempre presente de tráfico sonaba muy lejos y en silencio.

Después de que habían comido, Kurt lo llevó a un columpio en el patio, y la camarera les trajo un plato de fruta fresca. Conocía el sabor de las frambuesas, albaricoques y uvas pero nunca sería lo mismo después de que Kurt le diera de comer con los dedos, cada una de ellas seguida por besos y caricias, mientras estaban sentados muy cerca, con la cabeza de Blaine acunada en el hombro de Kurt.

Se fueron a casa después de la medianoche, un paseo lento por medio de la tranquilidad de la noche de verano. Se tomaron de las manos durante el tiempo que pudieron, hasta que Kurt besó la muñeca de Blaine, vacilante por dejarlo ir porque estaban cerca de sus casas y ahora había más gente en las calles allí.

Cooper estaba todavía despierto cuando Blaine entró en el departamento.

"Vaya, si yo no sabía qué cosas se hacen en el teatro, pensaría que estás enamorado, te ves tan soñador. ¿Cómo fue la fiesta?"

A Blaine le pareció muy difícil cambiar de marcha y fingir, siquiera por un momento, que no acababa de tener la noche más mágica en su vida, y no por la _materia teatral_. Sabía que tenía que intentarlo.

"Fue sólo... _wow_ ".

Cooper se rió. "Aww, estás tan golpeado por eso que estás diciendo incoherencias. Anda a dormir, me vas a contar como te fue mañana. ¡Buenas noches!"

"Buenas noches, Coop."

Sí. Mañana. Quizá para mañana sería capaz de abrir la boca sin derramar todo lo relacionado con la cita más increíble, nunca antes vivida; para que su hermano, _no _sepa cuan cerca Blaine estaba de Kurt.

Kurt logró llegar a su casa y cerrar la puerta detrás de él antes de que entrara en pánico. Se dejó caer en el sofá, sin gracia, sin molestarse en encender la luz y dejando que las olas de frío de limpien su ansiedad.

_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

El sexo era una cosa, pero salir con el hermano con Coop pudo haber sido una muy mala idea. Sin embargo, esa había sido una decisión consciente. ¿Pero esto? El resto de la noche? Se suponía que iba a ser una cita, sí; pero la forma en que resultó... y Kurt ni siquiera podía decir que estaba actuando, jugando de forma que ambos pasaran un buen rato. No, él nunca lo había jugado hasta tal extremo. Y él ni siquiera lo había intentado, aquí!

Su idea inicial era llevar sólo a Blaine a cenar a un restaurante popular tailandés que conocía y le gustaba. No podrían haber actuado como una pareja allí, pero era lujoso y exótico, lo suficiente para impresionar a cualquier cita.

En cambio... _oh dios_, en lugar de eso Kurt se dejó llevar a los pies de Blaine, por su aspecto elegante, con sus ojos brillantes y sus labios pecaminosamente hermosos, _oh_ tan delicioso había estado en la cocina de Coop. _La_ _cocina de Coop_ , por el amor de Dios! Y luego el olor de Blaine que aún persistía en torno a él cuando estaban en el taxi, Kurt sólo tenía que probar y encontrar la muñeca, donde su piel era tan fina, tan cálida y su pulso latía tan fuerte, emocionado. Y entonces...

Blaine era como una droga. Su toque, su cuerpo, su sabor, su manera de desenvolverse tan bien ante los ojos de Kurt, bajo sus manos y la boca, la lengua, y _mierda_ , Kurt estaba perdido para ella.

No podría haberlo llevado a ningún restaurante genérico, sin sentido después de eso. Él tuvo que llevar a Blaine a _uno_, que era su lugar especial donde iba cuando quería estar solo, con la secreta esperanza de que algún día habría alguien en su vida con quien compartirlo. Él nunca había llevado _a nadie_ allí. Y ahora...

Y ahora que no tenía idea de qué hacer. No había actuado así en años, pero se sentía tan natural, tan bien. Blaine no merece menos, sólo lo mejor que Kurt tenía para él. Pero sólo podía significar una cosa, esa necesidad imperiosa de dar, de preocuparse, de atender; Kurt sabía que era ese sentimiento, había pasado por eso varias veces en los últimos diez años, de hecho. Y nunca terminaba bien, incluso cuando no había habido complicaciones respecto de la diferencia de edad, de la protección o los hermanos mayores. Aquí, sólo podía terminar catastróficamente mal. Tenía que controlarse a sí mismo, maldita sea. Tenía que ser el maduro, razonable.

Pero él sabía que era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Kurt Hummel siempre había tenido problemas para resistirse a la llamada de su corazón.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Se jugará Kurt por su corazón? Creo que esa es la gran pregunta...

Como siempre, el link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8592749/ 1 / It-s-Not-Babysitting

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **anxioussquirrel**

**N/A: **_Este capítulo (así como algunos más adelante) contienen enlaces de música. No es obligatoria la reproducción de las canciones que se indique al leer, pero realmente puede mejorar la experiencia, creo yo :) Lamentablemente, FF no es compatible con enlaces externos, incluso disfrazándolos, así que sólo les estoy dando los nombres de las canciones a escuchar, todos están disponibles en YouTube, y ya sabes los dos en este capítulo. Es menos cómodo y no tan divertido como los enlaces sorpresa, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¡Lo siento! __Espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Gracias por todo su amor por esta historia!_

**N/T:** Gracias a todos los que revisaron esta historia, el apoyo que me dan es la confianza para seguir posteando! Una vez más, gracias a todos los que añadieron esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos! Puede que no tenga la oportunidad de responder a cada comentario, pero por favor sepan que me hacen súper súper súper súper feliz! Luvs ya lots,

* * *

_**Capitulo 10**_

"Bee? Arriba dormilón, el desayuno esta listo."

El fuerte golpe en la puerta de la habitación hizo que incluso un hombre muerto despertara, por fortuna Blaine ya se encontraba despierto. Estaba tirado en la cama, con los ojos soñadores y suspirando en diferentes niveles de intensidad, por horas. Con la noche de por medio, no confiaba en sus propias reacciones, así que esperaba el sonido familiar del 'click' de la puerta cerrándose detrás de Cooper. Pero parecía que su hermano había decidido cambiar su rutina de trabajar los sábados "por un par de horas".

Oh, bien. Blaine tendría que callarse la boca y pretender no estar locamente, ridículamente enamorado, eso era todo. Él podía hacerlo, no por nada había ido al club de teatro de la escuela, por créditos extra; usarlos no le iba hacer mal.

"Dame cinco minutos", gritó. Necesitaba un momento para ponerse en la piel del personaje, por lo menos.

"Oh, vamos, soy solo yo, no tenes que ponerte presentable. Vamos a tener un fin de semana de The Anderson Brothers Lazy Extravaganza (Impresionante y Perezosa de los hermanos Anderson). Pijama y vinculación masculina en el menú. Salí".

"Está bien, está bien. Ahí voy".

Cooper sonaba demasiado entusiasta para lo que no presagiaba nada bueno, pero Blaine sabía que no debía discutir. Es cierto que lo único que quería era ver a Kurt tan pronto como sea humanamente posible sin despertarlo y ganar el 'Glare of Doom', pero él no podía tirar por la borda los planes de Coop. Sobre todo cuando tenía la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con su hermano, por una vez.

Sabía que con pijamas, Cooper quería decir "ponete algo lo suficiente amplio para cubrir tus partes íntimas", sin embargo él se puso sus pantalones viejos de Batman y una camiseta. De alguna manera la idea de estar medio desnudo con su hermano en la habitación se sentía ahora menos natural de lo que se había sentido hace diez años.

Había un desayuno adecuado en la mesa cuando Blaine llegó a la cocina: huevos, tocino, un montón de pan tostado y una taza de café recién hecho. Cooper sonrió, ya sentado en su lugar habitual.

"Así que contame que pasó anoche. ¿Cómo te fue en el teatro y en la fiesta? Te veías muy feliz cuando llegaste a casa."

Oh, está bien. La obra era un territorio seguro donde Blaine podía deambular por _ahora_. ¿La fiesta? No tanto. Su entusiasmo desatado, empezó a hablar entre bocado y bocado de comida.

"Fue _espectacular_ el obra era impresionante, la música, los actores, los trajes. Había visto los ensayos, pero realmente se siente diferente cuando ves todo correctamente, como un producto acabado, ¿sabes?" Claro, que había estado distraído durante la mayor parte de ella, pero el ambiente era sin duda _mágico_.

"¿Viste los ensayos?"

"Sí, te lo dije, ¿no te acordas? Kurt me dio un pase para poder ir al teatro y observar cada vez que yo quería".

Cooper asintió. "Oh, bien, podría haber mencionado algo. Me alegro de que ustedes dos hagan 'click' tan bien". Blaine casi se atragantó con el café antes de Coop terminara la frase. "Yo estaría preocupado por vos, por el hecho de estar solo todo el tiempo, él se había comprometido a mantener un ojo en ti. Kurt es un buen tipo".

"Él realmente lo es." _Dios, si supieras Cooper..._ Era casi imposible mantener la cara neutral, pero Blaine no pudo resistirse a preguntar por detrás de su taza de café. "No entiendo por qué está solo; quiero decir, todo lo que puedo decir, es que debería ser un buen partido, ¿verdad? Guapo, agradable, con talento…" Él realmente se mordió la lengua para no dejar salir la avalancha de adjetivos que tenía en mente.

La sonrisa de Coop desapareció mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Él _es_ uno de esos tipos que simplemente no quieren ser atrapados. Kurt es... se podría decir que ha sido lastimado una y otra vez, usado, engañado. Después de que James rompió su compromiso... Nunca había visto a Kurt tan roto antes, Bee. Parecía como si fuera a romper con el menor contacto. Y entonces vino la de la cirugía de su padre por encima de eso. Estuvo ausente durante un mes, en casa de su familia, y cuando volvió, él era... diferente. Más reservado, menos emocional. Supongo que solo un gran tipo podrá romper las paredes que construyo y obtener su confianza".

De repente se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, Blaine buscó a tientas algo que decir sin que fuera demasiado. _Cambiar de tema. Eso._

"¿Y vos? No estás nada mal tampoco y aún no te he visto con una chica desde que llegué acá. ¿O es mentira todo eso del trabajo extra?"

Cooper se rio. Se tomó su tiempo, terminando sus huevos antes de responder.

"Nah, es sólo trabajo. No estoy seguro de que sea un tipo para una relación a largo plazo".

Blaine frunció el ceño.

"¿En serio? Pero tiene que estas solo, completamente solo. No podes trabajar todo el tiempo, no es sano"

Coop resopló sin alegría y se levantó a poner los platos en el fregadero.

"Cállate y vení a ver _Duro de matar_ conmigo antes de que me vea obligado a utilizar el argumento de:_ eres demasiado joven para entender_".

**… … …**

Estaban en la cuarta película y Blaine definitivamente se sentía perezoso, lleno de pizza, palomitas de maíz, coca cola y resignado a no ver a Kurt hasta el lunes; hasta que el teléfono de Cooper sonó. Mientras su hermano conversaba sobre su trabajo, Blaine aprovechó la oportunidad para ir al baño y enviar un mensaje de texto (_Ojalá pudiera ir a darte las gracias por lo de anoche, pero Cooper me mantiene encadenado a John McClane. ¿Alguna ayuda?_). Al momento en que recibió la respuesta (_misión de rescate iniciada. Prepárense para el impacto._), volvió a entrar en la habitación, Cooper había terminado de hablar y estaba esperando con un control remoto en la mano.

"Vamos a ir a un karaoke con los chicos más tarde", anunció y pulso play.

"Espera, ¿qué?" Blaine tomó el mando a distancia y detuvo la película de nuevo.

"Karaoke bar. A la noche. Sebastián llamó, él quiere ir a cantar y beber, lo mismo que Kurt, así que nos estamos uniendo a ellos. Obviamente, vos no vas a beber. A menos que no quieras ir?"

"Y dejar de verlos a los tres en un escenario? De ninguna manera."

"Genial. Ahora vamos, reanuda. Este es el mejor lugar."

**… … …**

El bar - que Cooper y sus amigos frecuentan con regularidad, al parecer - estaba tenuemente iluminado y lleno de gente en la noche del sábado, pero Blaine vio a Kurt de inmediato, como si estuviera iluminado por un foco de luz invisible. Su corazón lo golpeo de una manera que se dijo que tendría que ser muy cuidadoso con sus miradas y palabras esa noche, aunque lo único que quería era tomar la mano de Kurt y besarlo, sin importar quién lo veía y lo que dirían de ello.

Kurt no parecía tener ningún problema con pretender que no estaban... saliendo? Novios? Amantes? Los saludó como queridos amigos, no había rubor delator en sus mejillas, ni el más mínimo cambio en sus ojos cuando miraba a Blaine. Sólo su habitual sonrisa hermosa, una sonrisa que se transformaba en amor, cargado de emociones; rechazado en el segundo al ver a Cooper y Sebastián.

Sólo duró un instante, esa sonrisa privada iluminando la cara de Kurt, pero fue suficiente para que Blaine supiera que él no era el único que disfrutaba la noche y se moría de ganas de estar más cerca. Sólo esa sonrisa bastó para calmar la inquietud de Blaine y serenar la alegría de su corazón. Kurt estaba aquí. Estaba cerca, él sonreía, y – aunque sea lejano - estaba Blaine. Eso fue suficiente por esa noche. Ellos hablaban, cantan y escuchaban a otras personas en el escenario, pasaban un buen rato. Pronto, habría tiempo y espacio para ellos otra vez, un pequeño lugar en donde ellos podrían ser honestos y abiertos. Podían esperar.

El bar parecía ser muy popular ("Con la más amplia selección de canciones de la ciudad", explicó Kurt. "De todas las clases, por eso venimos aquí.") Y luego el karaoke que estaba pasando toda su fuerza, con gente entrando y saliendo, voces y canciones y las habilidades vocales variando ampliamente. Cuatro de ellos estaban bebiendo y charlando, aún no estaban listos para unirse a la diversión. Coop incluso compró una cerveza para Blaine ("Sólo uno y si le decís a nuestros padres que te deje beber voy a negarlo todo").

Pronto Sebastián se frotó las manos y sonrió. "Vamos a iniciar este programa".

En el momento en que él se levantó y fue hacia el escenario, alto y delgado y un poco intimidante incluso fuera de su traje de diseñador, Kurt se inclinó hacia Blaine. "Somos una especie de conocidos aquí, los tres. La mayoría de estas personas son clientes habituales y... ya veremos."

Blaine se volvió a los escenarios con un mayor interés.

Reconoció la canción al instante y vio con asombro que el hombre aprendió a asociar con sonrisas un poco despectivas y con una honestidad brutal hizo una interpretación brillante de _Bad_ de Michael Jackson. Movía sus caderas, su voz era fuerte y clara. _Wow_. Claramente Coop sólo se hacía amigo de gente con talento.

Hablando de eso, su hermano estaba al lado de Sebastián para reclamar el micrófono. Blaine lo había escuchado e incluso había cantado con él innumerables veces cuando era un niño, pero ahora se sentía diferente, con la perspectiva de que el tiempo y la distancia le habían dado. Él podía apreciar ahora, con mayor sensibilidad – sensibilidad de un músico - como con buen esfuerzo Cooper hacía el clásico de Aerosmith, _Cryin ';_ ¿Con qué facilidad sacó la audiencia, la gente tambaleándose y cantando con él? Todos los ojos fijos en él.

De repente, como cuando abrís un cajón olvidado de golpe, Blaine recordó que en la escuela secundaria, antes de que se mudara y fuera a la universidad, Coop había soñado con ser un actor, un cantante, una estrella famosa. Cómo había ensayado sus movimientos de baile delante del espejo grande en el armario de sus padres cuando él había pensado que nadie lo veía. Blaine se preguntaba ahora qué tan grande esos sueños habían sido, el mucho esfuerzo que le habría tomado enterrarlos y entrar en el mundo de las finanzas en su lugar, usando los talentos analíticos de su padre, según Cooper. ¿Cuántos habrá discutido su hermano con su padre? Obviamente remontándose a ese período de fuertes conversaciones, de las cuales Blaine había entendido muy poco. En aquel entonces, era aburrido escuchar esos argumentos, sólo quería que su hermano mayor jugara con él.

Tendría que preguntárselo. Esa noche no.

Ahora, Cooper estaba de vuelta, sudoroso y eufórico, con la promesa de que más tarde con Blaine realizarían un dueto asesino. Por supuesto, que a Blaine le gusto, por qué no. Él nunca había tenido miedo escénico y la única persona cuya opinión le importaba en esta sala ya lo había oído cantar de todos modos, mientras tocaba el piano en su sala de estar.

Por ahora, dejaron el escenario para otra gente, charlando acerca de la promoción de Coop y el musical de Kurt, se sentía bien. _Blaine_ se sentía bien; relajado y aceptado. Aquí donde no era etiquetado en comparación con los estándares de otras personas. Dónde podía estar sin vergüenza, sin pedir disculpas a sí mismo.

La cerveza, a pesar de que la bebía lentamente, lo estaba afectando, creando un zumbido suave, agradable y haciendo del mundo un lugar feliz, divertido. Los otros tres estaban demasiado flojos, más fuertes y risueños. A continuación, Kurt estaba con una sonrisa pícara, Cooper y Sebastián lo estaban animando.

"¿Has oído nuestra diva gay?" La voz de Sebastián estaba cerca de la oreja de Blaine, de repente, en lo sorprendente de su ensoñación mientras observaba el culo de Kurt en sus jeans ajustados y apretados. Blaine negó con la cabeza y se echó a reír. "Oh, esto va a ser genial. Agárrese de sus pantalones, baby Anderson."

[**Este es el momento para buscar y reproducir **_**I Have Nothing**_**, la versión cantaba por Chris Colfer**]

La música empezó y Blaine estaba seguro de que tenía que haber un error, porque no había manera de _que nadie_ intentaría esa canción en un bar karaoke - no así como así, sin calentar, no en el tono original y _seguramente_ no de un hombre. Miró a su alrededor - la mitad de la muchedumbre parecía compartir sus dudas, la otra mitad esperó expectante, aún mas emocionado.

Y entonces Kurt canto.

_Share my life, take me for what I am_

_[Compartir mi vida, me da por lo que soy]_

Cada nota pura y perfecta, justo directo al corazón de Blaine, a su alma. No quedó nada más allí, no había bar, no había gente, no había _mundo_, sólo Kurt, Kurt, _Kurt_...

_I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_

_[Yo realmente no necesito mirar más lejos  
No quiero ir a donde no me sigas]_

Los ojos de Kurt estaban cerrados, sus manos moviéndose suavemente con la música, se concentraba en la canción y solo la canción solo, Blaine quería - rogaba – algún día merecer esas palabras, que esas palabras estuvieran dirigidas a él, para demostrarle a Kurt cómo podía ser amado, apreciado, de que manera lo quería y lo adoraba.

_Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
stay in my arms if you dare  
or must I imagine you there _

_[No me hagas cerrar una puerta más  
No quiero más dolor  
quédate en mis brazos si te atreves  
o debo imaginarte que estas ahí]_

La canción no era para él, lo sabía. Pero en ese mismo momento, se prometió a sí mismo que haría todo lo posible para ser ese hombre un día.

**… … …**

Kurt se bajó del escenario aturdido y sin aliento, ovacionándolo de pie y con todavía el fragor de las luces en sus ojos. Después de un momento de reclusión oscura en donde solo reinaron las emociones de la canción. Un momento que se sintió como una eternidad hasta que terminó. Se dirigió a la mesa en medio de elogios y miradas de extraños. Su corazón latía con fuerza, excitado, emocionado, y _mierda_, ¿en qué había estado pensando al elegir _I Have Nothing_, las letras resonaban a través de él tan fuerte que estaban agitando sus sentimientos?

Él _no había_ estado pensando, ese era el problema; la había elegido por instinto, una canción que quería cantar esta noche. Lo que estaba bien, sus decisiones instintivas son generalmente los mejores, pero ahora, acá, no podía confiar en sí mismo y sus instintos. Tenía que ser racional, razonable.

Los grandes ojos de Blaine, su boca entreabierta y la expresión divertida de Seb mientras veía al chico hacia más que confirmar lo que Kurt ya sabía. Tenía que controlarse mejor, tuvo que dar un paso antes de que él se tirara a ciegas, en el fragor del momento. Él sabía lo fácil que podía hacer esto y lo mucho que le iba a gustar.

Hasta que se estrellara con toda su fuerza contra las rocas irregulares en la parte inferior.

No. Él tenía demasiadas cicatrices y demasiadas manchas: lo habían roto demasiadas veces. No podía permitirse otra oportunidad. Sobre todo cuando no había ninguna posibilidad de un final feliz.

El no bebió más esa noche – los demás sí - solo su Coca ligth. Siguió divirtiéndose una vez que elimino temporalmente el miedo.

Él disfrutaba enormemente del rendimiento de los hermanos Anderson cantando _Río_. Se las arregló para reír cuando un medio borracho Sebastián le hacía burla al ver notar que Blaine cantaba, ridículamente borracho y mirando directamente a Kurt con ojos entornados al cantar _When I Get You Alone_. La manera en que apretaba desesperadamente con la palma de la mano su bragueta debajo de la mesa pasó desapercibida; y agradeció a todos los dioses por el hecho de que Cooper se le ocurrió ir al baño en ese momento.

Cuando sus dos amigos muy borrachos lo obligaron a subir de nuevo al escenario con ellos para cantar _Friday_, canción que Kurt odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, había tenido suficiente y quería ir a casa. Pero Sebastián insistió en una última ronda, Blaine se sonrojó y de una manera adorablemente tonta, a pesar de que había terminado hacia rato su única cerveza; tuvo una idea loca y Kurt no le pudo decir que _no_.

[**Click-click: poner **_**Animal**_** ahora, la versión Warblers**]

Sólo esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran ya demasiado borrachos para recordarlo.

_Here we go again; I kinda wanna be more than friends_

_[Aquí vamos de nuevo, yo quiero ser algo más que amigos]_

Línea con la que Blaine abrió se enrosco directo al corazón de Kurt y tiró de él en la canción. Su cabeza nunca pudo resistir, incluso después de que había decidido seguir la moda en lugar de teatro musical. En el escenario todavía se sentía como en casa, correcto y adictivo; el compartirlo con Blaine era tan bueno como pensaba, esperaba, temía que sería. Sus voces eran perfectas juntas, como si la canción fuera escrita para ellos, Kurt se sintió resbalar, acercándose cada vez más al precipicio tentador de entrega dulce y mortal.

No, definitivamente no volvería a dormir esta noche.

**… … …**

El domingo lo arrastrado como la melaza, como el alquitrán, como algo que no se había calentado lo suficiente, como un caramelo pegajoso. Para el mediodía Blaine ya había dejado de buscar frases similares y se resignó al hecho por el día de _hoy_ no tenía escape de la compañía de Cooper. Era... unión. Una vez más. Ir de compras, ir al cine, hacer la cena juntos. Mejor dicho, _tratando_ de hacer la cena juntos; al final Blaine hizo pollo a la parrilla con verduras, mientras Cooper con su mano quemada se quedaba sentado en el sofá. Resultó que su hermano era un torpe con resaca, además de tener mal humor.

En los últimos días finalmente habían alcanzado el punto en que habían dejado de caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo y habían empezado a _hablar_ de nuevo, o tal vez por primera vez, de verdad, ya que la última vez que estuvieron tan cómodos y abiertos Blaine aún era un niño. Realmente se sentía bien, tener un hermano mayor otra vez. Sin embargo, una gran parte de los pensamientos de Blaine estaban en un lugar completamente distinto durante todo el día. En otro departamento, a sólo una cuadra de distancia, para ser exactos.

El lunes finalmente llegó y Blaine tuvo que obligarse a no ir al departamento de Kurt en el mismo momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de Cooper. En su lugar limpió su cuarto, escribió correos electrónicos a algunos de sus amigos de Dalton, lavo la ropa. Cuando miró de nuevo el reloj, era apenas las ocho. Kurt no estaría despierto durante horas. Fue al gimnasio, volvió, se duchó y se cambió. Bebió café. Las once.

No podía esperar más, Blaine se fue de todos modos. Compró un ramo de flores coloridas a una anciana en la esquina, y luego una caja de frambuesas en un puesto de productos pequeños. Ellas estaban maduras y frescas, su color le hacia pensar en los labios de Kurt cuando lo besaba.

Entró al departamento de Kurt en silencio, casi sin respirar, aunque su corazón daba martillazos, a un ritmo feliz sólo por estar allí por fin.

"Blaine, ¿sos vos?"

La voz de Kurt fue amortiguada por la puerta cerrada del dormitorio al mismo tiempo que Blaine se quitaba los zapatos. "Si, soy yo. Lo siento, ¿te desperté?"

"No. Vení".

Abrió la puerta, con un poco de un reto, ya que en sus manos aún tenía las flores y la fruta, pero se las arregló y de repente estaba parado en la puerta mirando a Kurt tendido en la cama, apenas cubierto por una lámina delgada que no ocultaba _nada_, y fue un milagro que Blaine no tirara todo lo que llevaba. Abrió la boca, la cerro y su cerebro comenzó a trabajar de nuevo, se encogió de hombros, haciendo un gesto con su carga de vivos colores.

"Hola, yo sólo... dejo esto en la cocina".

"Mm, no, ponelo en la mesita de noche y vení conmigo. Te extrañé."

Realmente, ¿quién era él para negarse cuando el adorablemente dormilón, insoportablemente sexy, casi con toda seguridad desnudo, Kurt Hummel le invitaba a la cama?

Blaine lo había echado de menos, también.

**… … …**

Kurt esperaba... No, en realidad no esperaba nada, con la apertura de alguien que había tenido lo bueno, lo malo y aburrido, simplemente, ya a veces - raramente - espectaculaba, había aprendido que nunca se sabe lo bueno que un amante era hasta que lo intentaba, no tenía expectativas. Sin embargo, él deseaba, anhelaba y sabía que Blaine sentía un deseo similar. Así que estaba bastante seguro de que había un orgasmo en su futuro inmediato, de una manera u otra.

Los besos lentos se iniciaron en sus labios y se dirigieron hacia la sien, la mandíbula, el cuello, y solo se hacía más profundos, más audaces, no avanzando en las manos o cualquier cosa que no sea más toques. Besos y caricias tan tiernas que movilizaban algo olvidado en él. No pudo haber sido llamado exploración, o eso que algunos chicos intentaban llamar juego previo. No, esto era sólo… Kurt ni siquiera lo podía nombrar. Era como si Blaine quería saludar a cada milímetro de su piel, ya sea con el toque de sus manos o con sus labios suaves y el tobogán de su lengua iba por todas partes. Literalmente todas partes, Kurt simplemente se tumbo, se entregó a él, impotente porque así fue – pese a la experiencia cierta, por lo que no quedaba nada que pudiera sorprenderlo, sexualmente - llego de la manera más inocente y hermosa, a manos de un muchacho de 17 años.

No estaba llegando aburrido y apresurado, estaba seguro. Era... un mar sereno, caliente del placer, lo lamía con suaves olas besando su piel. Pronto dejó de preguntarse y analizar, dejándose llevar, cayó en la atención que Blaine le brindaba, contento de no contenerse. Era como si su cuerpo era un instrumento nuevo que Blaine quería aprender, con todos los planos y ángulos, cada rincón, tierno y curioso, fascinado por los sonidos que lograba provocar.

Había manchas en su cuerpo, estaba bastante seguro de que nadie más lo había notado, las ondas cálidas se hacían eco a través de él, que evocaba sonidos y reacciones independientes de su voluntad. Nunca supo que el hueco de su tobillo era un punto sensible que lo enviaba a arquearse de placer con un barrido de una lengua que buscaba. Nadie se atrevía a explorar las costillas y los lados con un enfoque cuidadoso, descubriendo toda una gama de sensaciones, de _ohpordiossi_ a carcajadas incontrolables.

Cada centímetro de su espalda, era una zona erógena gigante que lo podía poner de rodillas cuando se utiliza correctamente, pero fue ignorado después de un tiempo, ahora era tocada perfectamente, lánguidamente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Los dedos callosos, rastrillaban por la piel sensible como una pizca de clavos, los besos suaves hacia el valle de la columna vertebral; la cálida lengua lamiendo inesperadamente aquí y allá, y en poco tiempo Kurt estaba jadeando, gimiendo, incapaz de detenerse. _E__staba _cerca de la mendicidad cuando las manos de Blaine se deslizaban hasta su trasero, acariciando y amasando ligeramente. Y cuando sus labios siguieron, húmedo y caliente, mordiendo y chupando el músculo, en alguna parte cerca de donde él realmente lo _necesitaba_, Kurt se rompió.

"Blaine por favor, _por favor… _"

"Date la vuelta."

La voz de Blaine era baja y ronca, su respiración trabajosa, Kurt gimió cuando se giró para ponerse sobre su espalda y vio su cara: ojos oscuros de deseo, los labios de rojo rubí. Dios, no podía recordar la última vez que alguien lo _quería_ mucho, él estaba al borde ya, _estaba_ cerca, compungido y con el pre-come untado generosamente alrededor de su ombligo.

"¿Qué queres que haga?" Blaine aún estaba completamente vestido, con la mano ahuecándose en un esfuerzo de su bragueta por un momento fugaz, esto era ridículo, y ridículamente caliente, Kurt no sabía por qué sentía demasiado pero ciertamente moriría si no lo hacía llegar pronto.

"Cualquier cosa, todo. Lo que quieras. Sólo, _por favor_. Te necesito".

Blaine se tomó su tiempo para levantarse de la cama y despojarse de su ropa, con los ojos del rostro de Kurt, la lengua rosada se asomaba una vez, dos veces, para mojar los labios que parecían prima de besos. Y entonces él estaba desnudo, magnífico, Kurt gimió, sus caderas tartamudeaban, en busca de fricción donde no había ninguna.

"Ven aquí". Blaine estaba cayendo de rodillas junto a la cama y Kurt entendió al instante, para pasar a sentarse en el borde, a continuación, se acostó cuando sus brazos se negaron a sostenerlo. Esa boca, dios, esos labios sobre él, no había nada que deseara más ahora. Estuvo a punto de llorar cuando Blaine besó el muslo, la cadera, probando. Hasta que dejo de hacerlo.

La boca de Blaine era... todo. Tímida y audaz, inexperta y entusiasta. Suave y apasionada, rápido para tratar de aprender. Buscando alrededor de la circunferencia de Kurt, vibrando con el flujo constante de sensaciones y gemidos, mientras Blaine se hundía sobre él lentamente, deliberadamente, una y otra vez, y los ojos de Kurt rodaban hacia atrás, sus últimos pensamientos coherentes se codificaron y chisporrotearon en la nada. Sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo de Blaine, que apenas recordaba tirar débilmente, para luego arquearse y expreso su liberación en alguna escala demente, que lo haría romperse como una nota alta.

Cuando abrió los ojos y parpadeó aturdido, le tomó un momento para inspeccionar sus alrededores. La cabeza de Blaine se apoyaba pesadamente contra su rodilla, Kurt se incorporó tambaleante, para ver cómo estaba, porque realmente, _realmente_ necesitaba ver su cara ahora. La sonrisa de Blaine era deslumbrante, su líquido lo había manchado alrededor de los labios y la barbilla, Kurt lo tiró en la cama y con un beso pegajoso, salado, mientras que su mano furtivamente iba hacia abajo para tratar de hacerse cargo de él a su vez.

Salvo que no había nada que cuidar más, sus dedos deslizándose por lío caliente. Blaine sonrió con timidez.

"Lo siento. No era yo... ni siquiera... Eres muy caliente cuando llegas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Y en realidad, lo único que Kurt podía hacer era perderse en este chico adorable e increíble, como otro profundo beso.

Entonces Blaine se extendió un poco y al siguiente instante había una frambuesa madura, jugosa en la boca de Kurt, y _dios_ este era el mejor inimaginable lunes por la mañana. Desnudo en la cama con un hombre hermoso, después del sexo, que lo dejó satisfecho en más de un sentido. Entre besos y alimentándose uno al otro de frambuesas, se abraza un poco, hasta que decidieron levantarse. Seguido por un delicioso café caliente, luego hizo panqueques, comieron juntos, hablaban y reían. Algunas notas del piano, canciones suaves y más besos, fue simplemente...

Fue _perfecto_.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Como siempre, el link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8592749/ 1 / It-s-Not-Babysitting

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios! No vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Besos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **anxioussquirrel**

**N/T:** Gracias a todos los que revisaron esta historia, una vez mas sepan que me hacen súper súper súper súper feliz! Luvs ya lots,

* * *

_**Capitulo 11**_

"¿Qué tal un día de compras mañana?"

Estaban de pie junto a la puerta en el departamento de Kurt, tratando - y no lográndolo - de decir adiós, un miércoles por la noche, después de otra tarde que pasaban juntos. Blaine realmente necesitaba ir a casa; Cooper estaría de vuelta pronto, con la cena, y sería sospechoso si Blaine no estaba allí después de que él le había dicho que estaba en camino. Pero era tan difícil salir cuando podría estar aquí en su lugar, haciéndolo con Kurt.

Los últimos tres días habían sido como un sueño. Sin nuevos trajes que hacer para el teatro, Kurt estaba más relajado, por lo que se dedicaba a ordenar el archivo de trajes y trabajar en sus proyectos privados. Si alguien le había dicho a Blaine que iba a pasar sus tardes de verano con un hombre del que estaba atraído, ya sea en su departamento de Nueva York o en un teatro de Broadway; ayudándolo a catalogar un guardarropa completo de trajes de época, nunca lo habría creído. Y, sin embargo, eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, y no podía estar más feliz.

Por supuesto, él estaría encantado de barrer las calles, si tenía que hacerlo con Kurt.

"Compras para qué?"

Kurt sonrió y le robó otro beso antes de contestar. "Ropa, zapatos, accesorios ... me gusta tu forma de vestir, pero estoy ansioso por añadir algunas piezas bien elegidas para tu guardarropa. He visto algunos pantalones que se te verían devastadoramente bien y algunas camisas de diseñador que gustaría que intentes..."

Blaine lamentaba lo que iba a decir, sabía que borraría la chispa entusiasta en los ojos de Kurt.

"Oh ... me encantaría, Kurt, pero no tengo nada de dinero propio, ahora. Coop está pagando por mi comida y todo lo demás aquí. No puedo hacer que me compre ropa, también."

Kurt resopló, claramente divertido por alguna razón que él no sabía.

"Um, Blaine ¿Te has preguntado que es lo que tu hermano hace? Te voy a dar una pista: él es un joven prodigio, en una gran corporación financiera, que ha sido ascendido tres veces en los últimos dos años y nunca dice que no al tiempo extra. Además, se supone que es un genio en el tema de las inversiones. Sólo pregúntele si podes ir de compras conmigo, y mándame un mensaje de texto para arreglar la hora. Ahora chau!"

Con un beso rápido, Kurt abrió la puerta y lo empujó suavemente hacia el ascensor.

**... ... ...**

Vacilante, Blaine se acercó al tema durante la cena. Le pregunto a Cooper acerca de su día, como una introducción.

"Yo estuve ayudando a Kurt en el teatro, ha estado catalogando trajes antiguos. En realidad, quiere que vaya de compras con él mañana."

Coop tomó otro bocado de pasta. "Mm. Ropa?"

"Sí".

"Buena suerte. Recuerde usar zapatos cómodos, ir de compras con Kurt es como un deporte olímpico".

Blaine se aclaró la garganta con torpeza, sintiéndose un poco como una sanguijuela. "Yo no creo que vaya. No me sobra el dinero."

Cooper se encogió de hombros, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. "Oh, vamos, seguro que puedes ir, tienes mi tarjeta, ¿no? ¿Cuánto más necesitas? Quinientos?" Levantó la vista cuando el silencio continuó, y leyó claramente la expresión atónita de Blaine; se sintió mal porque empezó a negar con la cabeza. "No, tienes razón. Te _debo_ unos cuantos regalos de cumpleaños después de todo. Trata de mantenerte dentro de unos mil, ¿de acuerdo? Kurt tiende a pegarse a las marcas de diseñador, por lo que necesitara a alguien que le impide perderse."

A Blaine le tomo un tiempo encontrar su mandíbula debajo de la mesa.

**... ... ...**

Ir de compras con Kurt resultó ser agotador, pero también muy divertido y satisfactorio de una manera que Blaine nunca había sospechado que las compras podrían ser. Él nunca había tenido a nadie para comprar ropa, y ciertamente, tampoco; alguien que esperara pacientemente mientras él se probaba cosa tras otra, comentarios expertos sobre la forma y los colores, ofrecer opiniones honestas y consejos. Al final, ni siquiera se acercaban al límite que Cooper le había dado, y aún así llegó a casa con los brazos cargados de bolsas y cajas. Por no hablar de que había gastado más en ropa de lo que lo había hecho meses, y solo en una tarde.

Había algunas camisas y chaquetas de punto, dos pares de pantalones que le abrazaban el culo y las piernas de una manera casi indecente, pudiendo todavía estar cómodo, y algunos corbatines de los cuales no podía resistir. También había una nueva colonia, que había querido probar durante un tiempo y termino amando. Kurt había inspirado el perfume de su muñeca y casi gimió, sus ojos cada vez más oscuros de una manera que Blaine sabía lo que significaba, fue el último empujón que necesito para comprar el perfume, a pesar del precio. Oh bueno, fue un regalo de Coop, después de todo.

Más tarde esa noche, al borde del sueño, un pensamiento revoloteó a su alrededor, haciéndole sonreír en la oscuridad. Ellos prácticamente no se habían tocado hoy. No hubo un beso, un abrazo, o ir de la mano - estaban en público, en lugares donde la privacidad y el secreto no podían ser garantizados - y sin embargo, no tenía importancia. Con sonrisa de Kurt y la atención, con su fácil conversación y la comprensión instantánea, todavía se sentía como la cita más increíble. Y eso era nuevo.

Claro, él no pudo haber tenido mucha experiencia en el noviazgo, pero sabía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que lo que pasaba. Recordaba las citas con Nathan, algunas cenas y paseos, un par de películas, dar alguna vuelta con el auto y la forma en que siempre se había sentido casi como que estaba bien, mientras que por debajo de la delgada superficie realmente sólo pensaba en formas y lugares para conseguir cierta intimidad, unos pocos minutos de sí mismos para estar de manera segura, tal vez ir más lejos, en la medida que las circunstancias lo permitieran.

Y, por supuesto, estaba el hecho de que con Kurt, Blaine no tiene que soñar constantemente por conseguir algo físico porque podía tenerlo y de hecho lo había tenido, sus necesidades fueron satisfechas de una manera que nunca había lo había hecho antes, lo que lo hizo obsesionarse innecesariamente. Pero estaba seguro de que era más que eso. Mientras que él quería a Kurt constantemente, con los nervios encendiéndose con su presencia, tarareando y zumbando cada vez que estaban cerca, no importaba lo suficiente como para bloquear todo lo demás; sus conversaciones y risas, la comprensión y los intereses que compartían. No eran sólo amantes o lo que sea que eran; eran amigos. Todavía era nuevo, fresco, nada como lo que tenía Kurt con Cooper y Sebastián, sin duda, pero que estaba allí, y que hacia que toda su relación sea mucho mejor, más compleja.

**... ... ...**

El viernes Kurt decidió que si bien no era un fan de mantener a los animales en jaulas, Blaine simplemente tenía que conocer el zoo y el acuario.

Salvo que les llevó más tiempo del que había planeado en el zoológico de Bronx porque Blaine no podía alejarse de la sección zoológico para niños, alimentar y acariciar las cabras y llamas, y hablar con ellos hasta que Kurt era un desastre risitas inútil en cuclillas en el suelo con una puntada en el costado. Y luego estaba el jardín de mariposas y era tan _hermoso_ e interesante, que para el momento en que salieron del zoológico ya eran más de las seis y no tenía sentido ir al acuario hoy. Decidiendo cenar en la casa de Kurt.

Las nubes que habían amenazado y a mitad de la tarde finalmente estalló justo cuando estaban saliendo de la estación de metro. La lluvia fue repentina y sorprendentemente fría para una lluvia de verano, que los dejó empapados en cuestión de segundos. En vez de estar molestos terminaron riendo, mientras corrían para llegar al refugio seco y seguro de Kurt. Era ese tipo de risa contagiosa que se alimentan del uno al otro con hilaridad hasta que quedaron jadeando y aferrándose a sus vientres, sus músculos doloridos por el esfuerzo de risa histérica. Ellos estaban en casa para entonces, goteando por el suelo del pequeño pasillo, la ropa y el pelo empapados, ondas débiles de la risa todavía vibrando a través de ellos en cada respiración.

Blaine no estaba seguro de cómo sucedió, pero al instante siguiente se estaban besando, húmedos y con frío, pero con el calor fulgiendo desde el interior. Fue tan intenso como la risa, la misma energía fluía entre ellos. Y entonces Kurt jadeó contra sus labios entre besos, "Ducha. Vamos a pescar un resfriado", sus manos tiraban de la camisa de Blaine, impaciente. Una carrera para liberar al otro de su ropa. Blaine nunca había pasado de estar húmedo, frío y risueña a duro, caliente y con ganas de un rápidito. Él podría haber estado un poco mareado por la velocidad en que toda la sangre se le iba de su cabeza en dirección al sur.

La ducha de Kurt no fue construida realmente para dos, pero el agua caliente y la proximidad en el pequeño puesto era más de lo que Blaine podía soñar. Se sentía tan íntimo, por sólo ducharse juntos, se le quitaba la respiración por razones que no eran sexuales. Ninguno de los dos podía moverse libremente, por lo que por un momento se olvidó de los besos mientras se lavaban el uno la otro, Blaine un poco tímido por la novedad, pero incapaz de contener sus sonrisas mientras sus cuerpos recuperaban el calor, que la lluvia les había robado.

Entonces las manos lisas, jabonosas se tocaban en ciertos lugares y las caderas tartamudeaban al contacto accidental, para cambiar rápidamente en el no-accidental, y de pronto hubo frottage caliente, desnudo latente en esa ducha pequeña y dios, Blaine quería que durara para siempre. Kurt apretándose contra él, caliente y húmedo; meciendo sus caderas ondulantes y de una manera que hizo retrotraer los ojos de Blaine cuando sus miembros se alinearon perfectamente, pese al resbaladizo por el agua y jabón.

La mano de Kurt en el trasero de Blaine apretándolo más aún, sus dedos deslizándose en una sola caricia a lo largo de la división y por encima de la entrada, Blaine iba a venir, inesperado e impactante, haciendo eco de su grito áspero contra las paredes del baño.

El movimiento de la mano de Kurt a pocos centímetros de él lo registró como la primera vez, y todo tipo de sensaciones volvieron. A su cerebro le tomó unos segundos para conectar las diapositivas rítmicas conocidas y la silenciosa queja de que estaban llegando al punto de desesperación, pero una vez que lo hizo, Blaine estaba cayendo de rodillas bajo el chorro de agua todavía caliente, girando su cara hacia arriba, hacia Kurt, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, la boca entreabierta, su mano moviéndose cada vez más rápido a medida que se estaba masturbando. La voz de Blaine sonó aún áspera y sin aliento por su orgasmo, pero seguro y suplicante.

"Vamos, te quiero, quiero... Por favor..." Era tan difícil expresar la audacia de lo que quería, pero no le importaba, Kurt lo había entendido. Sus ojos se abrieron y él de rodillas, dejando rayas de color blanco por toda la cara de Blaine, con la boca abierta, las mejillas y la frente, y joder, era la cosa más caliente que había vivido.

**... ... ...**

Kurt ya estaba a mitad de su primera taza de café con leche cuando Blaine entró en la tienda de café a la mañana siguiente. Parecía tenso y ansioso, Kurt se estremeció. Está bien, tal vez debería haberlo pensado dos veces antes de hacer lo que hizo y eso había sido llamar a Blaine apenas después de las nueve. Normalmente no era de esperar nada bueno cuando alguien te decía de encontrarse tan pronto como sea posible porque necesitaban _hablar_ .

Pero él había sido incapaz de dormir y no por la cafeína; realmente había querido hablar _en ese momento._

Bueno, ya lo había hecho ahora.

Excepto que Blaine se detuvo en el mostrador, tomando una gran cantidad de tiempo para decidir sobre su orden antes de finalmente llegar a la mesa. Se veía más pálido que de costumbre, sus ojos carecían de la chispa habitual, pero su voz era firme mientras hablaba.

"Vas a terminar esto, ¿verdad? ¿Nosotros?"

Kurt sacudió la cabeza con fervor. Agarró la mano de Blaine como si no estuvieran en el vecindario, pero tenía que decidirle a través de mirada abierta y tranquilizadora.

"No, por supuesto que no! Siento no habértelo aclarado por teléfono. Sólo quiero hablar".

Blaine parecía respirar con más facilidad, pero la incertidumbre se quedo en su rostro.

"Bien, acerca de nosotros. Pero... ¿por qué la prisa, y en un lugar público?"

Kurt vaciló por un segundo. Esto iba a sonar _tan_ raro. Pero él tenía sus razones.

"Um, es... una charla sexo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Vio que los ojos de Blaine se ensancharon mirando a sus alrededores. Eran las diez, la cafetería estaba bastante concurrida, pero la mesa que había elegido en un rincón, era un lugar bastante aislado. Sin embargo, ellos estaban en público, y no era el tipo de lugar que la mayoría de la gente elige para hablar de cosas tan íntimas. Kurt sonrió con timidez.

"Lo sé, estamos en una cafetería. Pero quiero _hablar_ y no terminar en la cama a los cinco minutos haber empezado la conversación, lo que sin duda ocurriría en otras circunstancias".

Blaine se relajó, cambio la postura y la sombra de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Está bien. ¿Qué clase de charla de sexo? Porque ya se todo acerca de las abejas y los pájaros y esas cosas..."

"Mm, estoy seguro de eso." Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír. "Pero yo quiero hablar de límites".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir lo que quieras, sexualmente, y lo que no. Ayer, en la ducha... me hiciste dar cuenta de que nunca lo haz pedido"

La respuesta fue inmediata. "Todo".

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "Definí tu todo. Quiero saber cosas exactas y específicas."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo he hecho mucho. He estado haciéndolo por mucho mucho tiempo Así que a veces, en el calor de un momento como el de ayer, es posible que se me olvide que no lo haz hecho. Yo no quiero empujar tus límites o, peor aún, sin querer cruzarlos. Así que tengo que saber que es lo que está bien. Necesito una orientación".

Blaine tomó un largo sorbo de su capuchino y suspiró profundamente. Cuando volvió a hablar, hubo un alto rubor en sus mejillas.

"Está bien. Hora de la confesión. Prométeme que no me vas a juzgar?"

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Pregunta: ¿nos _conocimos_ ayer? Yo sólo juzgo sobre la ropa, esperar. No voy a juzgarte si te gusta jugar a disfrazarse, te lo prometo."

Blaine se rió entre dientes. "No, no lo creo. Pero aparte de eso... Kurt, lo digo en serio cuando digo que estoy listo para _todo_ . Sé que soy un adolescente, por lo que sería raro si yo _no estuviera_ permanentemente caliente... Yo... Bueno, vamos a ponerlo de esta manera: No estoy del todo seguro de que no soy un pervertido".

"¿Ah?"

"Si. Yo no creo que nadie, _normalmente,_ fantasea con mucho, tan a menudo. Especialmente cuando tenes diecisiete años y cero experiencia. E incluso si lo hacen, probablemente no saltarían a hacerlo del todo si tuvieran la oportunidad."

Kurt sintió que se le secaba la boca. Sí, es un lugar público era una buena idea. Él arqueó una ceja tan pronto como Blaine prosiguió.

"Obviamente, yo nunca realmente hice nada, pero estoy bastante seguro de que lo habría hecho si hubiera tenido un socio interesado, además de lugar y tiempo. Incluso estaba pensando en alquilar una habitación de motel con Nathan para un par de horas, justo antes de... Así que, sí. Quiero decir, sólo hay tantas cosas que puedes hacer por ti mismo, y con los dedos es un poco bajo, y no hay formas discretas de obtener cualquier um... juguetes? Es difícil."

_Difícil_ era una palabra clave aquí, y no sólo para las necesidades de los adolescentes... Kurt sintió cómo debía estar sonrojándose a pesar del aire acondicionado trabajando con toda su fuerza. Tragó saliva y tomó su café.

"Haz intentado... con los dedos?" La imagen en su mente era... demasiado. Blaine suspiró, jugueteando con el agitador.

"Lo hice. Dos veces. Me encantó la sensación, pero con todos los ángulos mal y demasiado poco profundo, y fue mas frustrante que satisfactorio, así que me di por vencido hasta tener la oportunidad de probar con otra cosa. O... alguien. Pero quiero hacerlo. _Dios._ Realmente lo quiero."

Kurt se pudo haber perdido un poco, a juzgar por el sonido ahogado que de repente salió sin su permiso. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de volver a la conversación. Hablar. Tenían que terminar de hablar.

Y no, este no era un lugar donde podrían desaparecer juntos en el baño, sólo por un momento. O un callejón oscuro. No es que Kurt lo hubiera hecho. Mucho. Pero _mierda_...

"Um, bien, sí. Me hago una idea. ¿Y refiero sólo a los dedos y juguetes o..."

Blaine negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "No, no nono, me refiero a _todo_ , Kurt. " Su respiración era rápida y superficial, sus ojos se oscurecieron. Kurt tragó un gemido y trató de hacer que su cerebro trabaje de nuevo.

"Está bien. Bien. Sí. Pero ... ¿por qué te hace sentir como un pervertido? No es tan extraño para un chico gay el fantasear acerca de eso."

Blaine sonrió con timidez. "Oh, pero tú no sabes ni la mitad de eso".

Kurt respiró hondo para calmarse. "Cuéntame".

Blaine se quedó callado por un momento. Cuando habló, su voz temblaba ligeramente.

"Vamos. El sabor, la textura, la forma puramente _masculina_ que es... Siempre he pensado que me encanta y... sí. Dios, Kurt, lo que hiciste ayer? Sabía de eso, pero no sabia de lo mucho que me encantaría. _Así que_ mucho... " Se interrumpió por un momento, mordiéndose el labio, antes de continuar. "Y... Tengo esta fantasía a veces. Hay un hombre ahí, alguien que se siente cómodo. Alguien en quien confío. Y él... me hace hacer cosas. Al igual que, me dice qué hacer, me ordena, incluso. Y siempre soy _tan _obediente. Así que _bueno_ . A veces me habla sucio... o simplemente me utiliza. No, lo sé, suena terrible, pero me cuidado, casi de manera amorosa... oh dios, yo siempre termino tan duro con solo pensarlo, Kurt. " Blaine negó con la cabeza y tomó su café, sus mejillas lo estaban quemando.

Kurt respiró, apenas audible, asombrado. "Tienes fantasías de dominación".

Blaine se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Su voz era ahogada. "Sí. Y no sólo eso... A veces mis manos están atadas... o hay tengo una venda en los ojos, o... o me prohíbe llegar al clímax hasta que él lo haga, incluso durante horas; qué tipo de adolescente sueña con eso, Kurt?"

Kurt llegó a tocar la mano de Blaine en una caricia fugaz y cálida. "A alguien atrevido. Alguien de mente abierta. Alguien que reconoce sus necesidades".

La cabeza de Blaine se disparo. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. "No estás asustado."

"No, en lo más mínimo. Así que sé que estás abierto a muchas cosas. ¿Hay cosas que sabes que no te gustan? ¿Que no queres probar?"

Blaine pensó por un momento. "No muchos, creo. El dolor no me atrae en lo absoluto. Insultos, he leído de algunas personas como esas. Y... vi este video con pis y no, definitivamente no. No se me ocurre otra cosa por ahora."

Kurt asintió. Fue de alguna manera más fácil de administrar su excitación, ahora que sabia los detalles, y que realmente quería tenerlo todo a la intemperie, para poder concentrarse en que iba hacer, sin hablar más tarde.

"Está bien. ¿Quieres que te pregunte primero cada vez que quiero hacer algo que no hemos hecho antes?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza sin dudarlo. "No confío en ti. Y si algo no me gusta o no quiero te lo voy a decir, ¿te parece bien?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Y vos?" El rostro de Blaine era serio, tan hermoso.

"El mismo trato."

"Me parece bien."

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que sólo se miraron a los ojos, el aire se volvió pesado con esa promesa entre ellos. Kurt fue el que hablo con voz áspera. "¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a casa... ahora?"

Blaine suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Por mucho que odio decir esto, no puedo. Quede con Meg al mediodía."

Kurt levantó una ceja. "¿Meg la chica que te beso en Central Park?"

"Sí". Blaine dijo sonrojándose de nuevo. "Pensé que sería bueno tener un poco más de amigos aquí, y a los dos nos gusta la música, así que... Igual ya le dije que soy gay. Sólo vamos a almorzar".

"Así que te vas."

"Si. Después me espera Cooper en casa, así que..."

Kurt suspiró. "Esta bien, lo entiendo. Yo debo trabajar en mis diseños de todos modos. Lo que no puedo prometer es no pensar en vos..."

Y oh, él...

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Como siempre, el link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8592749/ 1 / It-s-Not-Babysitting

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **anxioussquirrel**

**N/A: **A_lerta, este capítulo puede no ser seguro para leer en público ;)_

**N/T: **el que avisa no es traidor!

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 12**_

El almuerzo con Meg fue pura diversión. Ahora que sabía que Blaine era gay, ella seguía burlándose de él por no darle una oportunidad, pero no había ninguna incomodidad o molestia entre ellos. La música era el tema principal, por supuesto, los dos se debatian en varias opciones de universidades, con Blaine en realidad tomando notas. Meg sabía mucho acerca de los mejores lugares para estudiar música y teatro musical en Nueva York, en pocos meses toda la información resultaría inapreciable cuando Blaine tendría que decidir dónde enviar sus solicitudes para la universidad.

Luego la charla dio un giro hacia los exámenes prácticos y presentaciones, y antes de Blaine se diera cuenta, su nueva amiga lo había convencido para ir a un evento de micrófono abierto con ella esa noche y probar suerte con la encantadora audiencia de Nueva York. Se despidieron, comprometiéndose a reencontrarse a las ocho, la emoción acompañaba a Blaine en el camino a casa; todo eso le recordaba sus primeras semanas como el cantante principal de los Warblers, en donde en cada ensayo y en cada actuación, aunque sólo sea en la sala común de Dalton, hacia que su corazón se disparara.

Oh, sí. Tocando y cantando era cuando Blaine se sentía más feliz.

Pasó la tarde repasando canciones que pensó serían apropiadas para la ocasión, rebotando por toda la casa hasta que Cooper lo amenazo con cortarle su suministro de café. También hizo un llamado telefónico a Kurt para pedirle, tímidamente; si estaría interesado en ir con ellos, pero Kurt como que estaba profundamente metido en el diseño que estaba realizando, hablando en modo distraído, divagando sobre los corsés y encajes de color morado. Así que al final, solo fueron Blaine y Meg. Bueno, ademas de la audiencia de cerca de un centenar de personas.

Cuando llegó a casa esa noche, Blaine se sentía como si flotara en una nube. No sólo a la audiencia le encantó su forma de cantar, lo aplaudieron con fuerza y llamándolo nuevamente para hacer un bis. El dueño del bar se acercó a él después de su numero para hablar. Le pregunto a Blaine si estaría interesado en cantar durante tres o cuatro horas una noche la próxima semana, pagandole inclusive; y si Blaine lo hacia bien, tendría la oportunidad de cantar dos o tres noches por semana durante el resto de su estancia.

Lo cuál sería increíble: la oportunidad de ganar su propio dinero y obtener algo de experiencia, tal vez incluso referencias. Meg, estaba impresionada y contenta por él, comentándole que eso se vería muy bien en las aplicaciones de la universidad.

Acostado en la cama esa noche, Blaine pensaba en llamar a Kurt y decirle todo acerca de su noche, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Era mejor decirlo en persona. Quería ver la cara de Kurt con esa sonrisa orgullosa por él cuando se entere.

Sonriendo, Blaine apagó la lámpara y cerró los ojos.

… … …

La realidad resultó ser decepcionante.

La mayor parte del domingo la pasó sin poder hablar una palabra con Kurt, cada vez que lo llamaba iba directamente al correo de voz. Así que por la tarde Blaine se fue al departamento para compartir la noticia y, con suerte, celebrar con café caliente y un humeante, junto a una sesión de besos y caricias; por lo menos. En su lugar, se encontró con Kurt en la mesa de la cocina, rodeado de tazas de café vacías y decenas de dibujos, su cabello hecho un desastre y con círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos. Todavía llevaba la misma ropa que había usado en la cafetería ayer.

Kurt apenas miró por encima del boceto de una figura femenina que lleva una especie de vestido complicado; cuando lo hizo, le tomó un par de segundos registrar quién lo estaba mirando. Su sonrisa era cansada, pero brillante cuando finalmente lo hizo.

"Hola, ¿Se supone que teníamos que vernos hoy? Lo siento, tuve un lapsus de inspiración y yo sólo tenía que sacarlo de mi cabeza mientras aún estaba fresca. Teatralidad en ropa de calle, Blaine, ¿qué te parece? Algo para aquellos que les gusta vestir con estilo. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo y luego voy a estar con vos."

Así que Blaine esperó, practicando las canciones que planeaba tocar en el bar el jueves, cambiando y perfeccionando su lista de canciones hasta que estaba convencido que eran perfectas. Pero al cabo de tres horas, Kurt aún no se había movido de su asiento, su lápiz se deslizaba mientras susurraba a través del papel con velocidad creciente. Finalmente, todo quedó en silencio. Blaine levantó la vista del teclado, esperanzado.

Kurt estaba dormido con la cabeza sobre la mesa, con los ojos cerrados y el lápiz a punto de caer de su mano. Parecía _agotado_ . Una ola de ternura cálida creció en el pecho de Blaine. Se levantó del piano y saca con cuidado el lápiz. Eso fue suficiente para que Kurt se despertara con un sobresalto. Tenía grafito en la mejilla junto a las líneas del boceto, sin terminar parecía débil e impreciso, pero él no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido fácilmente.

"Un momento, casi termino", murmuró, su voz era rasposa y Blaine decidió que era hora de poner un alto.

"Mm, no, baby. Es suficiente por hoy." Nunca había usado términos de cariño en voz alta antes, transmitiéndole una ola caliente a través de su pecho, sonaba mucho mejor que en su cabeza. "Vamos a llevarte a la cama. Estas muy cansado como para poder agarrar el lápiz correctamente. Dormí un poco, se que lo vas a terminar después."

Kurt se quejó un poco, pero estaba claro que no tenía energía para protestar cuando Blaine lo ayudó a levantarse y lo traslado al dormitorio. Desvestir a Kurt, que dicho sea de paso estaba mas que flojo y pesado contra su pecho; le mostró a Blaine otro nivel de intimidad que nunca se había imaginado que existía Lejos del sexo o el romance, esto se sentía como cuidar a alguien de manera amorosa en el estado mas puro, que solo compartís en una relación o – en el pensamiento mas audaz, pero no desagradable - maridos.

Kurt se había dormido antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada, Blaine lo acomodo y se paso un buen rato mirándolo la belleza vulnerable de su cara, sus brazos fuertes, la línea de su cuello largo. Lo besó suavemente en la mejilla, cerró la puerta de la habitación y se fue acomodar la cocina. Lavó los platos, puso los bocetos en una pila ordenada, Kurt los había enumerado; abrió la ventana para que se renueve el aire del departamento. Una vez que finalizo todo regresó a su casa, un poco triste, pero con el amor latente como brasas calientes en el pecho.

… … …

Pero incluso los recuerdos amorosos y tiernos de los rasgos suaves de Kurt mientras se dormía no fueron suficientes para anular el mal humor con el que Blaine se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Mucho tenía que ver con la decepción que Kurt ni siquiera le pregunto cómo le había ido en el micrófono abierto. Mientras por un lado se reprendía por ser egoísta e irracional, por el otro el sentimiento estaba ahí y no se pensaba mover. Así que decidió correr al gimnasio para de alguna manera sacar la rabieta infantil.

Practico un poco de Boxeó y ejercito otro tanto, hasta que apenas podía pararse derecho, con el cuerpo y la ropa empapada en sudor. Se sentía mejor después de sacar toda esa energía. Se sentía bien, saludable. Podía lidiar con la decepción como un hombre, no un niño malcriado y resentido.

Su teléfono sonó justo cuando estaba abriendo su casillero para sacar sus cosas para ducharse. _Kurt_ . Blaine miró el reloj encima de la cabeza, apenas eran las diez. Se acordó que acostó a Kurt antes de las ocho de anoche.

La voz de Kurt era baja y urgente cuando Blaine atendió.

"Hola. ¿Dónde estás?"

"En el gimnasio. Justo me iba a duchar."

"_OhPorDios_". Básicamente era un gemido. Ciertas partes de la anatomía de Blaine le demostraron que no estaban cansado como para no reaccionar de inmediato. "Olvídate de la ducha, te necesito acá _ahora mismo_."

"Pero Kurt, estoy todo sudoroso y desagradable..."

"Podes usar mi ducha, asi que move tu dulce trasero y vení acá _ahora_." El tono de Kurt hizo que eco en la deliciosamente emocionada sangre de Blaine. Tragó un gemido, consciente de que no se encontraba solo en el vestuario.

"Está bien. Estoy en camino."

Media hora después, Kurt lo dejó entrar y Blaine apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca para decir _hola_ antes de ser presionado contra la puerta principal, con Kurt devorándole los labios sin el más mínimo intento de dulzura. Blaine nunca lo había visto así, casi gruñendo de deseo, se sentía como un reguero de pólvora en él, que se quemaba en cuestión de segundos, hasta que gimió y se aferró a las caderas de Kurt.

Pero tan pronto como lo hizo, Kurt levanto sus brazos y lo empujó contra la sobrecarga de madera. Kurt lo había agarrado de las muñecas fácilmente con una mano manteniendolo apretado, pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarlo, mientras que los dedos de la otra mano se enredaban en el pelo, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás para estirar el cuello. Blaine sintió que sus caderas se descontrolaban cuando la lengua caliente de Kurt se arremolinaba por la pendiente de la garganta. Los dientes de Kurt raspaban no muy gentilmente por un lado de su cuello y perdiendo el último de los pensamientos que Blaine tenía en la cabeza.

No estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que había pasado, pero minutos después se encontró desnudo en la puerta, sin desear nada más que llegar al clímax. Kurt, todavía estaba con la ropa puesta; de rodillas delante de él, besando y chupando el pliegue de su muslo, sus testículos, su miembro.

Sin embargo, había algo que no está bien; un pensamiento molesto daba vueltas sin poderlo detectar, hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió: él todavía estaba sudoroso y, posiblemente; maloliente después de más de dos horas de entrenamiento.

Eso fue mas que suficiente para sentirse incómodo y tratar de detener la exploración entusiasta de Kurt.

"Kurt". Otro disparo de placer abrumador distraído, lo intentó de nuevo. "Kurt... espera... no, necesito una ducha. Vamos."

Con un gruñido malhumorado Kurt dio un paso atrás y besó sus labios, lo suficientemente profundo para que que Blaine se de cuenta del toque de almizcle, del gusto sudoroso en su lengua. Oh no. _Ew_. Debería haberse duchado antes de salir para allá. Él siempre se preocupaba de estar fresco y presentable antes de cada "cita", sobre todo porque sudaba mucho. Y ahora que Kurt lo había visto, lo sabía! Así que, probablemente estaría disgustado y no quería estar con él nunca más y...

"Está bien, si insistes. Pero chupamela primero."

_Eh?_. Con esa firmeza en la voz, había cambiado a Blaine de posición cayendo de rodillas, en el preciso momento en que Kurt abrió el cierre y se bajó los pantalones lo suficiente para que su miembro salte libre, toda la autoconciencia que tenía se fue por la ventana. La cabeza era color de rosa y brillante con el pre semen saliendo de una manera que le hacia agua la boca a Blaine. Llegó a tocar, pero Kurt negó con la cabeza, haciéndole gemir con anticipación.

"No, no las manos. Sólo tenes que abrir la boca muy dulcemente y llevarlo, yo voy a hacer todo el trabajo." Como para confirmar sus palabras, Kurt tomó su propio miembro y rodeó la punta sobre la ansiosamente abierta boca de Blaine, con las manchas de humedad por toda la boca. "No te acerques, no importa lo que pase." Se zambulló en la boca de Blaine, cuidando de no estrangularlo, pero más profundamente que nunca, provocando una combustión espontánea real porque _oh mierda_.

El miembro de Kurt estiraba la boca de Blaine lo suficientemente como para que no le duela la mandíbula, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo lento, controlado y llenándolo perfectamente, los dedos de Kurt apretaban los rizos de Blaine, solo el malestar de la madera dura debajo de sus rodillas lo hacian mantenerse lo suficientemente consiente para evitar que explote. Todo era una confusión de imágenes y sensaciones. Los ojos de Kurt fuertemente cerrados y la boca abierta al placer. La inundación salada en la lengua de Blaine. El goteo por la barbilla cuando Kurt se retiró sin dejar de impulsar, para evitar presionar demasiado profundo con el reflejo.

Blaine se clavó las uñas profundamente en su propio muslo para evitar volar sobre el borde, y tragarlo todo. Con gracia. Con impaciencia. No quería parar.

Gimió cuando las manos de Kurt lo detuvieron. Sus rodillas protestaron por la posición en la que estaba, pero él no le importaba. Lo haría de nuevo. Lo haría mucho mejor.

Kurt lo besó en los labios hinchados. "Gracias, hermoso fue perfecto. _Vos_ sos perfecto. Ahora anda a bañarte, hacelo rápido; que voy a cuidarte. No te molestes con la ropa... "

Posiblemente, fue la mejor y mas rápida ducha que Blaine se dio en la vida.

Cuando salió, Kurt estaba en el dormitorio. Se sentía un poco raro estar desnudo, obviamente se alarmo al ver a un Kurt completamente vestido, pero sólo duro un momento, hasta que sintió como lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo besaba. El suave algodón de la camisa de Kurt le acariciaba la piel, los pantalones vaqueros eran un poco ásperos y exóticamente nuevo al roce, el saber como iba a continuar lleno a Blaine con anticipación dulce.

¿Qué podría ser? Después de su conversación dos días atrás, él sabía que podía ser cualquier cosa.

Aprendió muy pronto. Kurt le volvió para colocarlo frente a la cama y apretó unos cuantos besos en la parte posterior del cuello y los hombros. Luego se retiró algo así como medio paso. Cuando habló, su voz era suave, pero con la misma nota dominante que hacia a la sangre de Blaine cantar.

"Inclínate con las piernas abiertas". Kurt lo empujó suavemente para que Blaine se inclinara por la mitad, con los antebrazos apoyados sobre la cama. Con el corazón desbocado, se acomodo de modo que sus piernas se extendieran, solo el darse cuenta de lo que debió parecer lo hizo temblar de excitación. Se sentía tan expuesto, a Kurt le debe haber gustado porque, a juzgar por el gemido gutural que Blaine oyó detrás de él, seguido de un susurro de ropas desechadas.

Kurt estaba desnudo.

Podría...? ¿Perdería la virginidad hoy, de la manera más concreta?

Él no podía esperar para averiguarlo.

… … …

Desnudo y se inclinó sobre Blaine, le dio un beso por la perfectamente tonificada y musculosa espalda, hasta los hoyuelos en la parte baja de la misma. Se tomó su tiempo, lamiendo y mordiendo mientras Blaine se quejaba con impaciencia y se presiona contra el miembro de Kurt, ya medio duro de nuevo.

Dios, era tan hermoso, tan perfecto, todo expuesto y temblando de anticipación. El fantasma de las yemas de los dedos de Kurt, hacia abajo sobre el punto rosado de Blaine - tan hermoso, intacto y con ganas - su corazón se agitó, movido por la pantalla de la confianza y el deseo. Blaine gemía con el solo contacto.

"Tan bonito. Eres tan hermoso, Blaine." Kurt se arrodilló y besó el oleaje del delicioso trasero redondo de Blaine, jugando con las curvas firmes, pero el asterisco rosa era demasiado tentador para resistirse. Chupó su dedo y lo deslizó por la división sin presión, sólo un golpe suave, y dejando sin aliento a Blaine.

"Kurt, ¿vas a..." El resto de la oración se perdió en un ronco gemido como lengua de Kurt siguió el mismo camino que su dedo había tomado, saboreando la limpieza, el aroma a jabón en la piel, disfrutando de la exploración.

"Eres tan fuerte, tan perfecto," murmuró, lamiendo lánguidamente sobre y alrededor de la entrada de Blaine. "Tan jodidamente caliente, Blaine, tan listo para mí. Podría deslizarme sin otra cosa más que hacer." Él empujó su lengua más allá de los músculos apenas resisten, el grito sorprendido de Blaine de placer sacudiendo su pequeño cuerpo. Kurt clavó su lengua dentro y fuera unas cuantas veces más, el lamento constante de Blaine, Kurt retrocedió para colocarse de rodillas, acomodando los testículos en su boca. "Podría abrirte con los dedos en este momento..."

"Oh, Dios, sí... sí... por favor, hazlo, te quiero, lo quiero tanto..." Blaine estaba balbuceando, tratando de empujar los dedos de Kurt, pero Kurt tenía otros planes; murmurando elogios y ofreciendo palabras un poco sucias, se trasladó a empujar su lengua en el trasero de Blaine, bombeando adentro y afuera a un ritmo rápido, saliendo cada pocos golpes solo para que su lengua baile alrededor del anillo.

La voz de Blaine se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, su culo presionando contra la boca de Kurt, con las manos el apretando el edredón. Y entonces, cuando todos los músculos de Blaine se pusieron tensos y temblorosos casi a punto de caer, Kurt hizo una pausa.

Todo se detuvo por un instante.

Hasta que su dedo se deslizó, lento pero profundo, y Blaine gritó y se apretó alrededor de él, haciendo a Kurt gemir en la opresión impactante como Blaine estaba llegando y llegando y llegando, con su miembro sin haber sido tocado.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Como siempre, el link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8592749/ 1 / It-s-Not-Babysitting

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben, nada me pertenece. Ni Glee, ni la historia.

**N/T:** Aviso, lenguaje no apto para menores.

Como ya dije en la otra historia. Volvi de vacaciones! Voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, lo voy a intentar...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 13**_

Sebastián no había planeado ir a _The Tipsy Hippo_ el jueves, aunque Cooper le había dicho acerca de que Blaine tocaría. Pero entonces el caso en el que estaba trabajando en la oficina estalló y toda esa mierda se desató. Tuvo que quedarse en allí hasta después de las nueve, trabajando por demás, y sin duda después necesitaba una copa. Así que, muy bien iba a ir a tomar unos cuantos tragos con sus amigos y escuchar a Baby Anderson con ese talento indiscutible.

El bar estaba lleno de gente para cuando llegó, por lo que le tomó un momento largo pedir una copa y encontrar a sus amigos. O, como se vio después, a su _amigo_ – Kurt - que estaba sentado solo en una mesa cerca del pequeño escenario. Era evidente que Cooper no podía dejar el trabajo a una hora normal, incluso para el debut de su propio hermano. Él vendría más tarde, Sebastián estaba seguro de ello.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa, serpenteando entre la gente charlando en el bar. Blaine estaba en el escenario con una guitarra, un aspecto muy elegante, encantando a la audiencia con la conocida canción _Your Song_. Nadie podía negar que esa voz iba perfectamente con la canción, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo más la atención a Sebastián, fue la forma en que el niño no dejaba de mirar a Kurt. Probablemente pensó que estaba siendo sutil, pero era dolorosamente obvio a quien Blaine le dirigía la canción. Sebastián estaba a punto de divertirse con eso cuando finalmente llegó a la mesa, pero entonces vio la expresión de Kurt… y se detuvo, intrigado.

Kurt no se había dado cuenta todavía de su llegada. Su rostro era más que expresivo, en una manera que rara vez lo estaba en público, de suaves líneas y reflejando algo que definitivamente no era risa, sus ojos fijos estaban en el escenario sin pestañear. En el momento en que Sebastián dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, la expresión se había ido y Kurt volvió a su estado normal, sonriéndole, pero esos pocos segundos fueron suficientes.

Algo se estaba gestando ahí.

"Así que parece que el bebé gay quiere casarse con vos y tener hijos? Lindo. Solo me alegro de que no tener una vagina. Sino tendría que preocuparme por un embarazo accidental por sólo recordar la cantidad de hormonas que irradiaba en esa etapa." Dijo mientras se sentaba, pero la risa que Kurt le dio a cambio sonaba a medias sincera.

"Puede tener un flechazo, nada más".

"¿Vos lo _crees_?" Sebastián hizo una mueca. "Lo entiendo bien, sos muy caliente. Así que, ¿has aprovechado ese culo ya?"

"_Seb_!" Kurt pudo haberse hecho el ofendido como si fuera el futuro ganar del Oscar, pero todavía algo... estaba pasando.

"¿Qué?"

"Eso sería una especie de buscar problemas, ¿no te parece?"

"_Duh!_ Quiero decir, entiendo la tentación: carne joven, la energía de un adolescente... yum! Pero espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente como para salir de la fantasía del banco de nalgadas, no se si me explico? Es apenas legal, sin mencionar que es el hermano de Cooper, por lo que sería mas que inapropiado".

"¿Que sería inapropiado?" Pregunto Coop sentándose en la tercera silla.

"Que él duerma conmigo" Contesto Sebastián sin perder el ritmo, pero se maldijo interiormente. Su investigación tendría que esperar. E iba a investigar. Iba a llegar al fondo de esto. Sebastián Smythe odiaba quedar fuera de algo.

**… … …**

Cooper llegó a casa inusualmente temprano el viernes. Eran apenas las cinco y Blaine estaba en casa sólo porque: 1- estaba lloviendo afuera y 2- Kurt estaba comprando telas comerciales, las cuales prefería hacerlo solo para estar totalmente concentrado. Así que tener la compañía de su hermano por la noche era agradable, aunque la cena no estaba lista todavía.

Pero en el momento en que Coop entró en la habitación, Blaine podía ver claramente que algo andaba mal. Su hermano parecía preocupado y... ¿culpable? Pero ¿por qué?

Coop se apoyó en el sillón frente del sofá que Blaine ocupaba.

"Bee? Realmente, realmente lo siento."

Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas, y los segundos de silencio fueron suficientes para que Blaine pensara en toda clase de cosas terribles que podrían haber pasado para que Cooper este tan angustiado. ¿Era algo sobre sus padres? O Kurt? Sintió que el latido de su corazón se aceleraba antes de que Cooper continuara.

"Tengo que ausentarme por una semana, viaje de negocios a Seattle. Siento mucho el tener que dejarte acá solo, pero con la auditoría en curso y mi reciente ascenso, no puedo negarme, no esta vez... "

"Oh". Blaine respiraba tranquilo, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el cuerpo, parecía tan tonto que Coop se preocupe tanto por una razón tan estúpida. "Está bien. Voy a estar bien, soy un chico grande. Además esta Kurt por si necesito algo. ¿Cuándo te tienes que ir?"

Coop pareció aliviado, pero frunció el ceño de nuevo ante la pregunta. "De hecho, ahora mismo… más bien como en una hora, pero sólo tengo tiempo para ducharme y prepararme. ¿Seguro que estarás bien?"

"_Sí_. Anda a empacar."

"Pero... ¿tal vez podría pedirle a Kurt que estés con él mientras no estoy? Yo no quiero que te sientas solo."

Blaine rodó los ojos. No estaba acostumbrado a esa sobreprotección. En todo caso, él había aprendido hace mucho tiempo a esperar todo lo contrario.

"Coop, anda a empacar. Llama a Kurt si te hace sentir mejor, pero voy a estar perfectamente bien. Me encanta que te preocupes por mí, pero para ahora. Empacar".

Cooper asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su dormitorio. Sólo fue cuando él estaba camino al aeropuerto una hora más tarde y el departamento estaba quieto y en silencio de nuevo, que Blaine se dio cuenta.

Iba a estar solo durante toda la semana. No había necesidad de volver a casa antes de Coop regresara del trabajo. Nadie que le pregunto que era lo que había estado haciendo todo el día. No figura paterna o lo que sea. Podía estar con Kurt hasta la medianoche sin explicar.

No había que esperar mucho para estar juntos; aunque ahora no era conveniente, no con Kurt en su lugar creativo de nuevo. Blaine estaba contratado para tocar en _The Tipsy Hippo_ tres noches a la semana. Pero incluso una hora o dos más en la noche, sólo para cenar juntos sin prisa, sería un regalo.

Tendría que decirle a Kurt en cuanto lo llame.

Lo que ocurrió una hora después. Blaine no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de decir nada antes de que Kurt dijera, con su voz brillante y emocionada.

"Bueno, empaca tus cosas y vení que no puedo dejar que te sientas solo en el departamento vacío y grande! Coop llamó. Te vas a quedar conmigo para que yo pueda mantener un ojo en vos o, ya sabes, otras partes de tu cuerpo."

Blaine podría jurar que sintió que su mandíbula golpeó la alfombra, por lo que eso significaba. Horas, días con Kurt. _Noches_. Tragó saliva, casi sin poder creerlo. "¿Pero... estás seguro? Quiero decir, estás ocupado diseñando y…"

Kurt lo hizo callar con impaciencia. "Puedo estar ocupados y tenerte cerca. Y sí, estoy seguro. Date prisa, estoy en casa y quiero darte un beso".

Blaine nunca había empacado su bolsa de viaje con tanta velocidad.

Tuvo que dar la vuelta y correr de regreso dos veces en su camino al departamento de Kurt. La primera vez, a mitad de camino, se acordó de que no había empacado sus artículos de tocador. Luego, después de salir del edificio otra vez, se dio cuenta de que había dejado las llaves en la cerradura.

Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, sin aliento por el ritmo rápido y con la cabeza llena de imágenes calientes humeantes, se encontró con una escena que no había esperado. Kurt no le esperaba en la cama, en una carrera para rasgar la ropa y hacer uso del tiempo que se les dio. En cambio, él estaba completamente vestido en la cocina, tarareando alegremente y agitando algo que olía a tomates frescos y albahaca. Se volvió hacia Blaine con una sonrisa cuando le oyó entrar.

"Llegaste justo a tiempo", dijo Kurt caminando para besarlo suavemente y luego se volvió para apagar la cocina. "Ve a lavarte las manos, la cena está lista."

Era simplemente espaguetis a la Napoli, pero podría haber sido ambrosía, que sabía igual de perfecto. _Todo_ fue perfecto. Esa noche era de ellos, como serían las noches que vendrían a continuación. Tuvo que dejar de rebotar con entusiasmo.

Cenar juntos esta noche se sentía diferente a cualquier otro día. No había ningún tipo de interrupciones en el aire, y una promesa:_ podemos saborear cada momento, no hay apuros_ .

"¿Te gusta el salmón? Pensé que podíamos cocinar algo para la cena de mañana." Kurt hizo girar el último de sus espaguetis en el tenedor, y Blaine sintió una oleada caliente de felicidad que se extendió sobre él, hasta los últimos confines de los dedos de manos y pies. Estarían haciendo la cena _juntos_ mañana.

"Me encanta el salmón." _Te amo_ .

Kurt sonrió brillante como el sol. "Genial".

... ... ...

Blaine se ofreció a lavar los platos después de la cena, y no sólo porque era educado, sino porque se sentía tan diferente de la tarea habitual. A los pocos momentos de estar en la pileta, se dejó caer en una fantasía con Kurt y él mismo en dos o tres años, viviendo juntos, volviendo a casa después del trabajo o las clases, preparar la cenar y pasar la noche sólo los dos. Se habrían dividido las tareas de la cocina y la limpieza, así después podrían acurrucarse en el sofá para hablar de sus días, tal vez ver una película o programa. A veces alguno se quedaría dormido frente al televisor, enredado en el otro, medio cómodo, pero cálido y feliz. Se despertarían con la pantalla final del DVD, tarde en la noche, y se arrastrarían hasta el dormitorio, donde...

"¿Has visto _Moulin Rouge_ ?" La voz de Kurt desde el salón funcionó como un llamado de atención. Blaine miró al último plato que había estado tratando de lavar y se sonrojó.

"Sólo un centenar de veces. Pero siempre puedo verla de nuevo." Se enjuagó y se secó las manos antes de ir con Kurt, quien ya estaba sentado en el sofá. La similitud con lo que acababa de pensar era tan llamativo que dejo sin aliento a Blaine.

"Muy bien. Eso será, entonces."

Había un plato de uvas rojas en la mesa de café. Ni siquiera diez minutos de la película habían pasado antes de que Kurt comenzara a darle de comer a Blaine, primero con sus dedos, y un momento más tarde, con sus labios. Las pequeñas explosiones de jugo, hicieron un preludio conveniente para besar, húmedo, un poco pegajoso, sus sonrisas torcidas, todo perfecto.

Kurt se coloco a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Blaine con la siguiente uva en la mano, pero no se la ofreció. En cambio, la tocó con sus labios, con su lengua lamiendo saliendo una gota de agua de la piel brillante. Cuando Kurt la deslizó lentamente en su boca hasta que sus labios formaron una perfecta _O _alrededor de ella, Blaine gimió y tiró de él en un beso tan rápido provocando el estallido de las frutas quedando los dos salpicados con el dulce jugo.

No importaba. Lo que importaba era que estaba besando a Kurt, que el mundo estaba llegando a su fin, sintiendo sus fuertes dedos se enredan en el pelo de Blaine, el reconocimiento de la erección de Kurt, presionándolo contra él. Lo que importaba _más_ era que Blaine no tenía ni siquiera que parar para mirar el reloj. Sea cual sea el tiempo que fuera, no importaba. Tenían toda la noche.

Kurt se echó hacia atrás alejándose de él de repente, haciendo una pausa, Blaine gruñó en señal de protesta. Kurt sonrió, todo sonrojado y sin aliento.

"Espera. No hay prisa. Vamos a refrescarnos un poco."

Blaine no estaba seguro de por qué se necesita parar cuando simplemente podrían disfrutar de ellos todo lo que quería, pero no discutió. Tener a Kurt sentado en su regazo y cantando con la película antes de que él se echó hacia atrás en un momento más tarde fue más que suficiente para hacerlo feliz. Finalmente, lo entendió. Estaban haciendo todo lentamente sólo por el placer de hacerlo, ya que _podría_ - sin mirar la hora o mantener un ojo abierto para cualquier persona que se acerca a su coche como le pasaba con Nathan. No tuvieron que correr para bajar antes de ser interrumpidos. Y había un nuevo tipo de placer en ello, una quemadura prolongada que Blaine no había conocido antes, pero ya le encantaba.

... ... ...

La película había terminado hace mucho tiempo y todavía estaban en el adictivo push-pull de acercarse, pero nunca lo suficientemente cerca como mantener a los dos en el borde de la desesperación. Cada nervio estaba a tope en el cuerpo de Blaine, su piel se sentía caliente y con un hormigueo en todos los puntos de contacto, sus labios estaban hinchados y sensibles de horas de besos. Kurt había dicho _sin desvestirse_, no hubo manos en la cálida piel debajo de las camisas. Los labios chupando cuellos y clavículas, las uñas o los dientes ocasionales cuando todo se sentía como demasiado, aunque no lo suficiente.

En un momento Kurt se desenredó suavemente de los brazos de Blaine, levantándose con un movimiento suave.

Tocarías para mí?"

"¿Eh?" El cerebro de Blaine estaba tan lejos del _área pensante_ que se tomó un tiempo para procesar la solicitud de Kurt. Cuando lo hizo, sus cejas se alzaron. "¿En serio? _Ahora_?" Sonaba mas como un gemido, y Kurt sonrió.

"Sí. ¿Podrías? Tengo que trabajar un poco, pero me encantaría que tocaras para mí mientras yo trabajo."

"Pero..." _¿Y el sexo?_, quería preguntarle, pero se mordió la lengua. Kurt entendido su punto.

"Podes esperarme o ir a la cama. Si queres dormir conmigo, por supuesto. Yo no tenía la intención de asumir...". Blaine asintió rápidamente, un poco mareado por el simple pensamiento. Kurt parecía aliviado. "Está bien. Lo que prefieras ... Eso sí, tené presente _esa_ idea, vamos a volver a ella más tarde."

Con una sonrisa pícara, Kurt deslizó un dedo por el bulto prominente en los pantalones de Blaine.

Y, Blaine lo iba a esperar. No importaba cuánto tiempo. Él lo iba a esperar.

... ... ...

Lo último que Blaine recordaba antes de despertarse con la voz de Kurt susurrando su nombre eran los comerciales de la televisión, cuando se había decidido a dar un descanso a sus ojos. Ahora, el televisor estaba apagado, al igual que todas las luces. La cara de Kurt era de bordes suaves y hermosa en la oscuridad, sí los ojos de Blaine pudieran quedarse abiertos el tiempo razonable, podía verlo siempre. Sin embargo, sus párpados eran pesados, su cerebro lento - poco cooperativo, sería la frase correcta -, y sus intentos de actuar despierto sólo hizo reír a Kurt. Se las arregló para levantarse del sofá y caminar a la habitación, la cama grande y cómoda le estaba llamando y su llamado era irresistible.

Fue divertido para Kurt ver como Blaine se quitaba la camisa y los pantalones, pero luego se dejó caer en la cama con un gemido. Sus ojos apenas podían sostenerse abiertos; por no decir casi imposible. En poco tiempo estaría en el país de los sueños, si no fuera por la sensación muy agradable de piel suave y cálida contra su espalda.

El entender que él estaba en la cama de Kurt y en los brazos de Kurt fue casi suficiente para reactivar el cerebro de Blaine de nuevo... bueno, _casi_ . Pero definitivamente fue suficiente para que su cuerpo reaccione. El tener su espalda apoyada en el cuerpo de Kurt le indico dos hechos interesantes que lo hicieron gemir dormido: Kurt estaba completamente desnudo. Y completamente duro.

Hubo una brusca respiración mientras las caderas de Kurt se movían hacia adelante, con la mano sobre el vientre de Blaine. Blaine quería más. Pero también quería quedarse así, suave y suelto, sin moverse.

"Kurt", se quejó él. "Te quiero".

Una lengua caliente se movió por su cuello. "Te quiero demasiado. ¿Puedo quitarte los boxers? No tenes que hacer nada, sólo quiero cuidar de ti."

"Por favor". Él ayudó a mover sus caderas un poco, pero aparte de eso permaneció sin moverse, relajado a su lado, con los ojos cerrados. Había una especie de calma impresionante en él, sus pensamientos perpetuos estaban en silencio por una vez y la sensación de satisfacción aparecía en él como una nube caliente y esponjosa.

El clic de un tapón sonó fuerte y familiar, de inmediato la piel se puso de gallina en los brazos de Blaine, un escalofrío de anticipación corrió por su espina dorsal. Pero lo que él esperaba, no era esto. Dedos de Kurt apenas rozó la división de su culo, apenas allí, pero lo suficiente como para provocar un pequeño gemido de Blaine. Estaba entre sus muslos, húmedos y resbaladizos con lubricante... un montón de él. Rozando alrededor de ellos por un momento, para luego separarse. Otro clic, un segundo de silencio, y luego Kurt susurro en su oreja.

"No te asustes, Bee".

La frase término en el preciso momento en que Kurt deslizaba su miembro contra el culo de Blaine y no, no lo estaba volviendo loco; sólo _quería_ esto tan mal. Se dejo llevar confiando totalmente en Kurt que ni siquiera estaba sorprendido. _Todo_ era tan fácil con Kurt. Todo se sentía tan _bien_.

El miembro de Kurt apenas rozó donde Blaine le dolía sentirlo, y luego se trasladó más lejos, deslizándose entre sus muslos. Siguió hasta las piernas de Blaine donde lo presionaron suavemente. Los dedos de Kurt rodearon el miembro de Blaine libremente, y _oh_ , _sí, por favor._ Con cada movimiento de caderas de Kurt, Blaine se sorprendía de nuevo.

Kurt sacudió lentamente, a un ritmo suave, no había nada apresurado o desesperado al respecto, y pronto Blaine cayó en un estado extraño, maravilloso de mitad sueño, mitad deleite, que tenía lugar entre las manos de Kurt, su cuerpo, en la oscuridad llena sólo con el susurro de las sabanas contra su piel y sus suaves gemidos.

Se sentía como horas y horas en su propio pequeño mundo de deseo y felicidad, las olas dulces de placer, acariciando, besando y lamiendo hasta que no pudo más, hasta que se desbordó y se fundió en él, dejando de lado cualquier cosa que lo sostenía.

El sueño lo llevó tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta que Kurt lo había limpiado para no tener ese malestar pegajoso en la mañana. Se despertó bien descansado, pero la mejor parte fue tener la cabeza de Kurt en su hombro y su brazo colgando a través de su pecho. Sus piernas se enredaron juntas bajo el edredón y había piel desnuda _por todas partes. _En realidad, el despertar con otro hombre por primera vez, no podría ser más perfecto que este.

... ... ...

Kurt acarició una vez más el calor del cuerpo a su lado. El recuerdo de anoche bailó a través de su cabeza, haciéndole sonreír contra la suave piel bajo su mejilla. Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue el rostro de Blaine, su expresión suave, tierno, y Kurt no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

"Mm, Buen día! ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierto?"

"Bastante. He estado disfrutando de la vista." Blaine alisó los dedos por el pelo desordenado, sin duda, de Kurt. "Yo he querido hacer _esto_ desde el principio."

Kurt se sonrojó - _se sonrojó! Tenía dieciséis otra vez?_ - le dio un beso en el hombro a Blaine, tratando de ocultar su rostro. Blaine se rió en voz baja.

"Eres adorable. Así que ... ¿cómo realmente funciona?"

Kurt frunció el ceño y miró hacia arriba. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno ... cuando un hombre se queda. Supongo ... Me pregunto... cómo son tus mañanas?"

Blaine estaba claramente intentando parecer despreocupado, pero Kurt podía ver la tensión en su rostro. Él negó con la cabeza.

"No lo sé, Blaine. Casi nunca se quedan hasta la mañana. Pero esto no es una aventura de una noche, ¿no? Así que no te preocupes por la etiqueta. "

Comenzó a trazar patrones abstractos sobre la piel del estómago de Blaine, encontrando el punto delicado porque Blaine se rió y se retorció debajo de él. Los dedos de Kurt se deslizaron más abajo, de la pronunciada _V_ de las caderas de Blaine, entre las sombras del cabello grueso. Pronto sus cuerpos estaban interesados en algo más que abrazarse en una cama. No estaban, especialmente; cómodos; después de un momento Kurt se alejó y se sentó. Respondió mirada confundida de Blaine con una sonrisa de disculpa.

"¿Qué tal tomar un breve descanso? Yo no sé vos, pero yo realmente necesito hacer pis y lavarme los dientes. Después de eso, podremos volver y continuar donde lo dejamos?"

Blaine sonrió. "Me gusta tu forma de pensar."

Cuando se encontraron de nuevo en la cama, diez minutos más tarde; ambos con olor a menta y jabón, sonriendo tímidamente. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras se arrodillaba uno frente al otro. Ya habían estado juntos desnudos, ya habían hecho cosas que definitivamente se podrían calificar como "sexo", pero se sentía diferente... más íntimo, más significativo, simplemente _mejor_ , Kurt vaciló por un segundo. Pero entonces Blaine se inclinó y lo besó, entonces las dudas desaparecieron. Esto se sentía bien.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que estuvieron duros y presionando uno contra el otro, desesperado por estar aún más cerca. No había nada sutil acerca de sus caricias y besos esa mañana. Era pura pasión desenfrenada y pronto Blaine jadeaba, arqueándose bajo el peso de Kurt, sus uñas clavándose en el trasero de Kurt cual aguijón afilado.

Un par de horas después de recuperar el aliento y encontrándose los dos limpios tanto como pudieron sin salir de la cama, Blaine sorprendió a Kurt con una sinceridad post-orgásmica, más abierta y directa de lo que esperaba.

"Mm, Kurt? ¿Recuerdas um... cuando... um.. Pusiste tu dedo en mi interior, la semana pasada? ... Realmente me gustó. ¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo de nuevo?"

Kurt gimió, fingiendo exasperación. "Estaba pensando en tomar una pequeña siesta agradable. Y ahora lo único que quiero es verte desmoronarse bajo mis dedos, muchas gracias." Puso los ojos y sonrió. "Sí, por supuesto que podemos hacerlo".

Blaine se sonrojó, su voz baja y áspera. "¿Ahora?"

_Mierda! Adolescentes y su resistencia_...

Pero Kurt estaba lejos de oponerse. Su miembro insistió en que fácilmente podría continuar con el muchacho de diecisiete años, y bueno, resultó estar en lo cierto.

El recuerdo de Blaine mientras se retorcía en la cama con dos dedos profundamente en su interior, sus puños cerrados en las sabanas, su voz cruda de gemidos, siempre estaría grabada en la mente de Kurt como uno de los momentos más impresionantes de su vida sexual. Blaine estaba completamente fuera de control, tan hermosa como ese momento. Una imagen de la belleza primitiva pura, que tenía a Kurt mordiéndose los labios por no decir que quería estallar.

Cuando el cuerpo de Blaine se contrajo y se relajo, Kurt apenas necesito tocarse para llegar al clímax junto con él, el calor apretando sus dedos fue algo demasiado difícil de soportar.

... ... ...

Blaine no estaba seguro de cómo había podido vivir sin sexo antes, sin el toque de Kurt, sin sus besos, sin saber íntimamente la textura y el sabor de su piel - _toda su piel -_. El pensamiento de que apenas un mes atrás no sabía sobre estos sentimientos, sobre lo que estaba descubriendo, lo hacia dar vueltas cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Esa semana fue la más sensual - y sexual - que Blaine había tenido. Por fin tenían tiempo, en abundancia, para apreciar cada momento juntos. Lento y dulce, desesperado y con ganas de más, y cada estado en el medio - que fueron capaces de obtener suficiente el uno del otro, por fin, cada vez que querían, a su antojo. En el momento en que el Viernes llego Blaine estaba saciado, relajado y; más o menos, más enamorado que nunca.

Si estaba siendo honesto, él esperaba que hubiera un "verdadero" sexo (Kurt se rió y dijo que había estado teniendo sexo real todo el tiempo), pero definitivamente no podía quejarse de los últimos acontecimientos.

Kurt le había presentado a su cajón de juguetes sexuales.

Una noche, a principios de la semana, cuando Blaine estaba acostado boca abajo con el culo al aire, condenadamente apretado y desesperado, sin vergüenza pidiendo miembro, Kurt llegó a su mesa junto a la cama sólo para regresar con un vibrador delgado, negro. Su cabeza era una esfera pequeña, apenas más grande que un dedo. Cinco esferas más, cada uno un poco más grande, en conjunto creando una forma fálica. En el momento en el tercer segmento estaba dentro de él, Blaine no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo, con su cuerpo lleno de estímulos tanto que estaba seguro de que iba a explotar.

Pero Kurt se aseguró de que no lo hiciera. Él tomo a Blaine lentamente con el juguete hasta que tomó en toda la longitud, la sensación de ardor cuando los últimos segmentos entraban y salían sólo haciéndolo más desesperado, más seguro que les encantó eso. Sólo entonces acelero los movimientos de la mano y cuando se encendió la vibración, Blaine se vino abajo de inmediato, con una intensidad que no esperaba.

... ... ...

Por supuesto, el sexo no era la única cosa en su mente. También estaba el resto de la vida normal y cotidiana. Kurt trabajado principalmente desde su casa toda la semana, desapareciendo en su cuarto de trabajo por horas, para coser muestras de sus nuevos diseños. Blaine comenzó sus actuaciones regulares los domingos, martes y jueves, por lo que pasaba mucho tiempo practicando y perfeccionando su lista de canciones. Ellos cocinaban y comían juntos, se reunían entre habitaciones para besarse o hablar de algo que uno de ellos había pensado. Había noches tranquilas viendo películas y, a veces besándose hasta que decidieron que sólo debían apagar el televisor y centrarse en ellos.

La domesticidad con la que se manejaban era como una manta gruesa alrededor del corazón de Blaine.

Sin embargo, su parte favorita, una que no había considerado cuando él había fantaseado acerca de vivir con un novio, algún día, dormir y despertarse juntos. No se había acostado con nadie desde que era un niño, e incluso entonces sólo había ocurrido cuando había tenido un mal sueño y se colaba en la habitación de Cooper. No tenía idea de qué tan seguro y feliz se sentiría estar entre los brazos de Kurt, escuchando su latidos mientras él se estaba quedando dormido. Cada noche Blaine trataba de ser el último en dormirse y cada mañana ser el primero en despertarse, recogiendo los recuerdos y preservando en lo profundo de su corazón para recordarlo durante los largos meses en los que estuvieran separados.

Debido a que no había manera de ignorarlo, ya que era agosto. Tenían unas tres semanas antes de separarse por casi un año. Sin embargo, Blaine se mostraba optimista, era un buen estudiante, y si hacia las cosas bien con las solicitudes universitarias y exámenes prácticos, no debería tener problemas para entrar en al menos una de las escuelas que había elegido en Nueva York. De esta manera, él y Kurt estarían bien. Tenían que ser. Podía esperar un año si quería vivir con Kurt algún día en el futuro, esa sería su recompensa.

Estarían bien.

¿Cierto?

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Como siempre, el link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8592749/ 1 / It-s-Not-Babysitting

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben, nada me pertenece. Ni Glee, ni la historia.

**N/T:** Aviso, lenguaje no apto para menores.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Kurt tuvo cuidado de no pensar.

Pensar era una muy mala idea durante esta semana perfecta. Si pensaba, Kurt no sería capaz de disfrutar de la tranquila vida doméstica que lo llenaba de una calma que no había pensado que se sentiría de nuevo desde que rompió con James. Era simplemente apreciar cada uno de los momentos espectaculares de la intimidad o tomar tanto como se pudiera de ellos mientras durara.

Pero incluso mientras se quema en las manos de Blaine o se derretía debajo de sus labios, una voz tranquila en la cabeza siempre le decía que no se olvide que no iba a durar. No podía. No se encuentra en su situación, no como esto; algo se rompería tarde o temprano.

Kurt hizo lo posible por ignorar esa voz.

Él tenía el sueño muy ligero, por lo que habitualmente se prefiera dormir solo, pero Blaine resultaba ser cómodamente mimoso, no del tipo pegajoso. Por eso no le importaba dormir con él, en lo más mínimo. A pesar de que hablaba en sueños.

Por lo general, eran apenas murmuros que a veces se convertían en palabras al azar y frases. Pero dos veces durante esa semana, Kurt oyó cosas que hicieron que se despertara por completo, permaneciendo despierto durante largas horas después, pensando, incluso cuando Blaine estaba tranquilamente dormido en sus brazos.

La primera vez, fue porque Blaine gritó en sueños, disculpándose una y otra vez por algunos errores desconocidos y pidiendo perdón. Casi rompió el corazón de Kurt cuando se enteró de lo que Blaine estaba hablando.

Nadie debe sentir tanta angustia y dolor al pensar en su propio padre.

La segunda vez, Blaine se limitó a decir una frase, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, pero el corazón de Kurt se apretó en su pecho de la misma manera.

"Te quiero mucho, Kurt - _demasiado-_".

Kurt no se volvió a dormir hasta el amanecer. Era imposible no pensar entonces, y pensar _dolía_.

En general, la semana fue casi perfecta. Sólo hubo un problema.

El miércoles, después de una ronda caliente y desesperado de sexo por la mañana (bueno, mediodía en realidad. Y _dios_, Blaine utilizo los juguetes de una manera tan hermosa, Kurt quería echarlos a un lado y tomar su lugar, pero no todavía. Aún no) cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Blaine estaba muerto para el mundo en ese momento, después de haber dormido justo después de su segundo orgasmo, por lo que Kurt lo cubrió tiernamente, agarró sus pantalones de yoga y se fue a ver quien molestaba. Cuando vio quien estaba en la puerta, lamentó no haber fingido el no estar en casa.

"Hola Kurrrrt. Te ves bien hoy". Sebastián sonrió y le entregó una bolsa de papel grande con el logo de Starbucks. "Tengo una larga hora de almuerzo hoy, así que decidí visitarte. Estamos en la grave necesidad de ponernos al día, querido." Se inclinó y le robó un beso rápido en los labios de Kurt, de la manera en que solía hacerlo, pero esta vez, de repente sintio como que era demasiado, demasiado no bienvenido.

"Seb, no es un buen momento. Estoy... ocupado."

Sebastián movió sus cejas y sonrió lascivamente. "Ooh, otra conexión? Y todavía está aquí? Wow, debe ser bueno si tuvo tu atención el tiempo suficiente para pasar la noche."

Kurt debería haber previsto el próximo movimiento de su amigo, ya que lo conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que iba a hacer, pero todavía estaba lento de dormir poco y cantidades asombrosas de excelente sexo.

Sebastián se metió debajo del brazo de Kurt y se fue derecho a la puerta del dormitorio, la abrió antes de que Kurt tuviera oportunidad de hacer cualquier algo. Tendría que estar ciego para no reconocer los rizos oscuros en la almohada de Kurt, y Sebastián estaba lejos de ser ciego. De hecho, era una de las personas más perspicaces que Kurt había conocido.

Kurt cerró la puerta de la habitación de nuevo y tiró de Seb lejos, ni siquiera tratando de pensar en explicaciones o cubrir la verdad. No funcionaría, Sebastián podía ver a través de él. En este punto Kurt sólo oró para que Blaine no despertara antes que hacer un control de daños. Añadirlo a la mezcla sería demasiado para su todavía-sin-cafeína en el organismo.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Kurt se ocupo de lavar las copas de vino, los que quedan en el fregadero de la noche anterior. Seb se quedó en silencio detrás de él, esperando a que Kurt hablara primero. Muy pronto, las copas estaban limpias y secas, y Kurt se volvió para mirar a su amigo.

"Todo lo que me vas a decir, ya me lo he dicho a mí mismo. Así que no pierdas tiempo."

Sebastián negó con la cabeza, incrédulo. "Oh, oh. Estás buscando problemas, ¿lo sabías?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Lo había sabido todo el tiempo. Y aun así no se detuvo.

Sebastián abrió la bolsa de Starbucks olvidada en el mostrador y sacó las tazas de café y los recipientes para ensalada. Sin decir una palabra, se instalaron en la mesa para comer. Transcurrieron cinco minutos antes de que Sebastián volviera a hablar, su voz era más suave y más grave que la que Kurt había oído en mucho tiempo.

"Kurt... ¿Es que vale la pena romper la confianza de Cooper? ¿De perder su amistad?"

Kurt no respondió, sólo siguió cavando en la ensalada apenas la tocaba con el tenedor. Era injusto pedirle eso. ¿Cómo podía comparar el valor de su amistad desde hace mucho tiempo en comparación con lo que había encontrado en Blaine? ¿Por qué se _tienen_ que comparar? ¿O elegir? ¿Por qué Sebastián había venido hoy? Con el trabajo que le había costado a Kurt ignorar el idilio de las semanas anteriores.

No miró a los ojos de Seb cuando preguntó. "Vos sabías..."

Sebastián no le dejó terminar. "No voy a decirte y obviamente, ni siquiera preguntar. Pero _él se va a_ enterar tarde o temprano. Ustedes dos no son exactamente sutiles, sabes. Lo he sospechado desde hace tiempo de que ahí se estaba gestando algo. Y no voy mentir por vos, Kurt; si Coop pregunta. Creo que es estúpido, lo que estás haciendo... y sólo por un pedazo de culo joven, yo te diría que cortes esto tan pronto como puedas, antes que alguien salga dañado; pero es TÚ vida y tus opciones. Sólo espero que no arruines las dos mejores relaciones que he tenido en mi vida desde que mi niñera murió". Hizo una pausa y suspiró. "Realmente espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Kurt."

No había mucho que decir después de eso. Cualquier intento de cambiar el tema fracasaba, pronto Sebastián miró su reloj y se levantó.

"Está bien, me voy. Pero Kurt... piensa en eso, ¿de acuerdo?"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, incluso si no pensar era lo último que quería hacer. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Sebastián se lavó la cara con agua fría para mantener adentro las lágrimas que intentaban escapar, y se prometió que pensaría más tarde. Después de que Cooper regresara. Sólo unos días más con los ojos brillantes de Blaine y su risa alegre.

Él sería un adulto, pensaría, pensaría y luego decidiría. Pero todavía no.

... ... ...

El viernes por la tarde Blaine se movió de nuevo a su casa. A Kurt no le tomo toda la tarde para darse cuenta de la incomodidad que sentía bajo su piel. Se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo, asombrado, cuando lo reconoció: se sentía _solo_ .

Le _gustaba_ vivir solo. Disfrutaba de la libertad de no tener que llevar las necesidades de otra persona. Sus planes consistían en comer, dormir y trabajar siempre que le daba la gana. Era un lobo solitario, como siempre bromeaba cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre las relaciones serias.

Lo cual no significa nada, si era honesto.

Es cierto que tuvo una racha fuerte e independiente y la necesidad de adaptarse al estilo de vida de otra persona o el ritmo lo ponía de mal humor. Pero había tantas cosas que amaba de compartir tu espacio con otra persona que... importara. Las conversaciones ligeras, hacer las cosas cotidianas, rozarse entre sí, las sonrisas sin palabras a través de la habitación sólo porque sí, preparar y comer comidas juntos. El calor de la otra persona cerca, cuando lo necesitaba, alguien a quien cuidar, a quién le importaba volver. Alguien que te recuerde cada día que importas.

Las primeras veinticuatro horas después de que Blaine se fue estaban llenos de recuerdos. Las palabras cayeron en el silencio departamento porque Kurt había olvidado que no había nadie con quien hablar, y dos tazas de café derramando en su distracción, un _buen día_ hacia una sonrisa almohada vacía. Cada vez, tenía un apretón repentino en el pecho, sacudía la cabeza y seguía con su día. En la tarde del sábado, finalmente renunció a fingir. Ya era hora de pensar en este lío. Se acurrucó en el asiento de la ventana con una copa de vino, viendo las gotas de lluvia borrando las luces de la ciudad, y dejó que su mente actué por fin.

Blaine era, sin duda, importante para él, alguien a quien Kurt sinceramente le importaba. Simplemente pensar en el nombre del niño era suficiente para causar una onda cálida de afecto a ejecutar a través de su cuerpo, y no sólo por las experiencias sexuales que habían compartido.

Pero Blaine también era sólo un niño, ni siquiera tenía dieciocho, y además era el hermano menor de su mejor amigo. Ambos hechos deberían bastar para prohibir incluso pensar en él _de esa manera_ en la mente de Kurt.

La verdad incómoda es que su relación con Blaine, tenía un potencial de ser un desastre. No iban a durar, no con la distancia y la diferencia de edad. No podía involucrarse demasiado. Había tenido su corazón roto demasiadas veces como para dejar que suceda otra vez – que a la larga era lo que _iba_ a pasar. Para Blaine, era sólo una fase que debía superar muy pronto, y Kurt se quedaba atrás - que estaba muy bien, la verdad. Si él no se involucraba.

Y luego, estaba Cooper. Sebastián estaba en lo cierto, los secretos como éste eran casi imposibles de mantener para siempre y aunque no salga a la luz antes de Blaine se vaya, lo más probable era que en algún momento, de una manera u otra salga a la luz. Pero, ¿qué cambiaría si lo interrumpía ahora? La relación existía, estuvo _existiendo_. El secreto ya estaba ahí.

¿Qué pasaría con su amistad con Coop cuando sepa acerca de ellos? ¿Qué haría si Blaine le dijera a Kurt que habían terminado? ¿Qué tan malo estaría para el propio Kurt?

La última fue fácil: definitivamente no era bueno. No importaba el resultado, siempre estaría involucrado, y no había forma en la que salga de esta ileso. Pero él comenzó esto, y él lo tomaría como un hombre. Debía sobrevivir a Blaine alejándose finalmente, tendría que soportar la reacción de Cooper cuando sepa acerca de ellos.

Lo que no podía hacer era romper el corazón de Blaine.

Más tranquilo ahora que sabía donde estaba, Kurt se bebió el resto de su vino y se estiró al igual que su teléfono sonaba, al anunciar una llamada entrante de Cooper.

Kurt debería haber sabido que la aceptación de una invitación a tomar una copa en lo de Cooper en esa noche era mala idea. Todo el pensamiento acerca de su relación con Blaine hizo sentir un hormigueo en los labios con el recuerdo de sus besos. Él era muy consciente de los moretones que tenía sobre sus hombros donde ayer Blaine agarró con fuerza mientras terminaba en el fondo de su garganta, empujándolo contra la puerta principal, todo listo para acabar. Con los sonidos de placer aún con vida en sus oídos y el recuerdo de su suave piel en sus yemas de los dedos, que no debería haber ido a ninguna parte cerca de Cooper.

En serio, ¿qué había estado pensando?

Él era un buen actor, y también lo era Blaine, pero... sus cuerpos Bueno, ellos estaban drogados siendo estúpidos con endorfinas. Y sentado junto a Blaine en el sofá - cerca, pero no demasiado cerca - se sentía bien, natural y agradable. Muy bien, de hecho. Con vino y charlando, con la sonrisa de Blaine tan cerca y sintiendo el mundo muy amable y maravilloso, Kurt dejó que la calma de la noche lo pusiera en una sensación de seguridad falsa.

Así cuando Cooper y Sebastián empezaron a hablar delitos financieros, un tema del que rápidamente se aburrían él y Blaine, se desconectaron y se centraron en su propia conversación - sobre los diseños de Kurt, y el nuevo espectáculo del teatro que estaría preparando pronto, y las ideas para mejorar setlist de Blaine. Blaine estaba bromeando acerca de algunos temas que sugerían que podrían poner en allí, y se reían. Las mejillas de Blaine estaban rojas por el vino, sus pupilas quemado, y estaba tan malditamente hermoso, con algunos rizos sueltos que se escapaban, haciéndole cosquillas en la frente lisa, y Kurt no pensó. Extendió la mano, pasándola por el pelo de Blaine, colocando a los rebeldes de nuevo en su lugar. Blaine, claramente tan ignorante acerca de dónde estaban, presionó su mejilla en la mano de Kurt, cerrando sus ojos de placer.

El silencio repentino en el fondo fue una explosión.

Cooper sonaba simplemente confuso al principio, pero a medida que su cerebro rápidamente conecto las piezas, el shock y la ira comenzó a sangrar.

"Um, Kurt, ¿qué diablos fue eso? Blaine?" Los dos estaban en silencio, casi saliendo de su pequeño y agradable mundo sólo para darse cuenta tardíamente lo que sucedió. "¿Qué cara... ¿Están _durmiendo_ juntos?"

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y fue suficiente respuesta. La culpa estaba probablemente escrita en sus rostros también, si el color aumentaba rápidamente en las mejillas de Cooper era alguna indicación. En un pensamiento pasajero, Kurt se preguntó si ese tono de rojo se vería mejor si la camiseta de Cooper no fuera verde militar.

Coop parecía haber perdido las palabras por un momento, pero de algún lado salieron junto a una voz fuerte y ágil, un poco histérica.

"Blaine, ve a tu cuarto."

"Yo no soy un _niño_!" La voz de Blaine temblaba levemente, pero su labio inferior sobresalía hacia fuera apenas regular, un adolescente obstinado mirando a través de la máscara del hombre.

"Vete. A. Tu. Cuarto. Ahora!"

"_No_". Blaine estaba temblando. Kurt tomó su mano en un silencioso recordatorio de que no estaba solo, no esta vez.

Eso pareció empujar a Cooper aún más. Metió las manos en puño en su pelo como si estuviera tratando de sacarlo a mechones, enfrentándose a Kurt ahora.

"¿Cómo pudiste, Kurt? Confié en ti! No me importa cuántos juguetes de mierda tenes, podes darte a ti mismo todo lo que quieras, pero este es mi _hermano_ por el amor de Dios! Y Blaine? ¿De verdad pensaste que era una buena idea?"

Blaine dejó escapar un indignado "¡Hey!", Pero Kurt le apretó la mano para hacerlo callar. Miró Cooper a los ojos.

"Déjalo fuera de esto. ¿Sí queres culpar a alguien? Cúlpame a mí." La calma era sobre todo falsa, y Kurt se alegró de ver que sus habilidades estaban todavía allí a pesar de la falta de práctica.

"Por supuesto que te echaré la culpa!" Coop casi farfulló. "¿Has olvidado lo que significa importarle a alguien? ¿Cada hombre en el mundo es sólo una cogida barata ahora?"

"No. Blaine, por mi parte, no lo es."

Cooper no parecía convencido.

"Oh, _de verdad_. Entonces, ¿qué es, exactamente? Un amante? Una aventura?"

"Proba con _novio_."

Blaine inhaló bruscamente a su lado y Kurt se dio cuenta de era la primera vez que había etiquetado lo que había entre ellos. No tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar el momento, porque esa palabra parecía haber puesto a Cooper más furioso. Su voz era como el hielo.

"Biiiieeeenn. Kurt, una cosa es seducir al chico, y otra muy distinta alentarlo".

"¿Crees que lo estoy alentando?" Bien. Kurt podría ser demasiado frío.

"Creo que esta jugando con su corazón y no voy a dejar que hagas esto a él".

La voz de Blaine estaba de vuelta ahora, más fuerte que antes, al protestar. "¡Hey! ¿Habrá alguien que _me_ escuche, tal vez? "

Cooper no lo escucharía. "Blaine tranquilo. Voy a hablar con vos más tarde."

"No, yo estoy acá. Habla conmigo, ahora."

"Bien". Cooper se quedó mirando fijamente. "Estás castigado. Podes ir al gimnasio y a tus interpretaciones, eso es todo. Si intentas reunirte con Kurt a mis espaldas, te vas a Ohio en el próximo avión."

Rostro de Blaine se volvió blanco. "No hablas en serio".

"SI QUE HABLO EN SERIO. Soy tu tutor mientras estas acá, y ya haz roto mi confianza. Ahora ve a tu cuarto. Kurt te vas. "

Eso era todo. Cooper estaba demasiado enojado para razonar con él ahora, no había nada más que se pudiera hacer esa noche. Kurt se volvió para abrazar a Blaine, fingiendo no escuchar la manera en que Cooper silbó con ira. Besó la frente de Blaine y le susurró al oído. "Ya va a recapacitar. Estarás bien. Nos mensajeamos."

Luego se levantó y miró a su amigo. "Cagaste esto de una manera descomunal, pero lo entiendo y lo siento. No, no es por mi relación con Blaine. Es por el hecho de que no te lo dije, pero creo que vas a entender por qué no lo hice. Llámame cuando estés listo para hablar con sensatez, ¿de acuerdo?"

Antes de irse, Kurt disparó a Sebastián una mirada suplicante, y fue recompensado con un movimiento pequeño de cabeza. _Lo tengo_ , quería decir, y era justo lo que esperaba. Sabía que Cooper no lastimaría a Blaine, pero estaba un poco borracho y muy enojado, era una combinación que siempre lo hacía propenso a decir cosas crueles, que en la realidad nunca las quería decir. La sensatez de Sebastian lo mantendría a raya.

La gravedad de la situación golpeo a Kurt de camino a su casa, cuando el resto de la adrenalina le dejó. ¿Y si nunca se recuperaba de esto? ¿Qué pasaba si Cooper mantenía su decisión y enviaba a Blaine a casa? ¿Qué pasa si...

No, no sirvió de nada preocuparse por ahora, a menos que quisiera volverse loco. Acababa de enviar un mensaje de texto a Blaine y esperaba lo mejor.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de Kurt, Blaine saltó del sofá. Su rostro estaba desencajado de ira y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras miraba a Cooper.

"No te importa que lo amo, ¿verdad?"

Cooper farfulló. "No lo _amas_! ¿Qué sabes sobre el amor? No eres más que un niño!"

Blaine se marchó a su habitación y cerró la puerta, gritando "Ándate a la mierda, sos como papá". Antes de que Cooper le gritara de nuevo algo adecuadamente – porque _eso fue un golpe bajo, sí señor!_ - oyó un suspiro profundo detrás de su espalda y se volvió, sorprendido. Se había olvidado por completo de que Sebastián estaba allí, sentado tranquilamente en un sillón, jugando con su vaso de whisky.

"Él no es un niño, y lo sabes." Dijo como conversando, Cooper negó con la cabeza, perdiendo su impulso.

"¿Qué?"

"Él no es un niño. Podes verlo como uno, pero tiene casi dieciocho años. Eso no es la infancia. Es natural que se enamore y tenga relaciones sexuales."

Cooper se erizó. "No con chicos mayores!"

Sebastián se encogió de hombros. "Más viejo, más joven... ¿cuál es la diferencia? Si él quiere salir y tener sexo, lo hará. ¿No crees que es mejor que vaya a un bar al azar y se enganche, al igual que un montón de gente de tu edad? Mas joven, incluso?"

"Pero _Kurt_" Por dios, Kurt _ese nombre_ le dejaba un sabor amargo en su boca ahora. ¿Cómo había _podido_?

Sebastian no parecía compartir su sentimiento.

"Kurt es un buen tipo, Cooper. Y no me digas que no lo sabes. Claro, ha tenido su parte de hombres, pero _siempre_ es atento. Yo diría que si Blaine quiere probar el sexo, Kurt es una de los opciones más seguras. "

Genial. Todos sus amigos eran idiotas.

"¿Por qué lo defiendes?"

"No-o. Sólo te digo que ya que sucedió, no lo podes cambiar. Sólo podes aceptarlo de una manera u otra. Personalmente, yo diría que el camino que has elegido es el peor. Sólo los alejas y después te arrepentís. Ya sabes que después de estallar te volves una nube de azúcar".

Cooper apretó los dientes. "No esta vez."

"Uh-huh. Te doy un día".

Cooper negó con la cabeza, desafiante, pero en el fondo, sabía que Sebastián tenía razón. Su ira siempre se quemaba rápido, era intenso, pero breve. Más a menudo acababa pidiendo disculpas por cosas que dijo o hizo en un ataque de furia. Incluso había tenido que pagar por algunas posesiones destruidas (y una ventana) cuando era más joven. Se sentó en el borde del sofá, ahora, de repente cansado.

"Simplemente no quiero que se lastime..."

Sebastián lo comprendía. "Pero se va a lastimar, una y otra vez. Siempre hay dolor, eso es parte del crecimiento. Duele muchas veces antes de que lo haga bien, ya lo sabes. No lo podes proteger de esto. Que haga sus elecciones, incluso si son errores".

Se sentaron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Cooper aventuró una conjetura.

"Ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?"

"Por un par de días".

Debía enojarse con Sebastián, también; pero ya no le quedaba energía.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"No me gusta el chisme, Coop. Pero déjame decirte algo: a Kurt realmente le importa. Yo sé cómo actúa en una relación, y no es que te estoy diciendo que van a casarse y tener bebés, sino que no le haría daño a tu hermano. Se preocupa demasiado por él."

Otro momento de silencio seguido, y todo lo que Cooper quería ahora era dormir. Le dolía la cabeza.

"Está bien, ya te podes ir. He tenido suficiente".

Sebastián tomó un sorbo de whisky. No parecía que se iba a ir pronto.

"No me voy a ir a la cama. Me sentaré aquí, a disfrutar de este licor fino antes de irme. No te preocupes, cierro al salir".

De verdad, _¿por qué_ insistía en ser amigo de este tipo?

Cooper negó con la cabeza, exhausto, y se dejó caer a su dormitorio. Tendría que pensar en lo que habían hablado. Solo... mañana. Sí. Definitivamente mañana.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Tratare de subir un capitulo por semana, ahora que todo volvió a la normalidad!

Como siempre, el link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8592749/ 1 / It-s-Not-Babysitting

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar tus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! Acá estoy de vuelta... Les pido disculpas por el atraso del capitulo de la semana, se me esta complicando mucho con el trabajo, la universidad, bue.. mi vida en general! Pero haré lo posible para seguir actualizando continuamente! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben, nada me pertenece. Ni Glee, ni la historia.

**N/T:** Aviso, lenguaje no apto para menores.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15 **

**Nota del autor: **_Hay dos canciones en esta historia que yo realmente recomiendo escuchar, incluso si no lo hiciste antes. La primera de ellas esta en este capítulo. Ya la haz escuchado en Glee, pero esta versión hace toda la diferencia :)_

_... ... ..._

Después de toda lo que se grito el sábado por la noche, Blaine sintió muchas cosas. La principal: Sacudido. Aterrado de perder a Kurt, miedo de no poderlo volver a ver o si Cooper decidía que no quería tenerlo más en NYC. Furioso consigo mismo por haber creído que su hermano iba a aceptar la situación sin importar qué, y por no haber encontrado una manera de decirle antes.

Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía... feliz.

Kurt lo llamó su _novio_. Kurt lo _defendió._ Él dijo que no pediría perdón por amarlo.

Bueno, está bien, no uso la palabra en sí, pero había luchado por él, por _ellos_, y se había quedado ahí, fuerte y seguro, de la mano de Blaine, poniendo en riesgo la amistad que era tan importante para él. Todo por Blaine.

Tenía que ser amor, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, cuando llegó un mensaje de texto apenas quince minutos después de que Kurt se había ido, Blaine tuvo un fuerte _déjà vu_ que le heló la sangre. Esto era todo. Así era como Kurt le decía que lo sentía, que Blaine no valía la pena, después de todo, ¿no? Miró el teléfono sobre la mesa durante cinco minutos antes de que se atreviera a tomarlo y leer el mensaje, sólo para descubrir que no era nada de eso. Kurt le estaba preguntando si todo estaba bien, si Cooper se había calmado. Cómo Blaine sentía.

Después de que Blaine respondió que estaba bien, que él iba a estar bien, se dio cuenta de que era más que eso. Era _fantástico_, a pesar de todo. Se sentía seguro y cuidado.

Los días siguientes fueron largos, tensos y solitarios. Incluso su actuación del domingo en el _Hippo_ la habían trasladado a otro día, porque alguna celebridad local estaba tocando esa noche. Pero estaba bien, Blaine tenía un montón de libros que esperaban ser leídos, y aunque no podía ver a Kurt, se enviaban mensajes de texto todo el tiempo.

No era como si no hubiera conocido la soledad antes. El permanecer en su habitación para evitar el contacto con los miembros de su familia no era nada nuevo, tampoco. Sólo esperaba que la situación se resuelva antes de que su estancia en Nueva York llegará a su fin.

... ... ...

Kurt cosía.

Desde que volvió a casa ese sábado por la noche, lo único que hacia era coser o enviar mensajes de texto, sólo tomaba el mínimo de tiempo para dormir. No basta con soñar, sin embargo, porque su mente no dejaba de llenarlo con imágenes y fantasías que eran demasiado si no podía tocar y estar con Blaine después.

Pensó que podría estar poniéndose un poco loco, y luego se negaba a pensar. Así que cosía.

Pronto, todas las muestras que había planeado para sus diseños particulares estaban listas - trabajo que había calculado le llevaría por lo menos una semana realizado en poco más de dos días - y maldita sea, se veían bien.

El martes, en un arranque de audacia que podría haber venido del agotamiento, envió por correo electrónico una presentación de la colección a una casa de moda que siempre había soñado con trabajar. Inmediatamente se sintió estúpido por hacerlo - era como disparar a la luna - pero ya estaba hecho. Inmediatamente se obligó a no enloquecerse con eso, se fue a preparar el traje perfecto para esa noche. Era hora de ir al teatro y empezar a planificar el vestuario de la nueva obra. Y más tarde, era la noche en que Blaine actuaba en el _Hippo_. Cooper podría decir lo que quisiera, pero Kurt iba a estar ahí, aunque no tuviera la oportunidad de hablar.

... ... ...

Tomó a Cooper tres días para darse cuenta que tenía que pedir perdón.

La verdad estaba dicha, no _necesitaba_ tres días. Ni siquiera necesitaba uno. Pocas horas después de su explosión - después de haber oído la puerta que se cerraba detrás de Sebastián, después de que el incesante zumbido de mensajes de textos llegaban a la habitación de Blaine dieron paso a un suave sueño. Cooper estaba tumbado en la cama. Las palabras de enojo de Blaine se ejecutaban a través de su cabeza, su cara ardía con la dura verdad. Sí, él había reaccionado igual que su padre: juzgar, prohibiendo sin escuchar. Era algo que siempre se había prometido que no haría, porque sabía muy bien lo mucho que dolía. Sin embargo, los años de junto a él y la genética todavía estaban ahí, dispuestos salir en cualquier momento.

Se sentía demasiado avergonzado para hablar con su hermano al día siguiente, así que no lo hizo. Fue bastante fácil, teniendo en cuenta cómo Blaine lo evitaba todo el día, lo único que tenía era una noche de poco dormir y demasiado pensar. Acostado en la oscuridad implacable, Cooper recordó la cadencia suave de la voz de Kurt cuando él había dicho _novio_, y la alegría en el rostro brillante de Blaine cuando lo había escuchado. Recordó la férrea defensa de Kurt hacia Blaine. Pensó largo y tendido acerca de su mejor amigo y su pequeño hermano, lo similares que eran, cuánto bien podrían darse unos a otros. Qué solo Kurt estaba y cuán desesperadamente necesitaba Blaine la aceptación verdadera, inquebrantable, esa atención que todo lo abarca que Kurt era más que capaz de proporcionar.

Blaine _tenía_ casi dieciocho años, por el amor de Dios. A los dieciocho años, Cooper ya era sexualmente activo, con dos años de práctica; y con no menos de tres amigas. ¿O eran cuatro? Claro, ninguna de ellas tenia cerca de treinta, pero eso no lo hacia mejor? Teniendo en cuenta algunas de las elecciones que había hecho, Cooper tenía que admitir que Kurt definitivamente no era la peor opción. De hecho, era mejor y mas seguro para Blaine que para muchos adolescentes podrían haber tenido. Además, lo que _realmente_ contaba aquí era que Blaine estaba enamorado de él. Lo había dicho, Cooper sintió que conocía a su hermano lo suficiente como para ser consciente de que no diría eso a la ligera. No podía estar seguro de si Kurt sentía lo mismo, pero Sebastián tenía razón, claramente sentía _algo_.

En la noche del lunes, harto del insomnio y como distraído que había estado todo el día en el trabajo, Cooper intentó hablar con Blaine. Pero debió de haberlo hecho mal, ya que con una mirada al rostro de Cooper, su hermano se excusó de nuevo a su habitación, alegando que necesitaba practicar para su noche de mañana en el _Hippo_. Está bien, quizás el haber comenzado con "Así que vamos a hablar de vos y Kurt?" No había sido la mejor opción.

Finalmente, fue el pensamiento de la noche en que Blaine tocaría, lo que le dio a Cooper una idea.

El martes, se aseguró de volver a casa temprano, con comida para llevar del lugar favorito chino de Blaine. Comieron en silencio, ambos pretendiendo ver televisión, hasta que Cooper tomó el control remoto y lo puso en silencio. Habló sin dar Blaine la oportunidad de escaparse de nuevo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienen ustedes dos... juntos?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros, con los ojos en el plato.

"Depende de cómo se defina el estar juntos. Nuestra primera cita oficial fue el estreno".

Cooper hizo cálculos rápidos. Así que eran más de tres semanas, si estaba en lo cierto. Con qué frecuencia los dos se habían estado viendo, Kurt se habría aburrido hace mucho tiempo si fuera sólo sexo. Siempre lo hacía.

"Y... ¿Te hace feliz?... ¿Él cuida de vos? Quiero decir, no sólo sexualmente?"

Blaine lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, palillos congelados a medio camino de su boca, el arroz goteando. Tragó rápidamente y asintió.

"_Sí_. Él lo hace. Y estoy _muy_ feliz con él, Coop, no lo creerías." Sus ojos eran grandes y serios, no había duda, no había nada oculto.

Cooper asintió con la cabeza y se fue a poner su plato vacío en el fregadero. No hablaron más de eso antes de ir al bar, aunque Blaine no dejaba de mirar con esperanza.

Kurt ya estaba allí con un vaso de vino y una expresión desafiante, Cooper se limitó a asentir un _hola_ y sentarse enfrente a él como si nada hubiera pasado. Un segundo más tarde, Sebastián llegó como si lo convocaron. Nunca pudo resistir un buen drama, y después de la noche del sábado fue atraído como una polilla a la llama. Los tres no hablaban, era una prueba de la solidez que su amistad era, incluso en estas circunstancias, el silencio no se sentía incómodo.

Una hora después que Blaine estaba actuando, Cooper se levantó en silencio y se dirigió al bar para encontrar Tyler, el dueño del _Hipopótamo_. No tenía problemas para conseguir permiso para el plan que había tramado. Discutieron los detalles, Tyler escribió el título de la canción para la máquina de karaoke, y entonces era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

A las once, Blaine salió del escenario dirigiéndose a la mesa, sudoroso y cansado, pero feliz sonriendo como siempre lo hacía después de una actuación. La única silla desocupada estaba justo al lado de Kurt, y Cooper podía ver el desafío en los ojos de Kurt cuando invito a Blaine a sentarse. Todo el mundo parecía esperar que Cooper digiera algo, pero él se levantó y se dirigió hacia el escenario, esperando que su silencio no fuera leído como hostil. Cuando miró, sin embargo, Kurt y Blaine se amontonaban ya juntos, conversando animadamente y mirándolo, sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

Cooper tomó el micrófono de su soporte y le dio unos golpecitos para ver si estaba en marcha. No había preparado ningún discurso, siguió sus impulsos, por lo que ahora sólo miró directamente hacia las tres personas que él consideraba su familia más cercana y le habló desde su corazón.

"Por favor, perdóname por tomar el escenario por un momento, puede que no sea tan talentoso como el increíble artista esta noche - que es mi propio hermano pequeño, me permito añadir -, pero tengo algo que quiero decir. Quiero hacer un brindis por las tres personas que son muy queridas para mí, viene en forma de canción que es algo así como una disculpa. Espero ser capaz de cantar la mitad de bien como Blaine, pero incluso si no lo hago, por favor, sepan que es sincero."

[Este es el momento de ir a YouTube y poner "Halestorm Here's To Us" en la ventana de búsqueda. Sí, tiene que ser la versión original. Confía en mí. ]

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia Tyler, quien asintió con la cabeza hacia atrás, y la música en ese instante llenó el aire. Cooper estaba cantando, feroz, abierto y sincero.

_We could just go home right now _

_Or maybe we could stick around _

_For just one more drink, oh yeah _

_Get another bottle out _

_Let's shoot the shit _

_Sit back down_

_For just one more drink, oh yeah _

_Here's to us, here's to love_

_All the times that we fucked up _

_Here's to you, fill the glass _

_Cause the last few days have kicked my ass _

_So let's give 'em hell, wish everybody well _

_Here's to us _

_Here's to us _

La canción continuó, y todo el tiempo, Cooper miró directamente a su mesa, esperando que ellos entendieran. Y lo hicieron, él lo podía ver en los ojos llorosos de Blaine y en la sonrisa torcida de Kurt mientras asentía, tomando la mano de su novio. A mitad de la canción, Tyler hizo una aparición sorpresa con una bandeja de bebidas para ellos _cortesía de la casa_, Cooper podía ver lo decían, y los tres brindaron hacia el escenario, Blaine agarrando la mano libre de Kurt con fuerza.

En el momento en que Cooper volvió a la mesa, Blaine y Kurt estaban sobre él de inmediato y por un momento sólo hubo abrazos, palabras caóticas y el llanto abrumador de Blaine. Cuando por fin se sentó de nuevo y la gente dejó de mirar fijamente - no es que ellos estaban mirando demasiado, es que era Nueva York, después de todo, la gente estaba acostumbrada a que cosas así sucedan - Cooper puso un rostro severo y señaló hacia la pareja sentada frente a él.

"Está bien, charla de hermano mayor obligatoria. Niños Kurt: Si lo lastimas, te voy a romper el culo, ¿entendido?" Kurt asintió con expresión solemne como una promesa, y Cooper miró a Blaine a su vez. "Bee. Puedes dormir en lo de Kurt de vez en cuando si queres, pero no lo vamos a hacer un hábito, ¿de acuerdo? Y _por favor_ no me hagan pensar en lo que están haciendo allí."

"Trato".

"Bien. Ahora, necesito un trago."

… … …

En el momento en que dejaron _El Hipopótamo Tipsy_ una hora más tarde, lo peor de la crisis causada por el giro de los acontecimientos se había acabado, pero Blaine aún estaba aturdido y no del todo capaz de creer que _en definitiva,_ Cooper les había, básicamente, dado su bendición. Kurt abrió la puerta del bar para él y tomando la mano de Blaine, tan simple como eso, con su hermano de pie junto a ellos, Blaine suspiro. Podían hacer esto ahora. No más esconderse. No más fingir que no eran más que amigos.

Sebastián tomó un taxi a casa mientras los tres caminaban en silencio, la ciudad silenciosa a su alrededor, y en frente del edificio del departamento de Kurt, Cooper dio un golpe más esa noche.

En lugar de dar la espalda para darles un poco de privacidad en el beso de las buenas noches, suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

"Hagamos de cuenta de que soy en realidad un hermano maravilloso y no sólo cansado de vos tecleando mensajes de texto a mitad de la noche. Váyanse. Sé que lo quieres. ¡Nos vemos mañana por la noche para la cena!"

Y así, Cooper dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a los dos solos y sin palabras.

… … …

"Dios te extrañé. ¿Por qué te extrañe tanto después de sólo tres días?" Los labios de Kurt fueron difíciles para él, febriles e insaciables. La pregunta sonó como Kurt no había tenido intención de dejarla salir en absoluto, por lo que Blaine la dejó ir, se centró en mostrar lo mucho _que_ se perdió de Kurt.

Ni siquiera había tomado veinte minutos para ducharse - juntos, por supuesto, sólo podían desprenderse de sí lo suficiente como para desnudarse con prisa - y llegar a la cama, desnudos y besando, tocando en todas partes que pudieran llegar, que era, bueno, _todas partes_ , pero Blaine se sentía como si hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía acercarse lo suficiente. Después de los tres días de separación, la ansiedad y la montaña rusa emocional de esta noche, necesitaba a Kurt más que nunca. Más cerca, más fuerte, y en torno a él.

"Cógeme. Kurt, _por favor,_ cógeme".

La inhalación temblorosa de Kurt y la forma en que sus ojos se oscurecieron al instante, esperanza alimentada en Blaine durante los largos segundos hasta que oyó un aliento "Está bien", y luego hubo más manos y los labios y la presión caliente de los cuerpos, Kurt ya tenía dos dedos en su interior cuando Blaine lo golpeo como un tren de carga.

Estaba duro debido a la deliciosa fricción de los dedos de Kurt, pero se calmó inmediatamente y luego su mano se movió lejos para descansar en la cadera de Blaine.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

Los ojos de Kurt estaban mucho más centrados ya, preocupado, Blaine consiguió torcer lejos de él y escondió su cara en una almohada antes de que la risa histérica arrancara desde el fondo de su garganta. Quería explicar, él realmente lo quería, pero la mezcla volátil de la mortificación y la excitación seguía ardiendo en su cuerpo, lo hacia bastante incoherente mientras reía y se reía, incapaz de detenerse, se echó a reír hasta que gritó y jadeó en busca de aire. Por último, soltó la almohada y miró a Kurt, quien le estaba dando una mirada de perra bastante impresionante para ese entonces.

"Lo siento, es que... me di cuenta de que Cooper es perfectamente consciente de que estamos aquí ahora, y que es más probable tengamos relaciones sexuales, y la idea de que mi _hermano_ sepa y tal vez piense en eso ahora mismo, después de esta noche y los últimos días... "

La comprensión amaneció en el rostro de Kurt y él se sonrojó un poco, tratando de alcanzar el edredón descartado para cubrirse como si de sólo pensar en Cooper, éste fuera capaz de convocarse allí.

"Está bien, hablando de matar el estado de ánimo."

"Sí". Blaine se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y suspiró. "Maldita sea, realmente te quiero. Lo siento, olvida que dije algo, apuesto a que puedo superarlo".

Kurt levantó una ceja.

"Ahora que plantaste la imagen en mi cabeza? De ninguna manera. No importa qué tan caliente estés y cuánto te extrañé, _no voy_ a hacer nada más que _esto_ por vos esta noche."

Se deslizó más cerca, lo suficientemente cerca como para poner su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine y su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Unos segundos más tarde, se añadió una pierna entre las de Blaine, Blaine y suspiró felizmente.

"Mm, me gusta esto. ¿Me dan un beso de buenas noches?"

Kurt levantó la cabeza y le dio un rápido y suave beso en la mejilla. Blaine se rió entre dientes. "Está bien, me lo merecía."

"Así que sólo dormir?"

"Sólo dormir."

**... ... ...**

Blaine durmió de a ratos esa noche, un sueño oscuro y vagamente amenazador que lo despertaba, mirando siempre a su lado para asegurarse de que Kurt estaba realmente todavía a su lado, cálido y apretado contra su espalda en el capullo seguro del edredón. El peso del cuerpo de Kurt contra el suyo y el susurro de su respiración lenta contra su cuello adormecido lo ponían de nuevo a dormir rápidamente, sólo para hacerle escapar algunas amenazas desconocidas en sus sueños otra vez.

Cuando por fin llegó la mañana, Blaine abrió los ojos para encontrar a Kurt despierto, mirándolo con una tierna sonrisa.

"Hola! Te ves cansado". Los dedos de Kurt estaban trazando patrones en el pecho de Blaine, cada caricia le trasmitía una suave excitación por la barriga. Parpadeó, tratando de conseguir abrir los parpados.

"Mm, mal sueño."

"¿Ah?" Kurt se inclinó para darle un beso suavemente en los labios. "Dime ¿que puedo hacer para ayudarte a olvidar?"

Sus toques estaban, ahora; perdiendo la inocencia, trazando más y más hasta que sus dedos bailaban, apenas un poco más haya de la erección matutina de Blaine. Él gimió y apretó hacia arriba en la palma de la mano de Kurt.

"Sí, por favor. Por favor, hazlo."

Kurt cambió su peso para descansar la mayor parte a través de Blaine, alineando sus caderas con un poco de fricción muy bienvenida, los dos se quedaron sin aliento. Kurt bajó los labios hasta el cuello de Blaine en una burla. Las caderas de Blaine se dispararon de nuevo, rápidas y exigentes, Kurt tarareaba en su piel. Entrelazo sus dedos en ambos lados de la cabeza de Blaine antes de susurrar al oído en un soplo de aire caliente.

"¿Te importa si te doy un chupetón? Nunca antes pude, y de repente yo realmente, realmente quiero hacerlo."

Blaine estaba gimiendo como nunca antes Kurt incluso dejó de hablar, la idea de ser marcado como Kurt, como pertenencia, era tan caliente que de repente se encontró ridículamente cerca de avergonzarse a sí mismo. Pero Kurt estaba justo allí con él, al parecer. Sus labios más exigentes, aspirando profundamente en un punto a mitad de camino por el lado del cuello de Blaine donde él sabía muy bien que Blaine era terriblemente sensible, Kurt trabajó sus caderas hacia abajo y contra él. Era demasiado seco y demasiado rápido, pero ninguno de los dos parecía importarle. Los gemidos ahogados de Kurt y los propios gemidos desesperados de Blaine casi ahogan el sonido adicional del teléfono celular de Blaine que de repente se encendió con tono muy especial que hacia saber quien llamaba.

Casi, pero no del todo. Fue el sonido de la voz de Cooper, cantando "I'm Sexy and I Know It", fue lo último que alguno de los dos querían oír en el dormitorio.

Kurt salió de él con un gemido, el cuerpo de Blaine tratando de seguirlo, de pronto frío y se fue muy cerca del borde sin una advertencia, pero Kurt lo despidió con un gesto. "Responde la maldita cosa, Blaine. Mierda, voy a tener que hacer algo muy caballeroso con él."

Blaine tenía muchas ganas de llamar a Cooper por ser un corta ánimos cuando respondió, pero no se atrevió del todo. El hecho de depender de él, mientras estaba acá, fue lo que lo impidió. En cambio, hizo todo lo posible para no sonar como si acabara de tener relaciones sexuales y trató de terminar la conversación lo más rápido posible. Kurt lo estaba observando, tendido boca abajo, con la hermosa curva de su trasero demasiado difícil de ignorar.

"¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?" Kurt preguntó una vez que Blaine terminó la llamada y apagó su teléfono.

"Vamos a alguna piscina con Coop y Sebastián esta noche, luego a cenar a alguna parte."

Blaine tiro de Kurt para acercarlo de nuevo. Sacar a Coop fuera de sí de alguna manera iba hacer mucho más fácil hoy. _Huh_. Tal vez su cerebro había desarrollado inmunidad.

Al parecer, el cerebro de Kurt no lo tenía.

"Espera. ¿Qué piscina? ¿Por qué deberíamos ir a nadar en la noche? ¿Está loco?"

"Um, él dijo algo sobre que la compañía de Sebastián reserva la piscina para nosotros? Realmente no lo escuche. Vamos, _Kuuuurt_".

Pero Kurt ya estaba sentado.

"¿Sebastián? ¿eh? Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto ¿Por qué lo haría…? _No_, Blaine, mi pene _apago_ el interruptor con el nombre de Cooper y… ¡oh Dios mío, tu cuello!".

… … …

El chupetón en el cuello de Blaine resultó ser bastante épico. Kurt no dejaba de mirar eso en todo el día, su expresión cambiaba entre culpable, desesperado y hasta un poco orgulloso, Blaine no podía dejar de acariciarlo bajo su mirada. Acompaño a Kurt mientras se dirigía al teatro y a pesar de que Kurt no podía ser persuadido para terminar lo que había empezado esa mañana (o, en realidad, ayer por la noche) en su cuarto de trabajo, estaba bien, porque estaban juntos. Tomados de la mano, sonriendo el uno al otro, sólo tienen que estar cerca.

Hicieron una parada en la tienda camino de regreso al departamento, Kurt estaba absorbido en el proceso mundano de la compra de artículos de primera necesidad y Blaine simplemente empujaba el carrito mientras dejaba que su mente imagine una vez más lo que su vida cotidiana sería en un año, tal vez un poco más. Cuando él volviera a Nueva York, para siempre.

Por un momento fugaz considero preguntarle a Cooper si lo dejaba que se quede aquí, ahora; cambiar de escuela y simplemente no regresar a Ohio, pero descartó la idea rápidamente.

Había muchas razones prácticas para no intentan siquiera eso. Tendría que conseguir que ambos, Cooper y sus padres; estén de acuerdo, cosa que era probablemente imposible. Había que encontrar una escuela que lo tomara por un año, por no hablar que tenia que ser tan buena como Dalton para que no afecte sus posibilidades universitarias. Y realmente dudaba que sus padres siguieran pagando una escuela privada para él en esta situación. Además, la idea de ser el nuevo estudiante de nuevo, empezando desde cero, lo aterrorizaba más que un poco, tenía que admitirlo.

Pero todo esto no era nada en comparación con la principal razón: sería una cosa tan tonta de hacer.

No había nada maduro sobre un cambio de escuela, ciudad, su vida entera, básicamente - un año antes de graduarse, en contra de su propio buen juicio - cuando la única razón real era estar cerca de la persona que amaba. Y no importa que la idea de volver a Ohio lo asfixiaba, Blaine sabía que a Kurt no le gustaría que de ese paso, sin siquiera considerarlo.

Blaine demostraría a Kurt y todos los demás - incluido él mismo - de que a pesar de tener casi dieciocho años, estaba maduro para su edad. Responsable. Confiable.

Así que, absorbería la cercanía de Kurt - su voz, su belleza, el constante ir de la mano – lo mas que podía ahora, negándose a creer que dentro de tres semanas tendría que decir adiós. Todavía estaba en el futuro, para que preocuparse por ello y sacar los actuales momentos de alegría.

… … …

La piscina resultó ser bastante lujosa. Bien, ¿quién quería engañar? Fue la más classiest piscina que Blaine había visto en su vida, toda de mármol y cristal, situada en una planta baja de un edificio de oficinas moderno en el que trabajaba Sebastián. Y los cuatro la tenían para ellos mismos durante dos horas esta noche, lo que hizo bromear a Kurt fue el intento de Sebastián en la vinculación masculina. En una sauna.

Sí, había un sauna. Y un jacuzzi.

Tenía agua brillante, limpia y un trampolín al que Blaine subió inmediatamente. Dios, echaba de menos nadar más de lo que pensaba. A medida que resurgía después de la inmersión - el agua estaba _perfecta_ - se encontró con los otros tres aun de pie en el borde de la piscina, lo miraba con diversión y, en un caso, el interés no tan bien escondido.

Sebastián soltó un bufido. "Sí, como un niño".

Blaine se habría sentido ofendido, si no hubiese sido que en ese momento Kurt saltó a la piscina y el aspecto que tenía, cortando a través del agua mientras nadaba hacia el otro extremo, hizo a Blaine olvidarse de todo lo demás por un momento. Y luego se recordó a sí mismo que no estaban solos, y sus "troncos" no eran exactamente muy difíciles de esconder.

Después de eso, estaba muy ocupado nadando.

De acuerdo, había sido una mala idea. Una mala, _mala_ idea. No mirar a Blaine cuando estaba _casi desnudo_ y _ahí mismo_ era bastante difícil, pero con la forma en que los músculos de la espalda y los brazos estaban trabajando sin problemas debajo de la piel bronceada mientras nadaba, era casi imposible. Dios, si sólo Kurt podía conseguir un poco de intimidad con su novio increíblemente caliente en este momento... En realidad, incluso con sólo cinco minutos sería suficiente. La presencia de Cooper era lo único que lo mantenía bajo control, aunque el modo en que Coop había puesto los ojos en Kurt cuando vio el chupetón en el cuello de Blaine era la expresión más que amenazante.

Aún así, incómodo.

Sin embargo, cuando Blaine salió del agua una hora más tarde, con la piel brillante y los rizos mojados, empapados, desordenados, Kurt no pudo evitarlo más. Siguió a Blaine al jacuzzi como un cachorrito. A la mierda Cooper! Al menos tenía el tacto. O podía robar un beso. O directamente explotaba.

Resultó que Cooper no les prestó atención, se dedico a nadar, y Kurt no estaba seguro de cómo había ocurrido, pero un momento más tarde Blaine estaba sentado entre sus piernas separadas, la espalda apoyada cómodamente en el pecho de Kurt, la mano de Kurt acariciando su estómago perezosos en pequeños círculos mientras él estaba robando castos besos, con sabor a cloro; y sin duda, esto era lo que se sentía como felicidad.

Hasta que Sebastián se unió a ellos, claro está. Y por supuesto, Kurt debería haberlo esperado, pero no por ello es menos grato.

"Así que, enamorados ¿qué tal anoche? Oí que Coop les permitió ir a jugar a casa. Qué bueno de él. Sin embargo, Blaine; yo no te veo caminar gracioso hoy, y he estado observando cuidadosamente, créeme. Kurt, estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso?"

Kurt sintió a Blaine endurecerse contra él. Claro, que nunca se había acostumbrado a este tipo especial de amor por parte de Sebastián. Él trató de disminuir la tensión.

"Realmente, Seb, tendrás que ir a echar un polvo por tu cuenta, sí crees que vas a tratar de vivir a través de nosotros. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No hay pasantes calientes este mes?"

Sebastián sonrió. "Oh, no; hay un montón, sólo que no son del género correcto. Ustedes dos, sin embargo..." Movió las cejas y Blaine, esta vez, se introdujo en el abrazo de Kurt, como si tratara de ocultarse allí. "Así que dime Pequeño Blaine, Kurt te ha hablado de esa pequeña fantasía que tiene?"

Un toque vicioso de agua salada caliente, dirigida derecho a la cara sonriente, dio a Kurt el tiempo suficiente para zafarse de debajo de su novio y sacar a Sebastián del jacuzzi y meterlo en la parte profunda de la piscina. Ni siquiera estaba apenado por meterse en el agua fría después de haberlo arrojado.

"Hey, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás con el SPM?"

Sebastián sonaba francamente atónito, y Kurt le salpicó de nuevo, por si acaso. "Deja de hacer eso."

"¿El qué?" Sebastián era todo inocencia con los ojos abiertos, y Kurt rodó los ojos con tanta fuerza que le sorprendió que no sonaran en su cráneo.

"Ya lo sabes. No seas un idiota! Lo estás haciendo sentir incómodo!"

Seb realmente resopló. "Bueno, en primer lugar, no me puede ordenar que cambie lo que soy, yo pensé que ya me habían aceptado, Kurt! Estás hiriendo mis sentimientos aquí, hombre! Y en segundo lugar, _por favor_, estoy siendo muy sutil, por si no te diste cuenta? Nunca llegue a decir nada delante de Coop. Además, _sí_ su niño tiene la edad suficiente para ser cogido, por lo tanto, tiene la edad suficiente para ser objeto de burlas por ello."

Kurt hizo una mueca. Sabía que Sebastián no los dejaría en paz a menos que Kurt le diera algo un poco jugoso; que, en este caso, era mucho menos jugoso de lo que su amigo imaginaba, estaba seguro.

"¿Y si no ha sido…? Cogido, quiero decir."

"¿Qué?"

No podía haber sorprendido más a Seb sí le hubiese dicho que habían logrado tener sexo mientras estaban colgados de un ventilador de techo. Con una pequeña sonrisa, se aseguró de que estaba claro.

"No hemos llegado a ese punto todavía. Así no, así que... Detente, ¿de acuerdo?"

Dejó a Sebastián con la boca abierta. Con una poderosa patada contra la pared, nadó hacia donde Blaine acababa de saltar al agua en el otro extremo de la piscina.

… … …

Sebastián los había dejado solos después, a pesar de que seguía mirando a Kurt como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. Cooper se comportaba como si Kurt y Blaine había estado saliendo por siempre y que siempre había sabido de ello desde el principio. Al parecer, una vez que él estaba bien con ello, estaba _realmente_ bien con él. Terminaron yendo al sauna solos, porque Cooper dijo que odiaba la humedad caliente y Sebastián se negó a acompañar "los tortolitos".

Y sí, Kurt salió de ahí un poco vacilante diez minutos más tarde. Bueno, nadie parecía darse cuenta, o al menos a nadie le importaba hacer comentarios.

Sí, se dice que es peligroso tener relaciones sexuales en la sauna. Pero en realidad, ¿cuando su novio precioso, ruborizado, brillante de sudor te pide que lo dejes darte una mamada? ¡No le decís que no!

Después de todo, ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo?

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Como siempre, el link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8592749/ 1 / It-s-Not-Babysitting

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	16. Chapter 16

Antes que nada les que nada les quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios, el apoyo que brindan me da la confianza para seguir posteando! Una vez más, gracias a todos los que añadieron esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos! Puede que no tenga la oportunidad de responder a cada comentario pero elijo uno al azar y le dejo un spoiler del próximo capitulo, quien te dice tal vez seas vos... Como sea, por favor sepan que me hacen súper súper súper súper feliz saber que siguen y apuestan a la historia!

**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben, nada me pertenece. Ni Glee, ni la historia.

**N/T:** Aviso, lenguaje no apto para menores.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

El viernes Kurt llegó a casa del trabajo para encontrar allí a Blaine, acurrucado en el sofá, mirando el mundo empapado por la lluvia con un teléfono en la oreja. Se acerco sin decir nada, tratando de reconocer a la persona que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la línea. Se veía ansioso y triste cuando lo miró, Kurt se puso tenso, el instinto de ayudarlo y protegerlo quemaba. No iba a escuchar, pero el apartamento no era tan grande e incluso desde su dormitorio, donde se retiró para dar un poco de privacidad a Blaine; y a la vez cambiarse de ropa por otra más cómoda, aún podía oír las palabras.

"Sí, lo sé. Gracias, padre; por supuesto, se lo agradezco"

La voz de Blaine sonaba mal en una manera que Kurt no había oído antes, más alto de lo normal y tensa. Kurt se puso una camiseta, renunciando al cambio de los pantalones para apresurarse a regresar a la sala para encontrar a su novio, hecho un bollito y triste, apretándose sobre sí mismo, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas dobladas.

Al ver a Kurt brilló de manera fantasmal una sonrisa que estaba destinada probablemente a ser tranquilizadora, pero se encontraba lejos de estarlo; para luego darse la vuelta y mirar la lluvia una vez más.

Kurt vaciló en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. Con la excepción de Cooper y Sebastián, había pasado un tiempo desde que había estado lo suficientemente cerca de alguien como para preguntar acerca de sus problemas, y su último novio odiaba cuando lo hacia. Aún así, las emociones que irradian de Blaine era lo suficientemente fuertes que se sentía tan herido como él. Se acercó con cautela, el instinto lo empujaba a recoger al niño en sus brazos y _protegerlo_, pero la razón y la experiencia lo aconsejaron que lo mejor era esperar.

"¿Quieres hablar?... O un abrazo?" Allí estaba abierta la puerta, ¿verdad? Nada contundente?

Blaine negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo. Bien, entonces.

"Bueno, yo estoy aquí por si necesitas algo." Se acercó a la mesa de la cocina y sacó verduras para la cena de esa noche. Cortar y rebanar distraía bastante, no lo suficiente para su mente preocupada.

A mitad de camino de cortar el pimiento, oyó un movimiento desde el asiento de la ventana. Miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Blaine observando sus movimientos con los ojos pesados, líquidos. No dijo nada, así que Kurt se quedó quieto, también. Casi había terminado con la ensalada en el momento en Blaine habló, su voz tensa y dolida, todavía.

"¿Cómo es que siempre se la arregla para reducirme a esto en cinco minutos de conversación?"

Claramente, él no esperaba una respuesta. Kurt deslizó la última de las aceitunas verdes en el recipiente, lo puso en la heladera y se lavó las manos. El resto de los preparativos podía esperar.

Se acercó al asiento de la ventana otra vez y se apoyó contra la pared a los pies de Blaine.

"Tu padre?"

Blaine se aclaró la garganta. "Sí. Aquí estaba, felizmente esperando a que regreses, entonces me llama, me habla durante unos minutos y yo me quedo como... _esto_ . Y eso que ni siquiera dijo nada particularmente malo".

Un silencio cómodo quedó _esta vez_ en el aire y Kurt sintió que ya le disgustaba el Sr. Anderson Padre, de una manera que crecía de forma excepcional. No dijo nada. Lo único que Blaine parecía necesitar era que sólo que lo escucharan, por ahora, su voz cada vez era más amarga y más difícil a medida que hablaba.

"Lo mismo de siempre. Quiero decir, yo sé quién soy, Kurt. Acepto lo que soy. Estoy lejos de ser perfecto, pero yo no soy tan terrible, tampoco. Soy bueno en algunas cosas, y teniendo en cuenta la edad que tengo, puedo ser realmente bueno en algunas cosas, tengo algunas cualidades agradables, creo. Sé lo que quiero, tengo pasiones, metas y sueños. Y sin embargo, mi padre siempre se las arregla para convertirme en un montón de nada en un par de frases".

Había lágrimas en la voz claramente audible de Blaine, a pesar de que no habían llegado a los ojos. Una oleada de cuidarlo llegó a él de una manera abrumadora. La voz de Kurt fue firme y llena de convicción al hablar.

"Bee, estás tan lejos de ser algo lamentable o nada de lo que puedo imaginar, lo juro."

Blaine lo miró por fin, y sus ojos eran como cuchillos a través del corazón, tan grandes y tristes, llenos de lágrimas.

"Creo que lo sé, racionalmente. Pero eso es lo que él hace, hacerme dudar... de _todo_ acerca de mí. Incluso cuando sólo llamo para decirme que me compro el billete de vuelta a Ohio, para el día después de mi cumpleaños, por cierto. Yay. Una estúpida conversación sobre un billete de avión y se las arregla para decir que me he escapado de mis problemas allí, que no me tomo en serio mi formación, soy desagradecido por todo lo que hacen por mí y, en general, soy un chico débil, malcriado que se le debe enseñar cómo ser un hombre." Él suspiró y se secó los ojos con un gesto molesto. "Lo siento, no debo volcar en vos mi bronca. Yo normalmente no hablo de eso, es sólo que... es difícil, a veces."

Kurt puso su mano sobre la Blaine que descansaba sobre su rodilla.

"Oye, está bien. Puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa, te lo prometo." Él entrelazó sus dedos y tiró de la mano de Blaine un poco, golpeó con una idea. "Vamos, deja que te ayude a sentirte mejor."

Blaine dejó escapar una pequeña risa, mojada, pero negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, es que... No me siento con ánimos de sexo, ahora mismo."

"¿Quién dijo algo sobre el sexo? Vamos, confía en mí."

Blaine lo siguió deslizándose del asiento y pasar a los brazos de Kurt.

"Realmente _confió_ en vos, lo sabes."

Kurt lo besó dulcemente, sólo una vez. "Gracias", y lo llevó al dormitorio. "Acuéstate, ¿de acuerdo?"

Blaine lo hizo sin dudar, su expresión todavía miserable, pero un poco curioso ahora. Una vez que estaba tirado en el medio de la cama, Kurt subió a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas junto a él.

Ya tenía un plan.

Estaba bastante seguro de que nadie se había tomado el tiempo para decirle a Blaine exactamente lo maravilloso que era. Y Kurt podría decir mucho al respecto. Así que eso sería lo haría.

Tomó una de las manos de Blaine y lo acarició mientras hablaba.

"Tal vez no te conozca la misma cantidad de años que tu papá, obviamente; pero estoy bastante seguro de que te conozco _mejor_. Así que, lo que quiero decirte es lo que veo cuando te miro. Quiero que escuches, y no me interrumpas, ya sea verbal o no. ¿De acuerdo?"

Blaine asintió, claramente intrigado ahora. Kurt se inclinó y lo besó en los labios. Luego se echó hacia atrás y sonrió.

"Cuando te conocí en el aeropuerto, mi primer pensamiento fue _hermoso_. _Tan_ hermoso, Bee. Tu cara, tus ojos, tu manera de sonreír. Literalmente iluminas la habitación, ¿sabes? Sos tan radiante cuando estás feliz, que es contagioso. Y tu cuerpo... "

Kurt dejó ver más a Blaine de una manera completamente obvia, disfrutando de la vista. Él pasó los dedos por el pecho de Blaine, delicioso en un top negro ajustado, antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

"Eres hermoso, Blaine. Sos tan condenadamente caliente, tuve un momento difícil tratando de no comerte con los ojos cuando nos conocimos."

El aliento de Blaine fue ganando velocidad, con las mejillas un poco enrojecidas, y Kurt lo besó una vez más antes de continuar.

"Pero eso fue sólo el comienzo, porque desde entonces, he tenido la oportunidad de ver lo hermoso que eres por dentro, también. No es sólo una fachada bonita, en realidad es lo que sos por dentro y por fuera. HERMOSO."

Blaine abrió la boca para hablar, pero Kurt llevó un dedo para hacerlo callar. Si Blaine pensó que era todo lo que tenía que decir, estaba _muy_ equivocado. Kurt pasó la punta de los dedos alrededor del contorno precioso de los labios de Blaine una vez que cerró la boca, terminando en la costura.

"Quiero decir, eres tan dulce. Tan suave y cariñoso. De verdad, de verdad sos _atento_, no sólo pretendes serlo. Sos el chico dulce que sería capaz de cargar bolsas pesadas de una anciana o de subirse a un árbol para ayudar a un gatito. Y estoy bastante seguro, ahora; que sos así en todos los aspectos de tu vida. Fiel a tus creencias, moral y compasivo. ¿Tenes alguna idea de lo raro que sos, Bee? Sos de esas personas que sinceramente se preocupan por los demás y no sólo su propio beneficio, que se atreven a tener sus propias creencias y actuar en consecuencia, es una minoría, y estoy asombrado de que a pesar del lugar en donde vivís y lo que has tenido que sufrir a causa de ello, no lo perdiste. Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de vos. Así como lo estoy _yo_".

La boca de Blaine estaba abierta de nuevo, sólo un poco, pero él no estaba tratando de hablar en esta ocasión; parecía casi cómicamente sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos y preguntando. Kurt sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

"Y una vez que empecé a hablar con vos un poco, comencé a darme cuenta de que no solo eres hermoso y dulce, sino que eres realmente inteligente, también. Lo cuál era... bueno, no un shock, solo fue _wow_ . Yo esperaba un adolescente malhumorado al cual tendría que soportar de alguna manera mientras le mostraba bastante de Nueva York para cumplir mi promesa a Coop. Lo que encontré fue un tipo con el que realmente puedo _hablar_, y yo sé, que suena tan normal, pero no lo es. Hablamos de todo, Bee, ¿lo has notado? De música, de moda, de historia a los problemas sociopolíticos, y todo lo demás. Nunca te has perdido en una conversación, y es estimulante, no tienes una idea. Quiero decir, esa es una de las razones por las que amo a Sebastián y a Cooper, los dos son tan malditamente inteligentes, pero en general, cuando trato de hablar con una persona al azar fuera de mi pequeño círculo social, me miran bastante mal muy rápidamente o se quedan en blanco. Y ni siquiera me refiero a los chicos guapos. O _agradables_. Agradables, hombres hermoso que me desafíen intelectualmente? Excepciones. Y ése sos vos, y ni siquiera cumpliste _dieciocho_, Blaine. No sé lo que se le metió a tu padre, pero estoy absolutamente seguro de que vas a ser grande en cualquier cosa que decidas en el futuro porque eres inteligente y sabes lo que quieres, cuando pones tu mente en algo no paras hasta conseguirlo. Sin duda alguna".

Había lágrimas en los ojos de Blaine en ese momento y llegó a tirar de Kurt en un beso duro, caliente, ignorando sus gritos de "Dije NO interrumpir!" Kurt accedió por un momento, devolviendo el beso, mientras los dedos de Blaine se enredaron en su cabello, pero cuando la cosa comenzó a salirse de control se apartó.

"Manos fuera, cariño. Vamos, te voy a atar a la cabecera de la cama así se no me podes tocar, no interrumpas. No termine de hablar."

Blaine hizo un puchero y se estiró, agarrando los peldaños de arriba obedientemente, Kurt tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir. La posición hizo que los músculos de los brazos se pronunciaran mas, su parte superior se había subido un poco, dejando al descubierto una franja de piel, los huesos de la cadera sobresalían para invitar. Kurt respiró tratando de estabilizarse.

La mano trazo los contornos firmes del brazo de Blaine, y continuó.

"_Sos_ fuerte, Blaine, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario, jamás! Mira, incluso cuando la vida te da mierda -. tu familia, el acoso, la homofobia cotidiana y ese pequeño pueblo - no te rompa. Yo sé lo difícil que es, pasar a través de este tipo de cosas, y yo _sé_ lo fuerte que te hace. A menos que te rompas, por supuesto, y estoy seguro de que no va a pasar. Todo lo que pasaste, te endureció y es un contraste impresionante cuando me doy cuenta de que eres tan fuerte, y aún así dulce y cariñosa".

Hizo una pausa para sonreír maliciosamente y besar el punto dulce justo debajo de la mandíbula de Blaine.

"Por no hablar de tu fuerza física. La forma en que tus músculos cambian cuando tocas la guitarra o, _dios_ , cuando nadas. Me gustaría verte boxear un día, de preferencia en un lugar privado, porque sé que no voy a ser capaz de mantener las manos lejos de vos, O por ejemplo, cuando tomaste todas esas bolsas de supermercado por mí el otro día y _corriste_ por las escaleras con ellas como si no pesaran nada, admito que podría haber tenido unas ganas impresionantes de clavarte contra la pared."

En un instante, Kurt se encontró de espaldas, pegado a la cama, mientras Blaine devoraba sus labios y molía sus caderas hacia abajo. Gimió, al ser tomado por sorpresa, y le tomó cantidades casi inhumanas de autocontrol para darse la vuelta y alejarse, sosteniendo las muñecas de Blaine clavándolo en la cama.

"¿Es necesario que te espose para que me dejes terminar de hablar?" bromeó.

Hubo un pequeño cambio en el aire, un jadeo pequeño y un súbito oscurecimiento de los ojos de Blaine, luego Kurt _recordó_. Alzando sus cejas.

"Oh mi dios, _quieres_ que te espose". Su voz estaba llena de asombro, los pantalones que él no había tenido tiempo de cambiar del trabajo estaban de una _manera_ muy apretada. Blaine parpadeó, tragando saliva.

Asintió con la cabeza, apenas perceptivamente.

Kurt se dio vuelta en la cama para sacar una pequeña caja de madera escondida debajo de ella. No había utilizado la mayor parte de los elementos en mucho tiempo, pero era fácil de encontrar lo que estaba buscando. En un capricho, agregó una cosa más y volvió a la cama.

Blaine lo estaba esperando con paciencia, un poco conmocionado, pero la forma en que su pene estaba ahora luchando contra los límites de sus vaqueros no dejó dudas de que no era una mala clase de shock. Kurt se sentó a horcajadas, teniendo cuidado de no rozarlo o podría ser el final de cualquier dominio de sí mismo.

Tomó una de las esposas y la ató alrededor de la muñeca de Blaine, con cuidado de no apretarlo demasiado, y Blaine gimió ante la sensación. Kurt acortado la cadena de plata a la cabecera de la cama y se movió a hacer lo mismo con la otra mano.

Había comprado las esposas años atrás, mientras había estado en una relación de seis meses con un bisexual que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía acerca de varias "perversiones" (para luego engañarlo con una mujer). Estaban muy lejos de las esposas metálicas clásicas como sea posible - un par de puños negros, de piel suave con una cadena de plata de 10 pulgadas cada uno, que se podría utilizar por separado o unidas. Eran cómodas, versátiles y no se marcaban las muñecas. Además, eran bonitas, cosa que era esencial para Kurt.

Lo miró una vez más. Oh sí, era una imagen maravillosa. Su precioso novio, ruborizado y despeinado; el negro y el plateado contrastaba a la perfección con la piel bronceada... Perfecto.

Se movió de la cama de nuevo, había una cosa que tenía que hacer antes de poder continuar. No había forma de que pudiera permanecer en esos pantalones, que no fueron diseñados para situaciones sexuales. Se saco los jeans ajustados, suspirando con alivio y volvió a la cama, sólo con la remera negra de cuello en V y los calzoncillos azulados. Blaine se movió y ante las restricciones y gimió.

Oh, esto iba a ser muy divertido.

Kurt tomó su tiempo pasando sus manos sobre la definición del estómago de Blaine, antes de volver a hablar.

"¿Dónde estaba yo? Oh si... ya recuerdo, tu fuerza, créeme... Blaine me estás escuchando?"

No, no lo estaba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el bulto de la ropa interior de Kurt. Oh, está bien, por lo que una pequeña mancha de humedad podría haber aparecido allí. Kurt tomó una tira larga de terciopelo negro que había sacado de la caja y se trasladó hasta la cama.

"Creo que voy a tener que cubrir tus ojos para que puedas concentrarte en mis palabras, ¿eh?" Murmuró y Blaine se quejó, hacia un esfuerzo para tratar de colocar su boca en el miembro de Kurt, que estaba a unos centímetros de su alcance. "Blaine?"

"Sí, _sí_ me podes vendar los ojos, podes hacer lo que quieras de mí, por favor, sólo... no estoy seguro de que ser capaz de comprender realmente todo lo que tenes para decir ahora, mi cerebro _no está_ interesado en las palabras."

Kurt sacudió la tira de tela suave sobre los ojos de Blaine antes de atarlo, no muy apretado, pero lo suficiente como para bloquear cualquier luz. Se asentó sobre los talones y luego, con una mano trazando patrones aleatorios sobre el pecho y el estómago de Blaine, empujando la parte superior más arriba, disfrutando de la forma en que los músculos temblaban bajo sus dedos.

"Oh, está bien, yo no iba a decir nada demasiado complicado. Simplemente que adoro que seas un amante generoso, talentoso, tan bueno con las manos y los labios. Lo cual no es realmente una sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta lo que practicas... quiero decir, tocando y cantando, claro y..." Kurt dejó que su mano vagara hacia abajo sobre la tela de los pantalones vaqueros, dejando a Blaine sin aliento y de manera exagerada. "Oh, pero me doy cuenta que debes de estar incómodo. Déjame ayudarte con estos pantalones?"

"Dios sí, por favor." Blaine casi gimió y gimió cuando Kurt _accidentalmente_ rozó la mano por la longitud de Blaine al abrir la cremallera. Kurt hizo todo lo posible para que parezca impresionante a pesar de _que realm_ente no lo era.

"Lo siento, dijiste que no tenias ánimos de sexo hoy. Voy a estar bien. Déjame que termine de hablar y te saco las esposas así me abrazas". Kurt estaba hablando en modo de burla y eso le encantaba.

"¡No por favor, Kurt, por favor por favor _por favor_ , creo..."

"¿Sí?" No debería ser tan divertido, su objetivo era consolar a Blaine, después de todo. Pero no podía evitarlo.

"Creo que realmente necesito el sexo, ahora., Ya sabes, asegurarte de que no voy a olvidar lo que dijiste" Oh, así que Blaine estaba en el juego. Gracias a _dios._ Kurt sonrió.

"Oh, _realmente_ ? "

"Por supuesto."

"Bueno, si te sentís mejor ahora..."

"Lo estoy, Kurt, _por favor_." Kurt notaba el cambio. Rechazó las burlas por un momento para estar seguro.

"¿Debo quitar la venda de los ojos y los esposas?"

"No, yo realmente los quiero puestos. Podemos?"

Kurt era demasiado feliz de hacerlo.

"Sí, se podemos." Murmuraba contra la piel caliente del hueso de la cadera de Blaine, un poco más de la cintura de sus calzoncillos. Kurt se levantó de la cama una vez más.

"Sabes, creo que tengo que me voy a quitar la ropa". Susurro contra la piel para que Blaine pueda oír, eliminando los dos últimos artículos de su ropa. Luego se subió de nuevo en la cama y se quedó al lado de su novio, apretándose contra él y buceando en un beso. "Hmm, voy a utilizar el hecho de que estas bastante inmóvil ahora para mostrarte lo mucho que amo a tu cuerpo. Ya sabes, para que entiendas bien el mensaje".

Kurt amaba las burlas. Le encantaba tener un montón de tiempo y un socio dispuesto a prolongar el juego, en el control de la situación. Le dio una emoción más allá de cualquier otra cosa; considerando que después de algunos años de no tener oportunidad para este tipo de diversión – salvo una sola noche que tal vez significó algo más que sexo fácil y sin complicaciones - él estaba muy emocionado de poder compartir con Blaine, quien resultaba encantado con la idea también.

Kurt se tomaba su tiempo para besar y lamer cada centímetro de la piel descubierta de Blaine, haciendo pequeños chupetones en unos pocos lugares bien escondidos. Dejó que sus manos vagaran por todas partes, alternando la suave caricia a amasar los músculos, para raspar con las uñas. Esperó hasta que Blaine era un balbuceo, lloriqueando, arqueándose contra las almohadas y la mendicidad a venir incluso antes de que se quite los calzoncillos; cuidando de no rozar en la cabeza del miembro hinchado de Blaine. Cuando se inclinó sobre él, sujetando sus caderas a la cama con las manos fuertes, simplemente respirando bocanadas de aire calientes y húmedas, sus labios apenas a un centímetro sobre el lugar donde Blaine mas quería, su novio se movía contra las restricciones que tenia .

Sí, él _era_ fuerte.

Kurt sabía que probablemente podría hacer venir a Blaine con un solo golpe de su lengua sobre la cabeza de su miembro, en este punto. Y fue así que se acerco, después de haber dejado tantas veces ya, que lo más probable es seguir sólo desde el punto de vista. Pero realmente, _realmente_ quería algo más esta noche.

Apartándose, trató de sonar leve y con ánimos de conversar.

"Está bien, tengo sed. Creo que voy a ir a beber un poco de agua. ¿Quieres algo?"

Blaine quería matarlo, a juzgar por la serie de medias palabras coherentes que volaron de su boca. O tal vez sólo lo arrastraría sobre la pared y cogería de él. Era difícil de decidir.

Mierda. No podía _pensar_ cuando estaba tratando de refrescarse.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Kurt le quitó la tela de los ojos y lo beso rápidamente. "Voy a estar de vuelta en un segundo."

" _Kurrrrrrrrt_ !"

Pasó exactamente tres minutos en la cocina, bebiendo agua fría y mirando el reloj. Se sentía como una eternidad.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio de nuevo, Blaine le gruñó.

"Estás tratando de matarme, ¿verdad?"

Kurt se aseguró a sonar ofendido.

"Por _supuesto,_ no te voy a liberar de inmediato, pero si así lo preferís te suelto. De hecho, te voy a soltar, así te pediría que vayas...".

"No me vas a coger?!" Grito entre esperanzado y desesperado.

Kurt se mordió el labio. Esa era una opción demasiado tentadora, pero no. Sería demasiado, demasiado rápido; y quería que la primera vez de Blaine sea algo más memorable.

"No esta vez. Pero vamos a hacer algo nuevo. Creo que te va a gustar. Yo sé que hacer."

... ... ...

Blaine lo _amaba_.

El peso de Kurt sobre él, el anclaje y presionándolo en la cama, era como el permiso para dejarse ir, algo que realmente necesitaba esta noche.

El miembro de Kurt, largo y grueso, corto el aliento de Blaine, cuando por primera vez se deslizó, caliente y resbaladizo con el lubricante, a lo largo de la división de su trasero. Cuando rozó su borde, pensó que iba a explotar.

No lo hizo. Todavía no. Kurt era lento y cuidadoso, dejando que ambos disfrutaran de la fricción, la presión de la necesidad, cada vez mayor y abrumadora, antes de que él se acelerara, claramente incapaz de aguantar más.

Deseoso entre el cuerpo fuerte de Kurt y el suave algodón de sus sabanas, se sentía seguro, amado y querido, Blaine acabo más fuerte de lo que nunca lo había hecho, su grito ronco hizo eco en las paredes.

Antes de que se metiera en el dulce abismo de los sueños, le susurró una frase... justo la cosa más simple, dicha en el caso de que Kurt no lo supiera. Lo tenía que saber

" _Te amo "._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Como siempre, el link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8592749/ 1 / It-s-Not-Babysitting

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Arranca la cuenta regresiva para el final de la historia... quedan solo 10 capítulos!**

**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben, nada me pertenece. Ni Glee, ni la historia.

**N/T:** Aviso, lenguaje no apto para menores.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Los días siguientes trajo cambios en la rutina de Kurt para los cuales no estaba listo, a pesar de que sabía lo que iba a pasar desde hace mucho tiempo. Ese fin de semana marco el inicio de para armar el nuevo espectáculo que se venia gestando, y aunque para la mayoría significaba que Kurt se embarcaría en la confección de los nuevos trajes con su habitual lluvia de ideas, lo que también significaba que estar con las otras personas involucradas; lo que era, que tenía que pasar largas horas en el teatro todos los días.

Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que realmente, _realmente_ odiaba el hecho de no ser un diseñador completamente independiente. Claro, trabajaba en un horario relativamente libre, pero había un precio y eran los momentos como éste. Antes de cada nuevo espectáculo, había semanas en las que iba a trabajar todos los días, incluidos los fines de semana. Y esta vez, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le molestaba los actores y directores de espíritu libre. Porque realmente, ¿les iba hacer daño llegar a tiempo a veces?, Sí llegaran a tiempo podía volver a casa y no cancelar la cita para cenar con su novio por tercer día consecutivo.

Su novio sólo tenía diez días acá, antes de que estar separados por muchas millas.

Se habían acostumbrado a pasar cada momento libre junto y Cooper ya no decía nada cuando Blaine se quedaba toda la noche en lo de Kurt. Pero era demasiado poco, nunca era suficiente, y cuando Kurt tenia que abandonar la cama caliente donde estaba tirado su hermoso, desnudo, suelto y flexible novio, con ese leve temblor de la liberación que siguió bailando bajo la piel. O cuando estaba ese beso con sabor café que terminaba demasiado pronto, sentía como si el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos y no podía hacer nada para mantener esos momentos.

Odiaba ese sentimiento.

Para el martes, Blaine comenzó a acompañar a Kurt en su camino al trabajo. Había un beso de despedida a una cuadra del teatro y Blaine iba al gimnasio. Incluso esa media hora adicional juntos era precioso en hasta ese punto.

… … …

El jueves prometía ser una locura desde el primer momento.

A las ocho de la mañana Kurt fue despertado por una llamada telefónica del director en un estado completamente frenético y exigiendo estar en la sala _inmediatamente_. Se acababa de enterar que la actriz principal de su show actual se desmayo esa mañana y había sido llevada de urgencia a cirugía con sangrado interno debido a un embarazo ectópico. Tenían un suplente, por supuesto, pero la chica era nueva, no había tenido la oportunidad de actuar con ellos todavía y, por supuesto, en el vestuario era necesario un montón de alteraciones para que quepa en ellos por la noche. Kurt se vio obligado a levantarse y salir sin hacer su rutina de hidratación matutina, lo que significaba que los resultados estaban lejos de ser satisfactorio para sus estándares. Por supuesto, para variar en aquellos días, ninguna otra cosa había salido bien. Su cabello decidido portarse mal, no importaba cuán convincente Kurt estaba con los productos, se cortó al afeitarse y no tenía tiempo para tomar el desayuno. Al menos tenía buen café extra fuerte, gracias a Blaine que siempre viajaba corriendo a la cocina.

Terminaron yendo juntos de todos modos, ya que Blaine se negó a quedarse y dormir un poco más. Kurt estaba secretamente feliz por eso. ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que permanecer en el trabajo hoy? Tenía dos reuniones previstas para la tarde, tanto sobre el nuevo espectáculo, y con la adición de los principales cambios de último minuto de disfraces, lo que prometía ser un día largo. No iban a poder verse hasta finales de esa tarde, y Blaine había prometido a Cooper volver a casa por la noche.

En general, el estado de ánimo de Kurt estaba lejos de ser bueno cuando se subía a el metro en dirección a su destino, la taza de café en sus manos, de pie pegados como sardinas. Al menos sabía que a Blaine no le importaba lo laberíntico.

"Yo ya les he dicho más de una vez, que sería más seguro tener un conjunto adicional de vestuario para el suplente, por si acaso. Me di cuenta en el primer día que solo Karen cabría en el bustier, y la otra chica tiene más curvas. Una alteración en un vestido como éste es mucho más complicada que simplemente dejar algunas costuras hacia fuera. Pero _no_. Son demasiado exigentes para eso, y estaban tan seguros de que no sería necesario ya que Karen tomaba en serio su papel, ella nunca había tenido un día libre, ni una sola vez en tres años y ahora, sorpresa, resulta que las emergencias ocurren incluso al mejor de nosotros, y yo tengo que salvarles el culo, y _mierda, ¿ahora qué_?"

El teléfono de Kurt estaba sonando en el bolsillo, ruidoso y molesto, e hizo rodar sus ojos, haciendo algunas acrobacias serias para tratar de llevarlo a cabo pegarle un codazo a cualquiera de sus compañeros de viaje. Estaban cerca de su parada ahora y la gente alrededor de ellos estaba empujando y moviéndose, tratando de obtener el mejor lugar para salir de allí.

Kurt miró la pantalla. Mostrando un número desconocido y casi deseaba que fuera un tonto tratando de vender algo. Tendría una salida a su enojo entonces.

Él respondió justo cuando el tren se detuvo.

"Kurt Hummel", anunció secamente.

… … …

Blaine miró como Kurt contestó el teléfono, sintiendo casi lástima por quien estaba en el otro extremo. Kurt estaba en su "bitchiest" esta mañana y aunque Blaine estaba probablemente seguro - Kurt nunca le espetó incluso cuando estaba así -, el resto del mundo debería tener miedo. Se preguntó quién era, la persona que llama desconocido a que punto ser verbalmente eviscerado, pero lo que siguió no fue un típico comentario de Kurt Hummel.

Kurt realmente palideció, sus dedos apretaban sobre el teléfono y su cuerpo estaba completamente quieto en la masa constante movimiento de gente. Inmediatamente, Blaine sintió que la ansiedad subía por su garganta, algo andaba mal.

La voz de Kurt era alta y sin aliento cuando hablaba.

"¡Oh! Hola, señor. Sí, claro que me acuerdo." Estaba tan concentrado en lo que escuchaba, que sus ojos se agrandaban cada vez mas, no se movió ni siquiera cuando el tren se detuvo y la gente empezó a empujar en su prisa por salir.

Abrazando la cintura de Kurt, Blaine lo saco del tren y lejos de la masa de gente, evitando por poco de ser disparado en una pelea con una señora con un paraguas rosado floral que esgrimía como un sable de esgrima. Kurt seguía estando tensa y poco cooperativo en sus brazos, escuchando atentamente, pero cuando un hombre de negocios de aspecto airado chocó con él con toda su fuerza, él salió del trance.

"Disculpe, estoy bajando del tren, ¿le importa si lo llamo de vuelta en cinco minutos?" Él asintió con la cabeza, escuchando la respuesta y sonrió, haciendo que el corazón de Blaine pare de palpitar. "Sí, por supuesto. Cinco minutos."

No puede ser tan malo si Kurt sonrió, ¿verdad?

_Error._

La sonrisa desapareció al segundo de que Kurt desconecto la llamada y fue sustituido inmediatamente por el florecimiento de pánico en toda regla en el rostro. Blaine lo abrazó con más fuerza.

"¿Qué paso?" Kurt sacudió la cabeza, con aspecto de un ciervo siendo apuntado con las luces altas. "Kurt, me estás asustando, ¿qué pasó?"

Respiró hondo, y luego otra vez, pareciendo que iba a hiperventilar, pero luego comenzó a hablar.

" Recuerdas a _La Nuit diseños_, verdad?"

Blaine asintió, frunciendo el ceño. "Como no voy a recordar a tu compañía favorita de diseño moderno."

"Ellos me llamaron". La cara de Kurt era completamente blanca ahora y Blaine no lo entendía. Era una buena noticia, ¿no?

"Kurt, eso es increíble, pero... ¿por qué?"

"Yo... ...Les envié un correo electrónico con una presentación de mis diseños. Fue un momento de locura. Nunca pensé que incluso lo iban a mirar. Pero lo hicieron, y les gustó, y ahora ellos quieren que yo me reúna con Julián, su diseñador jefe ".

Blaine sonrió y le apretó las manos de Kurt. "Oh, Dios mío! eso es _increíble_!"

Pero Kurt sacudió la cabeza con furia. "No, _no lo es_! Va a estar en Nueva York por un día y me quiere conocer en dos horas, esa es el único espacio libre de tiempo que tiene. Y hoy, de todos los días, no puedo volver a casa a tomar el diseños y las muestras, o incluso se cambiarlas _dios!_, yo no me puedo reunir con él de esta manera, incluso si tuviera algo para mostrarle conmigo".

Kurt lo miró mostrándole como siempre, pero Blaine ya sabía que los pantalones vaqueros y un jersey de cuello negro eran muy simples, no importa lo bien equipado que estén, no eran lo que Kurt consideraba una declaración de moda.

"_Mierda_, claro que tenía que ser hoy, cuando tengo literalmente ninguna posibilidad de que esto ocurra. Debería estar de haberme acostumbrado a ello, la vida se me burla con las cosas que más quiero y luego las arrebata lejos de mí."

Blaine se alarmó al oír las lágrimas en la voz de Kurt, una especie apareció una especie de amarga resignación que nunca había estado allí antes. Los hombros de Kurt se desplomaron y se aclaró la garganta, tratando de recuperar el control. Se dejó llevar, cuando Blaine lo recogido en un apretado abrazo.

Algo tenía que hacerse.

El cerebro de Blaine trabajaba frenéticamente, cuando Kurt se apartó un instante después, él ya tenía un plan.

No estaba seguro de que era tan inteligente como el crédito que Kurt solía darle, pero una cosa que sabía a ciencia cierta: él era bueno en pensar con la cabeza fría.

Kurt respiró hondo, enderezando la espalda de nuevo, con la derrota en sus ojos cosa que desgarraba el corazón de Blaine.

"Está bien, estoy bien, estoy bien yo lo llamaré y le diré que no puedo cumplir hoy con un poco de suerte, puede que me diera otra oportunidad o..."

Blaine tomó el teléfono de la mano de Kurt y lo arrastró hasta un banco cercano, su mente estaba fría ahora.

"No, no. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Le vas a devolver la llamada y vas a establecer el encuentro en algún lugar cerca del teatro".

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "Pero yo no..." Blaine le hizo callar con un apretón de su mano.

"Shh. _Luego_ irás a trabajar y hacer todo lo que puedas para que la obra salga adelante. Mientras tanto, voy a tomar un taxi a tu apartamento y voy a conseguir que tu cartera y las muestras."

"Pero los dibujos están por todas partes, he estado trabajando en ellos una y otra..."

"Voy a ponerlos en orden y preparar la cartera para la presentación. Te he visto trabajar con ellos, te he escuchado hablar en el proceso. Me los sé de memoria, Kurt. Sé cómo se deben establecer y ordenar. No te preocupes por eso. Te voy a traer un cambio de ropa, también, sólo tendrás que decirme lo que quieres. Volveré con tiempo de sobra, confía en mí. Ahora vamos, llámalo. No lo hagas esperar."

"Pero..."

Podía ver a Kurt morirse de ganas de escuchar, pero dudó, con tantas cosas fuera de su control. No era que Kurt no confiara en él, Blaine lo sabía. Es que con algunas cosas, incluyendo sus diseños y trajes, él no confiaba en nadie sino a sí mismo. Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción que aceptar el plan de Blaine o perder la oportunidad de su vida.

"Vamos. No voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tu vida sin intentarlo. Por favor, confía en mí, Kurt."

Sólo tardó unos segundos, nunca había visto los ojos de Kurt tan grandes y con un espectro de emociones allí, incluyendo miedo, pero tomó el teléfono.

"Está bien", susurró.

Una vez que la reunión se estableció, Kurt entró en lo que sólo podría ser llamado en modo de miedo escénico. Él se paseaba delante del banco, tratando de planificar simultáneamente un equipo e instruir a Blaine en donde los dibujos y la ropa de la muestra estaban, y cómo debían establecerse, le temblaban las manos y tenía los ojos un poco fuera de foco. Blaine dejo que lo haga durante un minuto antes de que se diera cuenta de que no ayudaba a Kurt a calmarse del todo. Se puso de pie y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kurt, deteniéndolo.

"Está bien, respira. Te tienes que ir, puedo manejar esto. Tus cuadros están numerados y sé dónde los dejaste. Sé dónde está la cartera y cómo empacar las muestras. Te llamo cuando este frente de tu armario abierto para que me puedas decir exactamente que es lo que debo llevar. Voy a tomar un taxi para que todo esté a salvo. Ahora camina. Tenes una emergencia de trajes que te espera. Te llamo en media hora. "

Kurt se fue.

Gracias a un poco de suerte y los reflejos del conductor del taxi, Blaine consiguió tener todo listo y volver con Kurt en menos de una hora y media. Todavía había tiempo para comprobar la cartera y las muestras (dos veces), para que Kurt que se ponga el traje nuevo y se obsesione con el pelo. Además, Blaine tuve que asegurarle exactamente seis veces que tenía un aspecto fantástico, elegante, original y exactamente lo que un diseñador de moda de éxito debe parecer. Incluso tuvo tiempo para ofrecerse a hacer una mamada para aliviarle el estrés, pero, como era de esperar, Kurt no estaba interesado.

Kurt se dirigió a la cafetería cinco minutos antes de tiempo. Con un solo beso y un susurro de "Recuerda, sos increíble", lo empujo al camino que lo llevaría, Blaine estaba bastante seguro; exactamente donde Kurt merecía estar: en lo más alto.

Cuando el teléfono de Blaine sonó una hora más tarde, la voz de Kurt era tan brillante y feliz, que trajo una gran sonrisa a su cara.

"Ellos me _aman_, Bee! A Julián le encantaron los diseños y se los está _llevando_ con el, además quiere _más_ . Él quiere que trabaje para ellos, como diseñador freelance, por ahora, pero dice que mi visión y sus ideas encajan perfectamente en la empresa ¡Así si esta línea va bien, puedo esperar una oferta de trabajo más estable y... _Oh mi dios_ Blaine, mis diseños estarán en _La Nuit_!" Kurt dejó escapar un grito de alegría y el pequeño Blaine sonrió aún más.

"Te lo dije, sos increíble! Dios, estoy tan orgulloso de ti. ¿Está de vuelta ahora?"

"Así es. En el teatro, tratando de dejar de rebotar para que pueda volver a coser, pero me está resultando imposible."

"Está bien, antes de hacerlo, abría la puerta".

Hubo un jadeo en el receptor y entonces la puerta se abrió. La cara de Kurt fue la más feliz que Blaine había visto, y él sólo pudo entregarle el ramo de flores, una docena de rosas rojas y amarillas, antes de ser recogido en un abrazo con un solo brazo de Kurt riendo y resoplando en el cuello al mismo tiempo.

_"No podría haberlo hecho sin ti. Nunca pude... simplemente, gracias, Bee. ¡Muchas Gracias!"._

* * *

_**.**_

**Notas finales:**

Como siempre, el link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8592749/ 1 / It-s-Not-Babysitting

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


End file.
